Star Trek Wounds of War
by Scifiman2013
Summary: Within the mind of man,war is often the madness that leaves wounds and scars no man can see nor doctor can heal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedication **_

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War", is a story about the personal cost of war. It's given freely to all my friends. Their is no copyright infringement implied or intended with Paramount Studios or CBS.**_

**"Picard's Thoughts"**

**Captain Picard stared at the closed door of Sick Bay and thought to himself, "I have walked through that door countless times in the past. So much suffering and death took place in that room on the other side. Anybody that could manage all that, and still be able to give that smile and hold on to that twinkle in her eye is far braver and stronger that I ever could be. Yet, as I stand here, for what may be the last time, I find my hand a little shaky, my resolve a little unsteady. My sense of duty gives me strength to step through.**

**There in her office, across the medical bay, she signed some document and busily returned to her packing. Dr Nagoya greets me and shakes my hand. It seems not so long ago she was an ensign who jumped at her own shadow. Now here she is replacing Dr Crusher as the new chief medical officer of the Enterprise and a married mother of two children as well. So much time has passed. Sometimes I wonder where it all went. But I pray we never have to live through it again. "Is there anything I can do for you, Captain?" Dr. Nagoya asked.**

**"Nothing really I was just visiting." I said. "Just a little reminiscing about the past as I tour the ship one last time". Dr Nagoya's expression turned serious. "They need you at Star fleet Academy. There is no one better to teach and mold the next generation with as much poise, grace, strength or wisdom as you. I learned a lot from you. Things not taught but experienced to be fully understood". With tears in her big Asian eyes she said, "It was an honor serving with you".**

**I shook her hand and told her the honor was mine. With that, I looked up and noticed Dr. Crusher gazing at me through the glass enclosure of her old office. Next thing I knew, Dr. Nagoya was off taking care of some minor medical detail. Looks like one of the crew broke his leg in a holodeck training simulation. Just as I started to follow, I felt that warm hand on my shoulder. A touch that no words can describe nor do they need too. "Captain, are you all right?"**

**I turned around and with that first look into her eyes I knew that marrying this beautiful woman would be the right thing to do. The medical bay was almost always busy with ensigns and doctors and nurses scurrying about but at that moment the entire world just faded away. All I could see was those beautiful eyes. There in the midst of all that activity an old ships captain gave his doctor a long overdue kiss. Suddenly all went quiet and I looked up.**

**Flush with embarrassment I found all had been watching. Each, giving a warm looks of support, and yes, even love. Quickly they busied themselves and gave us back our privacy. Her face a little red, she lead me back to the door. Her hand in mine, I find myself not wanting to let go.**

**"Now that was a first Jean Luc."**

**With a soft tone of voice, and a brief sigh later, I spoke, "After we are married there will be many more firsts."With that smile and short giggle she chided me, "Aren't you supposed to be touring the ship and sending in your report today? The ship command ceremony is in four hours."**

**Now, it was my turn to smile. "When have you ever seen me not do my job?" "Then I will see you later captain. I still have some packing to do." With a squeeze of my hand and a peck on my cheek she was gone and that door closed.**

**Strolling down the hallways of the Enterprise seems so second nature to me that I almost forgot it would be the last time. So many crew members, so many faces. Some I remember, some I do not and much to my amazement a few that I forgot. Memories cascade through my mind like a waterfall as I enter the turbo lift. I took a moment to steady myself for the last time on the bridge. As the doors open what awaited me instantly took away my ability to speak. All my friends and crew mates gathered together standing at attention and saluting many were trying hard to hide their sadness. None of them were very good at it. Their tears gave it away.**

**I took a moment exchanging a long look with each one. We all shared many years of memories. Feeling my nerve start to slip, I quickly brought myself to attention and saluted them all and strolled to my old ready room. Captain Daniels was waiting there. He stood at attention and gave me a salute. Walking over to him, I returned it with a hand shake. He seemed a little startled at first. I reassured him by telling him "Captain's Prerogative." With a nervous laugh, he said, "I will have to remember that". "I left a pad with all my Star fleet orders on your desk." Turning to pick it up, I chided him. "Well it won't be mine for much longer".**

**Captain Daniels nervousness faded. He asked; "Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Wishing to further ease his discomfort I decided to grant his request. "Commanding this ship will be a lot different from my last post. I will never equal all that you achieved. No one ever could. But I will do my best" He paused for a brief second. "May I ask a favor? Some small bit of advice to help make the change of command a little easier for the crew?" I tapped the off switch on the pad, placed it down on the desk and took a long moment to think. Before he could react to the lengthy silence, I spoke. "I remember asking that same thing when I first took command."**

**I walked around the edge of the desk and sat down and motioned for him to sit as well. "I read your files. I know you can do the job. It will not be easy at first. This is the finest crew in the fleet. But you will need to find a balance between compassion and professionalism. As with all crews, there will be a time of adjustment, so try not to be too strict at first. Always remember, this is your crew, but also remember they will, after some time, become your family as well.**

**Captain Daniels thought about it for a moment then rose to his feet and said "Thank you for trusting me with your family. I will strive to make them mine as well. Returning to attention he asked; "Permission to be dismissed sir?" Rising to attention I told him "Permission granted I will see you at the command ceremony." "Oh by the way captain, I have a favor to ask of you. I will be dictating a very lengthy report to Star fleet. Soon the movers will be here to pack up all these containers and then this will be your office. But for now I would like to enjoy some quiet reflection and I would appreciate it if you could see to it that I am not disturbed." Captain Daniels said "Yes Sir" turned and strolled out.**

**With the door closed I suddenly noticed how quiet it was. Boxes and containers stacked everywhere. My life in boxes I thought when I took command of this ship, I would never see boxes again. With a heavy thud I sat in my desk chair. Whispering to myself, "How am I going to explain all that happened to Starfleet?" One by one the silent moments passed. Finally with a resolve that all my years of experience had taught me, I started my report.**

**Captain's Personal log – Star date 6487.49**

**This will be my last entry in this log as captain of this vessel. Ship and crew have served admirably. A list of commendations will accompany this report for Starfleet review. This was supposed to be a quiet simple mission that would have given myself and this crew some much needed and well deserved rest. As with all things Star fleet, No such luck. The war with the Dominion was very costly. Battle damage endured in the Briar Patch exposed some hidden structural flaws and extensive power conduit damage. No one could have known how much.**

**Damage to the ship is one thing. Damage to the crew is quite another. There are some wounds no man can see nor can any doctor can heal. The damage repair crews have been working nonstop for almost a month and all are well deserving of commendations. The damage to the ship is all but repaired now. Many of the decks and turbo lifts still smell of fresh paint. And the new carpet is supposed to be an exact replacement but I swear it feels different.**

**It's not the ship that's different. It's me that has changed. Command has its perks but at time's it can extract an awful price. I almost wish I could get Spock to mind meld with me and erase those awful memories. The sites and sounds and smells of the dead, dying, and wounded still echo in my head sometimes late at night. Little did any of us know that this supposed quiet little science survey mission would change all our lives forever. Sometimes change can be a good thing. That's how I knew that excepting my promotion to admiral and assuming command of Star fleet Academy was the right move. More importantly, getting married to the woman I had always secretly loved was the right move. The time has come for me to settle down. I just hope Wesley will understand.**

**The Kryton Asteroid Belt was well known to all aboard. The Crieger Battle is still being taught at the academy as part of the Kobayashai Maru training scenarios. Still, it was a very dark time in history for Star fleet and I probably won't make any new friends bringing it all up in this report. But I am here to command and not to make friends. Star fleet will feel some embarrassment but it must be done. They did much to bury a lot of the facts. We all knew what happened. Why he went mad. Star fleet did not care about how or why he went crazy just wanted to up the body count. To this day, the Klingon Empire will not speak of it. To even try would guarantee a slap across the deck.**

**No Klingon will ever admit to being fearful. Not even the Chancellor. But with nineteen ships returning from their battlefront with all their crew dead piled up rotting on the bridge with all those crazy messages scrawled in Klingon blood on the walls had to unnerve even him. Yes, command has its price. As I sit here dictating this, I wonder if it truly was worth it, and what about Commander Worf, his assent to command grade has been costly for him as well.**

**His transfer from Deep Space Nine was met with some trepidation. His record in the battle with the Borg is exemplary. But any one could see the loss of his wife, back on DS-9, tore a hole in his soul. The strong emotions of grief and sorrow were still evident in the lines of his face. Once, I observed Counselor Troy's reaction to his presence. I noticed her shiver and a single tear rolling down her cheek. I leaned over to inquire if she was all right. All she could say was "I could feel his broken heart". After all our years together I had to admit I could feel it too. Members of the Federation Counsel, for you and the Star Fleet Admiralty to understand fully, I must start my report, with a little historical overview, at the beginning.**

**I present my report in story form so all the facts can be detailed. It was on the first few months after the Dominion war ended. Our conflict with the Sona in the Briar Patch had severely damaged the Enterprise. "Commander Riker stood barking," Captain on the bridge" As I made my way from the turbo lift to my chair; I glanced around at my battered crew. "As you were, I ordered as I sat down. Greeting counselor Troy I noticed she was beaming. I knew Riker would soon pop the question. Our years serving together taught us how to exchange looks that exchanged in a glance more than any words ever could. Seated to his left Troy dared a private little thought to herself. "I know he is my captain but I sure am glad to know he is my friend as well.**

**Turning to Commander Riker, Picard asks "Ships status Number One" Commander Riker responded "All departments report functional with 92 % efficiency. With a small look of distaste on my face I said "Only 92 %" Riker returned to his console to reconfirm his computations. Returning his attentions back to his captain "Yes sir, it's the best we could do being so short staffed. Between the Borg and the war with the dominion and that battle in the Briar Patch with the Sona, we lost a lot of very good crewman.**

**Captain Picard slumped down in his chair. For the first time since Commander Riker could ever remember, his captain let down his guard on the bridge. After a long silent moment Picard spoke with a very old voice. "I just finished going over the casualty list. Transmitting all those letters of condolences to all those families was the worst task I've ever had to do." Trying to change the subject, Picard asked, "How's Geordi?" I heard he was badly burned when that power coupling ruptured. He just regained his eyesight. To loose his legs would be an awful twist of fate. For the first time that day Commander Riker had cause to smile.**

**"The good doctor sent me an update on him and the others this morning. It was touch and go for a while but he is going to pull through. The reconstructive surgery was extensive and he will need a few weeks to recover. I noticed Gynnon was with him the last time I visited. The nurses tell me she has been there a lot since he was injured. That's good Captain Picard said. Every body can use a friend from time to time. She can help him through a lot. Sighing with relief, Captain Picard said a little too loudly "We all could use a few weeks to recover." Seeing that his words caught the attention of several members of his bridge crew, Captain Picard turned to his console computer com-link. Tapping on a button he spoke into the unit. "Computer put me on ship wide audio. In an instant his command was obeyed.**

**The computer signaled his readiness with a single beep. Straightening in his chair he addressed the crew. "This is your Captain speaking and I have some good news for you. Between our skirmishes in the war and the latest battle with the Sona, Star Fleet has determined that the Enterprise sustained and prevailed over the most vicious attacks made on any federation vessel ever built. We took all that could be thrown at us and despite the tremendous loss of our friends and fellow crew members we still prevailed over our adversaries. Because of you being the finest crew in Star fleet many who would have suffered and died will be spared. Many will experience true freedom and rest easy in the knowledge that they are protected.**

**I realize this is of little comfort to crew members struggling to work past their grief over lost loved ones, friends and fellow crew members, but I am proud of all of you. Carry On Captain out". The Captains message seemed to breathe life back in the crew. Everywhere he looked he was greeted with worm but tired smiles. There is no doubt; my ship took a terrible beating. Putting her back together was difficult. But repairing this crew might prove to be impossible. The moment of levity was, as with all things Star Fleet, not to last. Suddenly a proximity sensor alarm went off and a new voice was heard on the bridge for the first time. A young but nervous, Ensign Rachael Garavic spoke from the science station positioned right behind my command chair.**

**She exclaimed "Sir, Long range sensors have detected a massive buildup and release of chronometric power in the asteroid belt dead ahead, Readings blew off the scale but are now rapidly dissipating." Immediately on my feet, "I said not many life forms have that kind of Technology." With a look of dread Captain Riker now on his feet as well, spoke up, "The Borg do, Remember how they used it to attack the earth in the past?"**

**Counselor Troy had to struggle hard to suppress her reaction to these two mens blood turning cold.**

**In three steps, Captain Picard was at the science station with Riker following close behind. Before he could ask Ensign Garavic already had an answer for him "Sir, I have rechecked and cross match searched the computers database. Theirs been no star travel logged in as traveling through this area in over one stellar year. War records show no Dominion activity here as well. The asteroid belt has been designated by Star Fleet as a hazard zone. As you can see the power blast is all but gone now, but there is still a faint but constant signal originating at the center of the disturbance. I have analyzed and confirmed it as a warp field generator belonging to a Klingon Scout Class star ship. An old one too by the looks of it."**

**With just a short glance Picard could easily see that the ensign's data and findings were complete and accurate. He thought "Data's training of this ensign was flawless. Knowing his praise would be better served on the ensign he addressed Commander Data. "Excellent training, Mr. Data, well done indeed. Before Data could speak Garavic was ready for him too.**

**"All data files transferred to your console sir."**

**In a faction of a very well known Vulcan, Data raised one eyebrow "Well done ensign he said and returned to his duty station to analyze the ensign's findings and do a more intense scan of the area. Paying close attention to all the official banter, I walked back to my command chair and sat down. I then decided to further reward ensign Garavic by saying out loud so all her crew mate's could hear, "Keep up that kind of efficiency ensign, and the crew will be addressing you as Lieutenant Garavic". Beaming at the obvious favor being bestowed on her by her captain, the ensign could only say "Eye Sir".**

**Steadying her hand she returned to her duties at the science station. It was my turn to address the helm "Helm, lay in a course directly to the site of that disturbance. Ahead slow at full impulse with all forward deflector shields to maximum strength. That should easily push aside all the asteroids in the way without sending any off on a collision course with any planetoid in the area. I had to admit to a little amusement with all the banter concerning this discovery. Examining it will definitely take some of the stress off the minds of the crew. I tapped on the computer pad for silent playback to my inquiry. I found that ensign Garavic volunteered to fill in for another officer that was still recovering from his wounds he received when the console shorted out. Too many people are getting hurt from minor and major equipment breakdowns.**

**The Enterprise E hasn't been out of space dock for all that long but the battle damage has revealed some undiscovered flaws in the system. When we get back to earth I am going to order this ship gutted down to its support beams and rebuilt piece by piece. It will simply not do to have the Federations Flag Ship showing its age. Turning my thoughts back to this ensign. I thought about it for a minute and flashed Commander Riker one of my mischievous looks. He immediately recognized it and grinned from ear to ear. He leaned over and asked "What do you have in mind". "I told him, in a few months you will be off commanding the Titan.**

**When you get to sit in this chair you just may find command can at times be fun." I straightened in my chair and addressed the ensign with my back turned to here. "Ensign Garavic; I noticed that you are wearing the incorrect uniform for this duty station." Bridge Officers standard issue is red and black. Upon your next duty shift I trust you will have this oversight corrected." With shock and joy both evident in her voice and on her face she said "Yes Sir!" Turning back to Riker and speaking more confidentially, I said "I'm sure you can make the necessary arrangements Number One. Riker's face beamed with amusement and said "With Pleasure, Sir".**

**In all my days in command I will never understand why but happiness, joy or amusement always seems short lived on the bridge of this ship. This time it was Data turn to change the mood and he doesn't even have emotions at least I think he is not installed that emotion chip back in him. Data looked genuinely irritated. I asked "what's wrong Mister Data"? His hands were flying across the computer console so fast I could barely see them. He responded "I am not sure sir. I have rescanned the area and seem to be getting conflicting data findings. I am running a quick maintence program to check out the system. The computer is functioning normally." With that he rose and turned toward Ensign Garavic. It was shift change but before she got even half way from her duty station, Data's voice snapped her back to reality.**

**"Ensign Garavic" his voice rang out. "Are you sure you have completely transferred all data concerning this event to my station. Returning to her own console her fingers flew across the keypads in front of her. "Cross check and verified sir. All data transferred". Lieutenant Carlson, her replacement for the next duty shift, did a check of his own and concurred. Data then did something very surprising for all who witnessed it. With obvious irritation he acted as if he did not believe the actions of the two science officers. He walked to the science station and checked for himself. Finding his officers were accurate and efficient he turned to Ensign Garavic. "My apologies for doubting your efficiency. You are dismissed, Ensign Garavic".**

**Her confidence undermined for the moment Garavic addressed Data cautiously, "Aye Sir" She then quickly strode passed Mr. Data and stepped into the turbo lift. It opened and lust as rapidly closed again. She heaved a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall "Deck Seven". By this time both my first officer and I knew something was wrong. Even if Data had his emotion chip installed he should not be acting in this manner. He for a moment seemed to hesitate and froze motionless at the science station. If he is malfunctioning Mr. Data can be a real danger to the ship and crew so I flashed a warning look to Commander Worf. He was already standing at the ready with his hand on his phaser pistol.**

**Noticing Data's intense stare, Mr. Worf began to become quite irritated and had to choke back a particularly deep and fierce growl. I found myself becoming impatient and had to hold back my irritation as well; it was not at all like Data to ignore the orders or inquiries of his captain. Restraining my self I spoke softly " Data" he suddenly snapped back to reality and like a man disgusted with the loss of his train of thought the android strode back to his duty station exclaiming " A moment Sir! This can't be." The lighter, almost happy atmosphere on the bridge all but vanished; everyone knew how much havoc data could cause if he malfunctioned.**

**Ensign Corter, another of Data's students looked up from his workstation. Mr. Data caught his glance and reacted immediately. "Is their something wrong Ensign Corter?" Realizing that he was now the center of attention on the bridge Ensign Corter nervously looked away. Turning back to his workstation, he said my apologies, Sir; I was concerned. It's a human frailty. I just reacted instinctively." All at once all the tension melted away from Mr. Data's expression. With a softer more reassuring voice Mr. Data addressed his student." It is not a frailty but rather a sign of strength. Thank you for your human display of concern."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star Trek-Wounds of War**_

_**Chapter – 2**_

_**"Dark History Revieled"**_

_**With out another word, Commander Riker, Captain Picard, Counselor Troy and Mr. Data, entered the turbo lift. The ride took only a moment but the quiet felt like it wound last forever. Counselor Troy was busy using her Betazoid senses to sort out all the confusing emotions from every one. The effort was giving her a headache, but she knew something was dreadfully wrong.**_

_**The turbo lift doors opened to an empty hall. The lights shown brightly on the fresh paint. The new carpet crunched with every step. Instantly, Troy was faced with the memories of her being lead down a very similar hallway and being lead to an office door where she received the news of her father's death.**_

_**Her involuntary shutter was so strong she stumbled a little bit. Commander Riker though visibly distracted with memories and worries of his own always kept her in his peripheral vision, caught her misstep and steadied her with his strong arm around her waist.**_

_**The touch was electric. They both could feel they belonged together. His warm smile did more to steady her than his hands. Captain Picard caught sight of the stumble and Rikers rescue but said nothing. Mr. Data saw it too but decided to follow his captain's lead.**_

_**The door looked just like all the rest except for the nameplate. Captain Picard walked right up to it and it opened without even causing him to break his stride. Everyone took a seat without a sound. Troy was getting antsy. All this quiet was starting to make her skin crawl.**_

_**Captain Picard was the first to break the silence. Troy found the sound of his voice a welcome relief but her senses tolled a much different story. In her years she has experienced many emotions from the crew. But what was coming form her captain frightened her. So much dread. He looked and felt as if his best friend just died.**_

_**Captain Picard called out, "Computer, initiate priority one security lock of door and all communications in this room till further notice. Authorization Picard 4-7- Alpha Tango". Troy knew she had to do or say something to lift the heaviness of the mood in the room.**_

_**She took advantage of Captain Picard's hesitation to speak up.**_

"_**Before we get started, I thought everybody might benefit from some good news for a change".**_

_**Captain Picard looked as if she read his mind. His smile tolled her she was right. "We could use some good news for a change, let's hear it".**_

_**Before we left the bridge, I received an update from Dr. Crusher.**_

_**Geordi has regained consciousness. Initial test show that his skin grafts are healing and the danger of infection has passed. He will be moved out of isolation and will be able to receive visitors tomorrow. She also said she has every reason he will make a complete recovery.**_

_**The news brought some much needed relief. Even Data smiled at the thought of being able to see his friend again. A much more relaxed Captain Picard sat back in his chair and said "Thank you Counselor, now to the business at hand. Gesturing to Mr. Data he said "Ok Data lets have all the information and don't leave anything out this time.**_

_**Once again Data hesitated but only briefly." Sir I wish to apologize for my hesitations. I normally can access and compile vast amounts of data in my positronic brain but the history files on the Condor are filled with many gaps and high security lock out codes. One file in particular is security sealed by the Federation Counsel and I can not access it. **_

_**I also experienced a moment of indecision with regards to Commander Warf. I Know of his loss and was greatly concerned over how he would react. He is my friend but on the bridge, I would be the only one who could subdue him should he get violent. Incapacitating a Klingon is no easy task, even for me. I had no doubt I would have been required to physically damage him." Data about to continue but Captain Picard waved him off.**_

_**He said Mr. Data we are all tired and really need to get to the heart of the matter". Data said "Yes Sir" and strode to the large view screen. Touching the control pad the screen immediately lit up with a magnified sensor display of the Condor. Noting several sections of the old ship Data began his formal report." All these sections of the ships hull show vast amounts of battle damage. **_

_**Sensors show signs of extreme metal fatigue but the blast points have been repaired using a technology unknown to us. It is as if the metal was reformed and re-welded. The repairs to the hull metal are complete down to the molecular structure. And also what is more significant is the age of the repairs. Chronologically they should be almost a hundred years old, but sensors indicate they are barely 5 years old.**_

_**The Condor did not fall through a rift in time. It was sent through with very precise calculations. Ships original manifest records indicate that it original designation was the IKV Galaxicon. During the last part of our conflict with the Klingons, there were rumors that more than one Klingon, Scout Class vessel was modified to fire while cloaked.**_

_**The one we knew of was destroyed by Captain Kirk at the Camp Kidimer Conference. That Enterprise, the 1701-A Model and the Excelsior took heavy damage in the exchange. At the time, witness testimony indicated that it was the only prototype and no others existed. Clearly what is parked on that asteroid is evidence to the contrary."**_

_**Data paused to allow shock of the revelation sink in. Commander Riker was next to speak up "If this is true, The Klingon Empire would stop at nothing to get that ship back".**_

_**Captain Picard added" If they can't have it they would do everything in their power to destroy it. Even if it means killing us as well. The treaty would be destroyed and the Federation would be involved in yet another war. But thanks to the Dominion and the Borg, this war we could very well loose".**_

_**Data spoke up: "Sirs, I must inform you that the worst of my findings has yet to be revealed. Tapping the computers com pad Data inputted his personal code and the view screen changed to an interior view of the ship. "While discovering the ships true identity, I was also able to access the ships internal sensors.**_

_**Touching the screen he highlighted and magnified a section in the ships lower cargo hold. "It is a stasis chamber" Said Data. "Technology is totally alien to us, but the life signs within are human". This was the crucial pieces of information that caused the need for my actions on the bridge." "Knowing that the most hated human enemy of the Klingon Empire might be alive would surely be too much for Commander Warf to bear.**_

_**Now it was Commander Rikers turn to turn pale. But his facial pallor couldn't even begin to match that of Captain Picard's. Sensing their combined feelings of dread along with the looks on their faces nearly threw Counselor Troy in a state of panic. Looking from one to the other, she finally spoke up. "You all know I am empathic, but the dread I sense in both of you is beyond anything I have ever experienced. What does it mean? Who is this Captain Crieger? Why is he so dangerous?"**_

_**The room fell stone silent. The ever helpful, Mr. Data was about to explain when Captain Picard raised his hand for silence.**_

"_**Mr. Data, I wish to apologize for my actions on the bridge. I will never doubt your loyalty to me or the Federation again. Clearly, yours was the better judgment and discretion in this matter.**_

"_**Captain, I thank you for your apology, but with regret, I must tell you, there is more to my report." "Please continue Mr. Data said Captain Picard"**_

"_**Sir, the Condor's external sensors have detected out close proximity and have begun the process of waking the occupant of the sleep chamber".**_

_**Since this sleep chamber is a technology unknown to us, the revival time is impossible to estimate".**_

"_**Captain", Commander Riker said, "if that occupant is Crieger, when he wakes his killing rampage might continue. We have got to intervene.**_

_**Counselor Troy, upon hearing the words "Killing Rampage became visibly shaken. All at once the memories of the internship fighting and having to kill and feel the death or her attacker came rushing back.**_

_**The gentle touch of Rikers hand brought her back to reality and she began to calm down. Slowly, he began the process of explaining to her about Captain Creigars and the Federations dark history.**_

"_**It was almost a hundred years ago, The war with the Klingon Empire, was raging on nearly every frontier of space. We would build outposts and they would overrun and destroy them and we would do the same to them. For the most part we were at a stalemate till one day an out post on Argus 12 was attacked and over run by the Klingons."**_

"_**It was comprised mostly of women and children so they could not put up much of a fight….That is except for one very special woman. Elondra Crieger my cousin on my mother's side. This lady was made of iron and never gave up. She hid in the adjoing forest of the compound and reeked havoc on the Klingon invaders. It took Three weeks and the lives of eight Klingon Warriors and one officer to capture her.**_

_**Brace yourself, what I tell you next will be horrible and very difficult to hear. Back in those days the Klingons had a very vicious streak of hatred for us humans.**_

_**She was tied to a tree in the middle of the compound for all the other human prisoners to see. Stripped naked she was beaten and tortured for four days. Still she fought back and injured another of her attackers. Finally, on the fifth day of her torment the Klingon Commanding officer had had enough of the whole situation and decided to end it. **_

_**As if butchering a Targ, but with much less dignity, he took his personal knife and disemboweled her. When his blood lust was satisfied he left it stuck in her heart slicing it in two. The witnesses later testified that she just stood there and took all he could do to her and never screamed. **_

_**They said after he watched as she blead out he found that his adversary was not only tuff and strong she was also three months pregnant.**_

_**Captain Crieger led the assault force that attacked and retook the outpost. When he found his wife, the witnesses said he went howling mad.**_

_**Said it took five grown men to pull him away from her body. If he could have gotten there just a few days sooner she might be alive. After he buried her, some say he buried his heart with her.**_

_**In his madness, he began to interrogate the Klingon prisoners in ways even the Klingon Empire, themselves never dreamed of. Witnesses said that the screams echoed throughout the entire compound day and night for almost a week. Some of those liberated from the outpost say that they will remember those screams until the day they died.**_

_**During the first moments of the assault that took back the out post his Crieger and his solders captured two Klingon ships on the ground. He took all the bodies and had them piled up on the bridge of the first ship and sent it back to their home world with wild scribbles in Klingon blood painted on the walls. On one wall on the bridge he wrote: I am coming to get you-I am going to kill you…..Slowly".**_

_**He took the other ship and renamed it the Condor. Until now no one ever knew the real name of that ship or its importance to the Federation. The federation Counsel sanctioned his actions and turned their backs on what history has recorded as one of the bloodiest rampages on record. They did not care about rules and regulations like we do today. All they wanted was the body count to continue to rise and they did not care how he did it.**_

_**One ship after another was sent back to the Klingon home world. Each with a message scrawled in blood. Crieger private little war was one of the Federations darkest days in history ever known. To this day, many files and documents concerning him were destroyed or sealed by counsel security codes. That's why Data had so much trouble accessing the data files.**_

_**Troy could scarcely believe what she heard. Never had she been exposed to such hatred and violence. Now she was hearing it from a relative of the woman killed. The very man she fell in love with all over again.**_

_**It shook her hard. Had she been led astray? Had she been led to believe that such violence been left in the past? One look in his eyes tolled her not only of his love but of his sorrow of never telling her of his family's dark and bloody past.**_

_**Next, it was Captain Picards turn to break the silence." If we destroy the Condor now, before news of its existence leaks out, we could solve most of our problems with this situation. I'm sure most of those stuffed shirts on the Federation Counsel wont mind being finally able to permanently close the file on Captain Crieger."**_

"_**Problem is, we would be killing what some still view as a hero. The man who went out and avenged the killing of his wife and child." Don't look so shocked Counselor. I am quite sure there are no limits your man would go to protect defend or avenge you. For humans, the thought of an outsider taking and hurting one of our loved ones is so revolting that it ignites an ancient hatred built into our DNA."**_

_**He stared at the counselor for a long time, not giving any hint of deception. She always suspected he had a sneaky streak of guile but never thought he would go as far as destroying some one just to solve a problem.**_

_**In her mind she decided to put him to the test. Sitting there with her arms folded tightly against her chest she locked stares with her Captain.**_

_**Look for look; she gave him a gaze that would turn a Klingon's blood cold. Even Commander Riker raised his eyebrows and began to slowly back away. He knew full well from that look on her face that The Captain was about to get an earful whether he wanted it or not.**_

_**Captain Picard, not to be out done sat there and stood his ground. Just as she was about to say some thing he let his resolve slip a little and gave Counselor Troy one of his patented rueful smiles.**_

_**Exasperated, she gave up throwing her arms up and said "As long as I live I will never understand French humor" Stifling a slight chuckle, Will reassured her that all was well. "You were in on this too weren't you?"**_

_**Riker knew full well what his counselor was capable of when angry. He held up his hands saying "No—No, this was all on him."**_

"_**Quite to the contrary Counselor, said Captain Picard. Killing him would indeed provide a viable solution. Just not one this ships captain is willing to make." "How do we handle this captain?" asked commander Riker" "Here we are in yet another Briar Patch. If we communicate our findings to Starfleet, the Klingons will find out." They have all our transmition codes".**_

_**Counselor Troy grimaced at both of them. Usually, she could read them without any difficulty. Especially Will, Our love has recreated that special bond we had between us. Maybe the memories of war are clouding my abilities, she thought.**_

_**The meeting started to grind down to a halt when Troy spoke up." The only way to handle this is with total truth to all involved. I agree with Will, we must interrupt the revival process and bring him aboard but under classified status and heavy guard. No one else on this ship can know who he is. If the Klingon's do find out, we can always say he's our prisoner. The Federation will then have no choice but to turn him over to the Klingon's for a war crimes trial.**_

_**Suddenly alarms were going off everywhere. In unison all leaped to their feet and ran for the door. But to Picard's embarrassment, the door did not open. He looked over to Counselor Troy and caught sight of her rueful smile and muttered aloud "Damn it".**_

_**Troy always the trusted friend let him off easy whispering to him "I'll never tell a soul". Captain Picard was instantly reminded of something he read in an old twentieth century book about colloquialisms; something about "Payback".**_

_**After giving the necessary codes to release the door, all ran to the turbo lift and within minutes they came out on the bridge to view the horror causing their alert. Picard addressed Warf "Commander Warf, Ships status"**_

_**Warf , back from his holodeck research and workout, was already about to give his report when a blast from the lead attacking ship hit the port saucer shield rocking the ship and everyone in it. Stifling a growl he began his report. "Captain Sensors indicate two Jem-Hadar warships closing on a standard attack vector shields holding, Port shield down to 80 percent.**_

_**Don't they know the war is over? Asked Counselor Troy. Captain Picard had already assessed the situation and told her "These must be rogue fighters on some kind of suicide mission. Helm 90 degrees to starboard we cant let them hit the port shield again. Warf send priority to repair crews keep those shields operational and at full strength."**_

"_**Number one, go and assist them if they can get our strength down to 40 percent they can punch through and ram their ships right into us. Commander Riker was on his feet at almost to the door when the ship rocked violently to the left again. Helm responding "Trying to compensate but ship answers the helm sluggishly. Thruster damage on the port side. Riker just made it into the turbo lift when the ship was hit again. The blast almost knocked Picard off his feet.**_

_**Reaching back he grabbed the back of his chair just in time to steady himself and gave the order to return fire. "Lock on targets Quantum torpedo's, full spread, attack pattern sierra…..FIRE"**_

_**Like streaks of lightening, the torpedoes leaped away from the Enterprise already at high warp. The impact and explosive volley obliterated the lead attacking ship. But the second ship stayed its course, firing on the Enterprise with a volley of 4 Phased Proton torpedo's in a tight cluster. 3 impacted on the lower saucer section's shields. **_

_**This weakened the shield strength enough for the fourth torpedo to slip through. Its effect was devastating. The attack destroyed part of the main crew quarters section of the lower decks in the saucer section. Explosions and fires seam to appear out of no where colladeral damage to control circuits extensive. The Enterprise after all its battles looked like a sitting duck just sitting there burning in space. **_

_**Warf climbed back to his feet" Sir Damage reports throughout the ship casualty estimates 18 confirmed dead, 12 seriously wounded, and 15 unaccounted for. These warriors are with out honor. It's as if they had schematics of all the operational controls of the ship. They knew exactly where to hit us.**_

_**Picard wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Weapons status Mr. Warf" Warf continued with the bad news "weapons off line attempting to reroute through command substructure relays".**_

_**Out there, like a hunter this predator took time to soak up the glory of his success. Stalking his prey he knew he found the weakness in the great Enterprise and the kill was at hand. That ships captain never got a chance to gloat again. His hesitation would prove to be the last maneuver he would ever make. **_

_**Just as he squared up his ship for attack run and the kill shot, they exploded in a huge fireball. In an instant the victor of this exchange was reduced to a twisted mass of burning debris. While no one was looking the Klingon ship "Condor" had powered up. Like an avenging angel, he lifted off from its landing platform and cloaked just in time to obliterate the Jem-Hadar and save Captain Picard and the crew of a very battered and burning ship.**_

_**Just then Commander Riker stepped out of the turbo lift. His shirt and face dirty and stained with blood. Counselor Troy gasped in horror thinking her love was hurt. He raised his hand to reassure her and tolled her and the captain "Don't worry. It's not my blood. Warf please tell me that last explosion was your doing. Cause what I saw down below decks is a horror without description."**_

_**Warf wanted to take the credit but couldn't. He was franticly searching for the condor. "You would think that with all this modern technology, the old cloaking device of that ship would be useless. But not with this ship. It would seem that Captain Crieger had made a lot of modifications. Sir, Starboard stabilizers off line. **_

_**We are starting to drift. If there are any more Jem Hadar war ships out there we are going to look like a pretty tempting target." So tempting that unknown to the Enterprise, a third Jem Hadar warship that was hiding in the asteroid belt came out and squared up to make his attack run.**_

_**Unable to return fire the Enterprise helplessly awaited its fate. Riker did his best and got shields restored but recharging them back to full strength will take time they don't have. Captain Picard said "Warf can we fire anything at these marauders?"**_

_**Warf rechecked the workings on his console and growled. "No Sir controls nonfunctional, shield strength now at 25 percent. All of them shared the same thought. With the ship badly damaged and fires below decks, it would seem this Enterprises long mission was coming to an end.**_

"_**Captain Picard hailed the entire ship saying "All hands brace for impact". **_

_**The warship was just about to fire when a huge energy ball of unknown strength appeared as if out of nowhere and leaped at high warp across space to impact directly on it. Instantly, before its captain could give his order to fire his ship exploded in half and obliterated its self in a wild cascade of lateral explosions. Nothing left of it but a twisted mass of burning dabree. **_

_**With three Jem Hadar warships destroyed the entire area became a mass junkyard of burning and nonburning parts and pieces. The view screen now showed what should have given the crew cause to cheer but just as someone was about to speak. The Condor decloaked. Unknown to ships sensors they were nose to nose. So close that ships collision alert proximinity sensors should have gone off.**_

_**Even with the advanced age of the Klingon Bird of prey, its weapons could have easily destroyed the Enterprise. All on the bridge froze. Bracing them selves for the destruction to come. But it did not.**_

_**Warf spoke first" Captain, The war bird has scanned us and is powering down its weapons. We are being haled"**_

"_**Put him on screen Mr. Warf and keep working on those weapon controls" said Captain Picard. Their view screens lit up and out of the past the captains faced each other on a more personal level.**_

_**Everyone on the bridge fell stone silent Riker stood by his woman holding her hand as if reassure her that he would crawl out to his ship and fight him off himself if he had to. After a tense moment of each captain sizing up the other, Picard stood to make his formal introduction" I am Captain Picard of the Federation star ship Enterprise. To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"**_

_**I am captain Crieger of the seized Klingon bird of prey Condor. I don't recognize your ships designation but you must be federation to have attracted so many friends out here.**_

_**The last time I saw the Enterprise it was much smaller and a Captain Kirk was commanding. Is he dead?" Picard took a second to choose his words carefully" Captain Crieger, we have much to discuss to bring you up to current events. Suffice it to say you and your ship has leaped many years in the future. Captain Kirk Passed many years ago.**_

_**Crieger let loose a small smile. "Did not care too much for him anyway. Still, it would have been fun to see if he could still drink me under the table. So this is the future you say. I see you have a Klingon serving as a member of your crew. Did we win the war?" Picard said "It was a negotiated settlement that grew into a lasting peace for many years now. **_

_**Suddenly Crieger stood and said" Captain Picard my sensors indicate that your ship is badly damaged and your bridge is a mess. I will stand patrol through this sector to guard you from any more friends who might want to take a pot shot at you. Contact me again when you have completed repairs sufficient enough to get under way. **_

_**I am sure the federation counsel or whoever is in power in this timeline will have some questions for me and will want to get their hands on this ship." Picard turned to Riker with a questioning glance. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Was this the Federations Mad-Dog killing machine?**_

_**Addressing his new friend Picard with a look of surprise on his face said "Thank You". Crieger studied him for a moment and smiled wickedly. You are bleeding from the top of your head and your lip Picard. Obviously you have been having way too much fun. Maybe you could use that drink more than me. Crieger out"**_

_**As the screen went back to the stars, Picard stood motionless for a moment as if in deep thought. Slowly he reached up and touched the top of his forehead and sure enough there was a small trickle of blood. His knees went weak. Riker had to almost leap forward to catch him before he would hit the deck. He hit his com badge "Riker To sick bay Medical Emergency the captain has been hurt.**_

_**The next voice he heard was Dr Crusher's. Without realizing where he was he dropped his guard, looked up at her lovely green eyes and smiled. They never looked as lovely to him as they do now. He also noticed how tired and sad they look too. She had seen a lot of dead and gruesomely wounded crewmembers, but their was still a faint spark of joy in those eyes. **_

_**Not realizing where he was he started to reach up to give her a kiss.**_

_**Instantly guarding him from embarrassment she gently placed her hand on his chest and said "Captain, you are on the bridge and have suffered a slight head injury. I have sealed the wound and I must scan you for any chance of concussion. You have got to lay still".**_

_**Irritated at the loss of the moment and the thought of embarrassment if he did kiss her in front of everyone on the bridge and now having to endure the good doctor making a fuss over him in front of the bridge crew, he waved his hand saying "Put that dammed thing away".**_

_**Dr Crusher handed him a cup of tea to steady him and also to distract him so she could complete her scans. Not realizing how hot the tea was he took a large sip. Gasping from the hot tea, Picard also managed to spill some on his tunic. "God that's hot", he blurted out.**_

_**Dr Crusher leaned close and smiled wickedly, saying "I thought you liked everything hot. The diversion was successful. She finally got a complete scam on her captain and was not pleased at all.**_

_**Standing to attention, she addressed the captain formally.**_

"_**Sir, as ships doctor, I am relieving you of duty and ordering you to leave this bridge and go straight to bed for al least 12 hours."**_

_**Stepping closer, her wicked smile returned. In a whisper, Crusher said "And I mean really rest this time. That heart of yours might be mechanical but even it has limitations. You can not continue to abuse your body like this anymore."**_

_**Wanting support, an irritated Picard looked to his first officer. Will, Doing all he could not to smile and struggling hard to choke back a chuckle had to hide his face from his captain's gaze. Riker rechecked the ships damage reports and the ships overall status on his computer panel and said, "There is some damage to two decks of the lower living quarters of the saucer section. A few fires too. Nothing I can't handle." Grinning broadly, Commander Riker faces his captain,"Far be it from me to disagree with the ship's doctor. Giving in, Captain Picard said "You're a lot of help." **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter – 3**_

"_**Doctor Data" **_

_**Back on the bridge Commander Riker shifted restlessly in his chair. His eyes glued to the computer console at his side. Reading the incoming reports and casualty lists did not reveal any chance of getting the repairs completed any time soon. He didn't like the feeling of looking like bait for some rogue fighter to come along and pick off. **_

_**Being beholding to Crieger was turning his stomach as well. Section 25 was still vented out to space. Scans revealed the presence of several bodies mixed in with the debris in that section. The fire control officers report on Lieutenant Garavic actions were still echoing in the back of his head. To do what she had done saved a lot of lives.**_

_**Handling the grim task of body recovery for identification and funeral services was not something he was looking forward to. It's best to leave them where they are for now. The vacuum of space will preserve what's left of them.**_

_**The communications officer on duty spoke up and startled Commander Riker "Sir incoming message from Starfleet. Received uncoded for public knowledge. In complete agreement with ships captain and fire control officers recommendations. **_

_**Proceed with Promotion and issuance of medal of valor to Ensign Garavic. All is approved. Please notify when Ensign Garavic is physically able to attend award ceremony, signed John J. Carson, President, United Federation of Planets." The news brought about a round of cheers from the bridge crew. Slightly annoyed, he stood took a look around the bridge and decided what the hell. He joined in with the revelry and let out a good yell himself.**_

_**Back in the Sick Bay, 12 Hours had passed like it was nothing at all. Doctor Crusher was waking from her drug induced bed rest. The nurse saw her begin to stir and walked over to "Doctor Data", tapping him on the shoulder she whispered a warning in his ear. With a look of fright on his face Data whirled around and unloaded the medical equipment he had into her waiting arms. **_

_**Then as he started to leave he glanced over to Dr Crusher and saw she was stirring and starting to get up. He tolled the nurse as he was leaving, "Thanks for the Red Alert, got to go now. Please see that she eats that high protein meal"**_

_**Data bolted for the door like a Targ on fire. He was gone before the nurse could utter a single word. Doctor Crusher sat up in her bed and was shaking the last cobwebs from her head. As her vision cleared she was handed a tray of food. **_

_**With a voice of authority Nurse Ilia, with her hands poised on her hips, proudly said, "I have orders to see that you eat every last bite of that food on that tray before you go back on duty. Grinning from ear to ear Nurse Ilia just had to add "Doctors Orders".**_

_**Doctor Crusher was pinned to the bed by the large tray holding the plate of food. Like a cornered cat with her ears flattened, she hissed back, "I'm not amused "Neither am I" said the EMH as he walked up and came to the nurses rescue. "As a doctor you of all people, are supposed to know better than to abuse your body in such a way.**_

_**Doctor Data was right in subduing you like he did. I scanned you myself and I can say for certain that if you continued with the abuse to your body in this way, we could very well have been burying you instead of rousting you out of bed"**_

_**The EMH's words went blank in Doctor Crushers mind. In a rage she blurted out "Doctor…Data?" With his arms folded, the EMH gave Crusher a scolding look. Still grumbling under her breath Doctor Crusher quieted down and started eating. **_

_**Momentarily distracted, she looked down at the food saying "This can't be our sickbay food. It tastes too good" The EMH took the moment to restart his debriefing, "In your absence we have dealt with 8 major surgeries and 3 dozen other assorted types of injuries. **_

_**After what I saw him do for Ensign Garavic and all the other patients, I'd say he has more than earned the title."**_

_**Nurse Ilia chimed in, saying "Those two kept up a pace that nearly ran all the rest of us in the ground. To tell you the truth, I could use a 12 hour sedative myself"**_

_**Doctor Crusher saw her opening. With an evil smile, she sneered back at nurse Ilia, "That can be arranged". Thoroughly insulted, Nurse Ilia stumped her foot and turned on her heel and left the room. The EMH was livid "That was very much uncalled for and not very professional either"**_

_**Properly chided into silence, Doctor Crusher returned to her meal. As the EMH turned to leave, he tolled her "I will be back in a few minutes to scan you and make sure you have consumed every last bit of that meal. You're going to need all your strength if you going to dismantle a certain android we both know.**_

_**Smiling wickedly, Crusher said" Why Doctor, what makes you think I would do a thing like that?" Taking only a moment to turn and face her the EMH returned the same evil wicked smile. "While you were asleep, I took the liberty of scanning your complete medical file." **_

"_**It seems that among your great accomplishments, you are also very well known for that Irish Temper of yours." As a parting thought, The EMH added, "While you are planning your mayhem, you might want to take some time to figure out how you're going to thank Nurse Ilia for that great tasting food your eating. Said it was your favorite" **_

_**With that the EMH turned and left hiding a very satisfied smile on his face. Doctor Crushers smile vanished as she looked down and stared at the food.**_

_**The bridge crew's cheers died down quickly. Each knew the job they had to do, while out there, some where was a modified Klingon battle cruiser. Its weapons systems enhanced by alien technology, and its captain once known for extremely brutal and vicious acts of cruelty, now committing an act of compassion.**_

_**Who knew what he'd do next?**_

_**Commander Riker knew the history of this captain, might be a cruel exaggeration. But to trust the safety of the Enterprise into the hands of such a madman would be a sign of insanity itself. "Sir" said the com officer on duty "Captain of the Klingon ship wishes to speak with you" **_

"_**Put him on screen" said Riker. Again the bridge is filled with an uneasy silence as the gaunt skull faced Captain Crieger came on screen. "What is your ships current status, Commander Riker?" Crieger asked. "Are your external sensors off line?" In response to Crieger inquiry Riker strolled over to the ops station on the bridge and ran a diagnostic. Returning his attention back to Crieger he said "Confirmed Captain, Short and long-range sensors are still off-line. **_

_**Crieger response seemed almost sinister. With a tight little grin he said "Then let me show you what I see." Instantly, the view screen shifted to a view of the Enterprises outer hull. Captain Crieger adjusted his sensor controls and the image moved down to the underside of the saucer section. The battle damage was horrific. "Some of the debris from our battle damage has mixed with that of the destroyed enemy ships. It's created a pretty sizable obstacle, and its drifting dangerously close to your deflector array and engineering decks. I scanned the debris field and located the remains of your crewmen. **_

_**I beamed them to my cargo hold. I maintained a vacuum there so they can be preserved for what ever arraignments you may prefer. Please notify me when arrangements can be made for them". Commander Riker was surprised but still wary of Crieger.**_

_**Riker remembered his encounter with this man before and decided to keep his responses short. **_

"_**Thank You for your kindness sir. I will contact you as soon as possible", said Riker. Captain Crieger face softened "No thanks needed commander. By the way, I can sense your apprehension towards me, and I can respect that. I have a lot to answer for. I am not proud of the way I have conducted my affairs, and I am sure Starfleet has more than their fare share of a few questions they'd like to ask me. **_

_**Riker softened his expression as well" "Of that, I have no doubt. I'll bet they can't wait to take that ship of yours apart too". All this polite banter seemed to ease the tensions on board but as with all things Starfleet, it was not to last. Behind Riker the helm officer on duty spoke up. "Sir, thrusters and attitude stabilizers are operational. Dampers still off line Short range sensors now functional."**_

_**Lightly tamping his hand on the officers console edge he said to the crewman "Very good, back us away from that debris pile slowly. Suddenly, without any warning at all the Condor broke off all communications, powered up his disrupters and made an attack run on the Enterprise. "Shields up, Red Alert" **_

_**Commander Riker called out. "We have minimal shielding" said the ops officer. Like lightning bolts the disrupter banks of the condor sent two streaks of energy. The volley looked like it was coming right at the Enter prise but for some reason it cleanly missed and hit something in the debris field. **_

_**The explosion only mildly rattled the enterprise but the crews nerves were another story. "Sir, weapons fire on objects in the debris field only" said the weapons officer "No impact anywhere on or near the ships hull or the damaged saucer section. **_

_**The weapons officer may as well been speaking to him self. Commander Riker was now furious at the reactions of Captain Crieger. "Stand down from Red Alert and get him back on that screen now." With communications restored Riker let loose his fury. "Sir, with all due respect just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Its bad enough we have to dodge space junk with limited shielding and sensors. **_

_**I don't need you showing off like that. Enough people think you have gone mad as it is. **_

_**Justifying their claims with rash actions will not help matters with us or Starfleet! Smiling Crieger stifled a slight chuckle at Rikers reaction." Calm down Commander. When I was scanning that space junk you were trying to dodge I saw movement. **_

_**I found a magnetically charged couple of phased proton torpedoes floating dangerously close to your ships hull. I did not have time for polite conversation and had to act fast or we would be here a lot longer than now. I felt you might appreciate it and might be a little tired of having to put your grand ship back together again. **_

_**So, I just eliminated the danger as quickly as I could to minimize any further damage to your ship. Clearly you are letting your recollection of my past history effect your judgment. I would advise you would calm down NOW!**_

_**Riker would have no part of this madman's attempt at sanity.**_

"_**Your actions may have been prudent, but with no notice, it was just about the most reckless I have ever seen. The next time you need to take any actions like that, I want to know about it before hand. My crew is very professional but we are on a razor's edge here and you with all the common knowledge of your history could have been seen as giving us more than enough reason to open fire and blast you out of existence. Not to mention, you nearly gave a few of us on the bridge a heart attack. Next time, I want some kind of up front fair warning. Is that clear"**_

_**Captain Crieger smile vanished. For a moment he just sat there and gave him a cold hard stare. A look, that would turn a Klingon's blood cold. Already furious beyond words Riker stood his ground, refusing to flinch and refusing to back down in any way. His hands were clinched hard together, his face was beat red. **_

_**He looked like he could pop a vein out of his neck at any moment but he stood his ground and wasn't about to back away from this confrontation. After what felt like an hour but was only a few minutes, Crieger expression softened. Taking a moment to steady his own anger Captain Crieger looked down at his consol for a moment to regain his composure. Looking back at Riker, his words were like iced razorblades. **_

"_**I apologize for the upset I caused you and your crew. You have my word that I will take no further actions without notifying you first. Riker knew he had won this standoff but still had no trust in this man. He knew he could not give an inch when dealing with him. Keeping his words very short he finally said "Good, I am glad we have an understanding.**_

"_**Crieger reaction was instant. Leaning forward as If to reach through the view screen to grab Riker by the throat, He locked his star on Riker and said" I can hear the venom in your voice Commander. Now, you will listen to me: While I command this ship as captain, you will give me the same respect as you would give your own. I could have just flown off and left your ship blind and crippled. How long would you and your precious Enterprise have lasted against those vermin I killed for you? Not very long I'll wager. **_

_**I chose to demonstrate compassion and save all of your collective asses not once but twice. Add to that that security patrols while you put your ship back together. I will not tolerate any further demonstrations of disrespect from you or any on else on your ship. Is that clear commander?'**_

_**The venom in Crieger voice had a chilling affect on everyone on the bridge. Still Commander stood his ground. His own blood chilled to the core a stone faced Riker simply said "Clear Sir"**_

_**Captain Crieger knew he got his point across and said" Now we have an understanding". **_

_**With that he slammed his hand down on the old Klingon com panel hard and broke off communication. His image now gone an exhausted Riker let out a sigh of relief and plopped down in his chair. Still no one moved. Everybody was staring at Riker wondering what he might do next. No one had ever seen him that mad before. **_

_**It's a good thing counselor Troy was in her quarters resting. If she saw this exchange, her view of Riker as a perspective husband would have been completely destroyed. Finally, as if on cue Mr. Data stepped off the turbo lift. With a look of puzzlement on his face, he looked around the bridge. With everybody still watching Riker closely, Data asked **_

"_**Have I missed something important" Lieutenant Carlson turned to asked Data ""Didn't you hear the Red Alert called out just a few minutes ago?" Data replied No I did not. The internship alert com system must still be heavily damaged. I will check up on repairs and see to its functionality. What else did I miss" "Only the finest most intense bluff I've ever seen" said Lieutenant Carlson. Riker stood visibly tired and shaken by the ordeal "Stations people, we still have a ship to run" **_

_**Just then he saw Data. Not realizing the time, he turned and checked the chronometers. "PM shift change people. AM shift you are dismissed, "said Riker "Data the bridge is yours. Carlson and Riker entered the turbo lift. Carlson said" Brilliant move Commander. Gutsiest I have ever seen. I will never play poker with you again." Riker smiled tiredly, placing his hand on the lieutenants shoulder" **_

_**Experience is the beginning of wisdom. Always remember that. All was in the turbo lift and was about to leave the bridge. Commander Riker was rubbing the back of his head. Muttering to himself, "Something just does not feel right." Just then he heard Data call out "Red Alert", "Shields to maximum power. Ships status Ops Control" Riker leaped out of the turbo lift just as the doors were closing and remained on the bridge. **_

_**Ops responded "Sir we have primary shield control restored but at only 75 percent of normal, Weapons control restored but phaser strength only at 80 percent of normal. We still have 15 quantum Torpedoes, but only use of aft firing tubes. Captain Crieger broke in "I have been monitoring your situation. Suggest you stay put and fortify your shields. I'll take on this fight. Already at Data's side Commander Riker said softly, "Good Luck Captain." For the first time since they met Crieger could sense the genuine sincerity in Riker's voice, responded kindly as well, saying " Thank You Commander; Crieger out" On the view screen, the condor moved off and vanished.**_

"_**Sir," said the Ops officer, my scan of the condor shows massive power fluctuations in his power grid." "That power node control system is identical to what was collected from the debris field left by the destruction of General Chang's ship, destroyed at the Camp Kiddimer Peace conference. All the conspirators and witnesses told Starfleet their was only one. He can fire while still cloaked.**_

"_**Apparently," said Riker, "our Klingon friends are not as truthful as we assumed. Data giving him a side ways look said it is a good thing commander Warf is not on the bridge to hear you say that. His reaction would be most unpleasant." Mr. Data, I want you and all the rest here on this bridge to understand that I in no way want to include Commander Warf in my previous assessment of the Klingon Empire. **_

_**Commander Warf has my complete trust and faith as he has done much to earn it. I trust him with my life and the lives of all who serve with him. Is that clear?" All around the bride a chorus of "I Sirs" rang out. "Good" said Riker. That being said Commander Warf is experiencing some difficulty in dealing with this situation and I don't blame him a bit. I would appreciate it if everybody were to give him some space and respect his privacy. Is that understood? Again the chorus of "I Sirs" rang out.**_

_**Riker turned back to Data "You know no matter how old that ship is the site of him veering off and vanishing, is still an impressive sight. O by the way Data Captain Picard is still on temporary medical leave and is resting in his quarters. The good doctor gave him a good dose of a sedative so he will sleep till tomorrow and should not be disturbed. **_

_**If anything happen,s I am sure you can handle it and then make a report for him to review later." Data said "I Sir" Data strolled a few steps to the Ops control station and temporary relieved the officer in charge. **_

"_**I am rerouting emergency power from the impulse engines to the shields. Shield strength now boosted to 90% of normal. Weapons control Officer Report" "All weapons available, all that still work that is" Data heard the sarcasm in his voice. He was about to discipline him when Riker stepped in the midst of the two. Easy Data he just lost his brother down on deck 25. The weapons officer immediately understood from the conversation that he was in the wrong spoke up saying Sirs, I apologize for my attitude and it won't happen again. **_

_**His hands shaking as he held on to the side of the console the weapons officer forced himself to attention. Riker and Data both saw how hard he was trying to do his job and let it go. AS data was technically in command of the PM shift he simply said "You are exhausted as is everyone else on the bridge. As far as I am concerned nothing was said. Glancing at Riker he quickly nodded his head in agreement but added softly." Just this once" Data said "put the conflict on the view screen" **_

_**Three ragged looking Jem-Hadar warships were forming up in an attack formation. Out of nowhere, a large ball of plasma appeared and impacted on the lead ship in the center of the formation. Its shields were no match for the old Klingon ship. It burst into a ball of flames sending hull shrapnel into the sides of the other ships. Fearing an impact from some of the larger chunks the two ships veered of in opposing directions. Again a plasma ball appeared from a different sector of space. **_

_**Obviously Crieger is applying the old fight and run method of combat. Not this time though it was a clean miss. The second Jem-Hadar warships captain was a little smarter than the last one. Using some more intelligent battle tactics he laid down a long series of phaser fire in the hopes of tagging the invisible ship hunting them so they can lock on target and destroy the Condor. Crieger sensing something like this had already moved out of the way and hid behind a small asteroid. As the second ship passed by he moved his ship out and blasted the second ship into pieces. **_

_**The third captain was circling in s standard vector pattern and was studying the fate of his two other friends. Back on the bridge of the Enterprise Commander Riker said two down and one to go. Ship to ship with the condor use wide pattern dispersal so the Jem-Hadar can't track his signal if he responds. Communications officer replied "I have him sir audio only" Riker said Captain Crieger be careful with this one he has been watching you closely. **_

_**You may have fired too many times to be able to continue hiding. Crieger didn't answer and Riker cut transmission. Sure enough Crieger should have heeded Rikers advice. This last Jem-Hadar captain was indeed a veteran of battle tactics and spotted a pattern in his enemy's attacks. Acting like he was about to head toward the Enterprise he allowed the condor to fire and locked on his position and fired. The impact on the condor's shields was massive. Energy streaked across the battered old ship like lightening bolts. The ship de-cloaked and rocking violently from side to side. **_

_**Now visible, they were on equal ground each outfitted with enough weaponry to vaporize each other they began to exchange volley after volley of phaser fire. Then the Jem-Hadar captain made the mistake of pouncing on the condor and forgetting the enterprise. Data stood and gave the order the torpedo leaped out of the enterprise and vaporized the attacking warship and at last the threat was over. But it would prove to be a bitter victory as the next image was of a man badly shaking with shock from burns and wounds all over his body. **_

_**Bracing himself to speak he said" "Thanks for the assist" He gave a ragged chuckle. Trying to muster some humor, he said "It would seem that I have become a little rusty in my battle tactics…..I could use some help…if you don't mind…that last volley got me pretty good…not much left working over here…Environmental controls off line… Have maybe two hours of air over here.**_

_**Right in the middle of communications the signal was lost and the screen went blank. Before Riker could react, "Sir", the helm officer, Navigation and propulsion back on line. Impulse only. Warp drive still off line. " Helm plot a course to rhondavoe with the condor and engage" Data stood from his chair and tapped his com badge Commander Data to Transporter room Three prepare for emergency medical transport from the Klingon ship to sick bay "I Sir", came the voice over the intercom system. Addressing Data directly Riker asked do you think we can pluck him off that crippled ship safely? Data said matter of fatly, "A lot safer than where he is now" Riker wiped the sweat from his forehead and said **_

"_**Yes of course you are right. Data I would like to get some repair crews over on that ship and see if we can salvage her. When we get back to Starfleet I would like to be able to hand her over to them in one piece." "Sir" said Commander Data, "You are in need of rest. If you require a sedative, I still have a hypo here and I have become quite good at administering the proper dose. **_

_**Riker started to back away hold up his hands saying "No…No… Data, the bridge is yours. I know when I am out classed. Data lowered his hand holding the hypo "With all due respect, Sir, I may be stronger and at times smarter, I will never be able to out class you. " Thank You" Riker said with a tired smile. "Don't worry, Sir. I can take care of this" said Data. Riker turned and strode across the bridge to the turbo lift saying as he walked "I know you will. I'll just stop off at sick bay and warn our good doctor about her incoming patient" Then Riker vanished into the turbo lift and the doors closed. **_

_**With that, the ancient rescuer madman of the past was himself about to be rescued. Sick Bay was back to normal. Or as close to what was thought as normal, considering all they'd been through. Doctor Crusher, now rested was busily moving from one patient to the next all the while avoiding the looks her nurse Ilia was giving her. Her mind was in turmoil of wanting revenge on Data and apologizing to Ilia. **_

_**She never was very good at either and this time it showed. The nurses shift was about to change, and she was at her desk trying to figure out just how she was going to apologize. At least, she thought to herself I got rid of that dammed EMH. Shutting him off gave her some pleasure but like a Klingon she wanted more. She wanted to delete the program but figured she might need him again someday like she did with the Borg. Frustrated at her own thoughts of remorse she thumped her fist down on her desk and rose to leave. **_

_**She made it just outside her office door just in time to bump into the very nurse she was going to look for. The impact caused the now off duty nurse Ilias drink to spill on Dr Crusher's uniform. After an awkward moment the two startled ladies pulled back from each other to survey the damage. **_

_**Ilia was trying hard but just couldn't stifle a laugh at the hideous mess now dripping down the front of Dr Crusher's uniform. In her mind the thanked fate and providence for the payback. "Go ahead and laugh, I sure deserve it. I am so sorry about how I treated you" said Crusher. Wiping her uniform shirt she asked "What is this stuff anyway? I hope it wasn't some lab experiment."**_

_**Ilia giggled again saying" I was going through the old records of the 20**__**th**__** century and found a history file on a southern city called Atlanta and a drink factory founded there hundreds of years earlier. The city was obliterated in the third world war so a lot of the records were lost. **_

_**They talked of this drink called Coke so I replicated the formula and came up with this drink. **_

_**I actually was bringing it to give to you as a peace offering but to drink not to ware. It has twice the caffeine of our coffee and the bubbles give me just the pep I need in the morning. With that they both broke out in laughter. Ilia was the first to stop saying "I wasn't too offended by your growling yesterday. I don't usually pull in my fangs and claws till I have had at least two of these in the morning. Crusher playfully took a couple of steps back saying" Was that your first or second drink?"**_

_**Smiling wickedly Nurse Ilia said well it was my third actually. I kind of overslept this morning" Extending her playful banter Dr. Crusher put her hands on her hips and in her best Irish accent she said" O really, would a certain Lieutenant be the cause of your tardiness?" Nurse Ilia's face turned red with embarrassment. **_

_**She decided to return the gesture. "No more than a certain Captain we both know" The site of this little Asian lady trying to sound Iris was comical at best but her words shocked Dr Crusher to her core. **_

_**With a look of shock and surprise on her face she stammered saying "What?...How?...No one knew…No one was supposed to know. We tried so hard to keep it quiet. I thought I would never get a chance when he met that Baku lady in the Briar patch. But not long after we left he got word that she had drowned while trying to learn how to swim. **_

_**Don't…Please….Don't tell anyone. He is so rigidly private a person he might brake it off. Ilia's wicked smile broadened. "How could we not know? When the two of you are together in the same room you both light up like a plasma flare." "O Great now what do I do" murmured Crusher. **_

"_**Well you can strike counselor Troy off your list. She tolled me the last time she saw you inter his office she nearly chocked on the pheromones you were both giving off" Trying to reassure her doctor/friend she held up her hand saying **_

"_**Don't worry. Though most of the crew knows, we would not dare think of teasing you or the Captain." Teasing me is one thing but teasing the Captain is quite another he just might bite your head off and hand it to you. **_

_**I've seen a few get on his bad side. Its not pretty" Ilia thought for a second and said : I guess he knows how to not get on your bad side in the morning when you wake up" Crusher leaned against the wall and let out a contented sigh saying **_

"_**With a man like that, I don't think he has a bad side." With that said they both nearly doubled over with laughter and all was forgiven. **_

"_**I'd better go and get this mess cleaned up and get on a clean uniform this stuff is getting sticky" Crusher said "When I get back I will meet you in ten forward and share this drink with Guinean. **_

_**The next round is on me" looking down at her shirt she said "Just not literally this time". Ilia didn't say a word but her wicked smile said it all and Dr Crusher could see she had a question on her mind. **_

_**In her typical Irish manner she put her hands back on her hips and said" Well, All right now, I can see that devious little mind of yours working. What's your question? Spill it. "Giggling wickedly Ilia asked "Well, whose shower are you going to use to get cleaned up?" **_

_**With a lighthearted scolding tone of voice Crusher said " Well My quarters of course" Then as she turned to head for the door she added "If I still have a clean uniform there." **_

_**That brought another round of giggles from both ladies. It felt good to have a friend to talk to. She was going to miss her when her transfer to Starfleet Medical comes through. As with all things Starfleet the happiness just didn't seem to last for just as she was going to step thought the door it opened to a very tired looking Commander Riker.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter-4**_

"_**The healing of Enemies"**_

_**As if on cue, Mr. Data's voice chimed in over the intercom. "Bridge to sickbay. Medical Emergency. One to beam straight to sickbay". Commander Riker's look said a lot to Dr Crusher. Now she was starting to get scared. Tapping his com badge Riker said "Hold Up Data". Turning his attention back to the doctor. Dr Crusher could tell from the grave look on his face that something was very wrong. Calling back over her shoulder to nurse Ilia, Crusher said get things ready. **_

_**I'll change into my scrubs. Ilia had done this countless times before she could now do it in her sleep. First, the gurney. Wheeling it into place, she went and got a medical cart. Everything was ready but suddenly Ilia seemed a little unsteady on her feet. Bracing herself on the gurney she shook off the feeling. Just then, Dr. Crusher stepped out of the dressing room. **_

_**Tapping on her com badge "Sickbay to Bridge, Beam patient directly to the coordenances. Nothing happened she turned to Riker. His voice to her seemed almost as grave as someone delivering the news that a loved one has died. He said "Brace yourself" "Data complete transport to sickbay and raise a level 10 force field around the sickbay and adjoining corridors."Level 10? 'said Crusher, "I hope we are not transporting a Borg drone." "No drone, this time something worse." **_

_**Materializing on the gurney, Captain Crieger had arrived. Stepping around the corner, she saw the tattered, torn and burned remains of an old style Starfleet uniform. But even that did not trigger her memory till she saw his face. Though horribly burned and bloody, Crusher instantly recognized him. The site of him stopped her dead in her tracks. With a shock, broken voice, she said "Crieger". **_

_**Nurse Ilia did not recognize him at first and was already working on him. After she gave him a shot of painkiller, his body relaxed and he went into a dreamlike state, he looked up and spoke to his pretty nurse.**_

"_**I must be dead, angels are working on me." Nurse Ilia smiled and said "No, not dead yet though it looks like you gave it a pretty good try. You could use some work. "I am at your convenience," said Crieger. Then sleep took him. Looking back at Crusher to fill her in on his vitals. Ilia saw the look of shock in her expression. "What is it" she asked. "That is Captain Creiger," said Crusher. **_

_**Suddenly, Ilia dropped her tricorder. Grabbing the side of the bed, she put her hand over her mouth. She remembered the stories of his savage butchery. "I think I'm going to be sick" With that she turned and ran to the sickbays back bathroom. Riker walked over to the doctor's side. **_

_**Crusher, momentarily distracted by Ilia's reaction, didn't hear him and was startled when he spoke. After taking a sip on his coffee Riker said "I know this put you in a bad place and I am sorry about that. If there were any other way I would take it. I know about Amanda being your mothers best friend." Shaking off the surprise Dr, Crusher turned and said "But she was your mothers cousin, Will, and what with all he did. Taking her into danger, getting her captured and killed and then the savage, murderous rampage he went off on violates everything Starfleet and Amanda stood for. **_

_**Riker studied him for a silent moment saying; "Amanda knew what she was getting into when she joined Starfleet. We all do. Our history is fragile and bloody and far from perfect and he knows he will have to answer for his war crimes. There is no one, Starfleet or otherwise that has not been either touched or savagely scared by the sorrows of war." **_

_**Deanna, herself is suffering. You know what she did to keep from being raped and killed, when those JenHadar soldiers boarded our ship. **_

_**She tries to keep busy and hides her suffering very well, but when you are close you can see her shiver sometimes. Our Counselor is in real need of some counseling herself." Dr Crusher, Steeling herself against the horror of working on this savage mass murderer, said "I will do all I can Will, but frankly I want to throw up myself." **_

_**Smiling tiredly, Commander Riker placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you will, you always have." "You've been the best doctor this ship has ever had and also a real good friend as well. Shedding a small and very brief smile Dr. Crusher said " And you have been a good friend to me and Wesley. I will never forget that. You better go and get some sleep before you drop from exhaustion right where you are standing."**_

_**With a slight chuckle and holding up his hands in mock surrender Commander Riker playfully said "Your right Doctor. I better get to my quarters, before I pass out and become in need of your services myself." Crusher playfully began pushing him out of sickbay saying, " Yes Will, you go I will tend to Ilia and this mess as she nodded in Creigers direction. **_

_**With that a tired commander left sickbay and headed for home. Ilia came out of the bathroom looking nearly pale from her convulsions." I am so sorry she said as she walked back over and picked up the broken tricorder off the floor, placing it in the bin marked " For Repair" and retrieving a new tricorder to recheck the vitals of Creiger. **_

_**Dr Crusher said" I understand your getting sick over this mess. I almost want to do the same myself but we have a job to do and I can't do it without you. Its probably just stress and exaution, but after we finish with him, I want to run a full physical on you and get to the bottom of this sudden quizeness". **_

_**Steadying herself Ilia said, Yes Mam, I will do it." "Thanks" said Dr. Crusher. " Now let's get to it. Ilia turned and began rescanning Creiger. " Readings indicate a massive amount of scars and old wounds on top of old wounds. Burns over 30 percent of his torso. **_

_**But look at this Dr. These readings on his arms and legs look more like Data's than what should be his. He has been torn apart and put back together several times. Some of these old wounds look like he did the repairwork by himself. There is no severe damage to internal organs. Just some bruising and inflammation where his lungs impacted on the inside of his rib cage. **_

_**Except for the burns and his arms and legs he is in fairly good condition, despite all his previous war wounds." Dr Crusher began her initial exam by cutting away the last of his uniform jacket and pants." **_

"_**It looks like the amputation and grafting of his limbs was done in haste. These wounds look like they were biologically welded." "That's not possible" said nurse Ilia. "Yet here it is said Dr. Crusher " Who ever did this to him is a couple centuries ahead of our medicine and in a real big hurry to get rid of him." "It looks like our mass murder has become our mystery man" **_

"_**I hope who ever did this will share their technology with us" said nurse Ilia. Dr Crusher didn't even loose a beat when she came back with "I hope who ever did this does not decide to go to war with us" "I am tired of putting people back together just to have them go right back out and get them selves killed." **_

_**Nurse Ilia considered her words carefully as she began healing his burns with her dermal regenerator. " I am glad that war with the Dominion is finally over" Dr Crusher reacted instantly " Is it really over?" "The vermin that did this to him and to us sure didn't think so." **_

_**Walking over to the wall display next to Creiger's gurney. Dr. Crusher noticed some strange readouts. "There seems to be an abnormally large amount of what looks like an anticoagulant in his blood stream. Its chemical makeup does not show up in any Starfleet Medical data-base." said Nurse Ilia. **_

"_**That's the least of our worries right now". Said Dr. Crusher. "We have him stabilized but with all these burns and scars, we definitely have a lot of work to do. Hand me that other dermal regenerator. **_

_**You work on the left side and I will work on the right." With that the surgery to put him back together began. Almost 4 and ½ Hours a tired Dr was recording her medical procedures and talking into a recorder." The repairs to his body were extensive. Just getting him cleaned up took two uniform changes for myself and Nurse Ilia." **_

_**A couple of times I saw her hesitate and nearly throw up, but she tufted it out and I am proud of her work and dedication. Although the repairs to his body are complete, the repairs to his psychological health will take time. War records of that era are spotty and incomplete but the data available suggests that current scans are vastly different from the records on file". Dr Crusher had her back to Creiger. **_

_**Though heavily bandaged and sedated she allowed her distraction to catch her off guard. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice coming out of that pile of bandages. "That's because I am not the same man that went to war. Believe it or not I actually find killing distasteful" said Creiger. **_

_**His voice was powerfully strong considering his physical condition and it sent a chill down both their spines. After a moment of apprehension they slowly began to turn around to face their now talking patient. Moving his bandaged head, Creiger asked, "Can I have a drink of water?" Silently they glanced at each other and walked over to his bedside. "I can't see you but I can smell the both of you and after living on a Klingon ship, yours is a heavenly scent. Are you two nurses?" asked Creiger. "No, I am Dr Beverly Crusher, and the woman to your right with the water is Nurse Ilia" Ah yes the angel I talked to before." Said Creiger. Shaking her head, Ilia said, "Still no angel, but I will work on it. **_

_**How are you feeling?" I've been worse but not recently. Please don't be afraid. I can hear the fear in both of your voices. I know what I did was horrible beyond words and I will have to answer for all I done but I am no longer the mad dog killing machine that history paints me to be. Who did all this reconstruction to your arms and legs? Asked Dr Crusher. "A people like no other. They were called Thoratons. They took pity on me and took me in and helped me in so many ways. For a time while they were working on me they had to link my mind with theirs. **_

_**In an instant and with very little effort I was able to absorb and understand their entire history. Then one of them, a princess I think, asked me in my mind about myself. **_

_**With all my wounds and injuries I had no strength to hold anything back and it all just came flooding out of my mind. The shock of it all knocked several of them down. Many got up and left but she stayed. She saw through my mind all the horrible things I saw and done. **_

_**I could see it was hurting her and wanted to apologize but she just sat there and held me in her arms as I sobbed for hours. She bathed me, clothed me and fed me for what seemed like weeks. And when my loneliness and sorrow forced me to cry out in the night she came and held me some more till my body could relax and I could sleep. **_

_**What I did not know was that she and the others were slowly healing my mind as well as my body. She hardly ever spoke and I never knew her name as she was able to block access in her mind. I would look in and see the word "Private" and I respected it. She will probably be the most trusted friend I will ever know and I didn't even get her name. **_

_**As I got stronger, she showed me their version of love. Nothing like ours. In my mind I felt like I was swimming in warmth with a light that was bright but did not hurt my eyes. Never had I ever felt anything like it. Their leader was a tall man who still distrusted me and kept me under tight security. I complied with every instruction and order without hesitation and in time gained a bit of trust from him. **_

_**Then one day he came to me privately and spoke to me in perfect English. It was like he always knew our language. He said, "You have done much and need to do much more. War like what we saw in your mind is evil and abhorrent to us. They are hard for us to understand and actually caused us much pain to endure. I understand your madness. I too once lost one special to me and thought I would only know pain for the rest of my life. We seek no further contact with you or your people. **_

_**You are just too violent a race for our people. I tolled him that with all the goodness and love they poured out on me the last thing I would ever want was to cause them pain. I would leave as soon as my ship could be repaired and the last of my medical repairs completed. He said my ship would be ready soon. **_

_**Repairing it was simple to them almost like a child playing with building blocks in Kindergarten. But the medical repairs will take time. The had extracted a complete sample of my DNA and was replicating actual replacements for my arms and legs. These mechanical versions were supposed to be temporary. My ships travel through space-time to their realm had caused some damage to the fabric of time itself. **_

_**Their princess, the lady that cared for me came to me and she appeared sick. **_

_**Their leader said I was causing her illness with my violent memories and had to go now. So I left. They couldn't send me back in time to the exact point where I left so they sent me here." He paused briefly. "I'm thirsty…Please…May I have some water?"**_

_**Nurse Ilia held the cup with shaky hands. Feeling the vibration in the straw as he drank Creiger reached up to steady her hand with his. As they touched Ilia froze. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Speaking in almost a dream-like state, Creiger said, "No more tears of sorrow for you my angel of mercy. Your time of joy is now…. Marry him…. Life is far too short to wait any longer…Very tired…must rest now… With that he dropped his hand to his chest and fell back asleep.**_

_**In a dead run, Dr. Crusher raced around the bed, Just in time to catch Ilia in her arms. Half-scared of Creiger and half-scared of what he did to her nurse Dr. Crusher never heard the approach of Counselor Troy. From behind her a voice nearly shocked the good doctor out of her shoes.**_

"_**He is empathic and a powerful one at that, I sensed him when he was brought on board." Said Diana.**_

_**Ilia still trying to shake the cobwebs out of her mind tried to focus and said "I need to sit for a minute" Diana and Beverly helped her to a chair in Crushers back office. Dr crusher was not happy as she fidgeted with her Tricorder. With a slight curse she said "Dam, All readings normal. But what she saw next nearly brought her to tears. Diana knelt down and empathicly linked with Ilia and they both cried with joy over what Creiger had done. **_

_**After a long moment Diana broke off her link and Ilia hid her face in her hands. Turning back to Beverly Diana through her own Vail of tears said "What a wonderful gift. He showed her love. In an instant, he was able to tap into an area of her mind I have spent weeks just getting near to. He just walked in and gave her, the answer to the questions she had been holding back for so long. **_

_**Ever since the death of her husband during the attack and assimilation of the Enterprise by the Borg, she has been afraid to let go, to open up and let someone else love her. And more importantly to get past her own guilt and let herself love again. This new man in her life has been doing all he can to make her happy, but he just could not get her past the feelings and thoughts of guilt. **_

_**He and I had talked several times and I counseled her and him to take it slow. She had a kind of dead zone in her mind. Feelings so suppressed that every time I got near it was like I pricked an open wound. **_

_**It reminded me of the suppressed thoughts that my mother had when they exploded in her mind over the death of my young brother. I was so afraid she was going to have a mental burnout like my mother did and she was almost catatonic. **_

_**I almost ddidn'tget her back from that one and ever since when I am exposed to similar mental wounds I still find it hard to suppress a shiver myself. Ilia's mental wounds were buried so deep I had all but given up on getting to them and this crazy man from the past just touched her once and walked right in." Ilia raised her head and uncovered her face. **_

_**In almost a dreamlike state she said to the both of them, "I am ok…He didn't hurt me…He touched me…gave me back my joy…I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest and I can breathe again…I am very tired…can I go home to my quarters and my man now? He is going start worrying soon if I am late."**_

_**Not just yet young lady. You need to rest here so I can keep my eye on you. At least for a while. I don't want to worry that man of yours" With that said Ilia looked into Dr. Crushers eyes and smiled a very happy but tired smile. Diana and Beverly had to work together to get Ilia out of the chair and over to a bed in sickbay. **_

"_**How can so small a lady weigh so much and be so skinny asked Diana" "Its called Dead Weight, said Beverly. " It happens sometimes when the body after being tensed for so long suddenly releases all its stress and relaxes". With the love and concern more of a mother than a doctor, Dr Crusher gently draped a blue Federation issue sickbay blanket over the drowsy nurse. **_

_**She leaned close and whispered gently in her ear "You have been keeping secrets from me young lady. I wonder what other secrets that physical you are going to get will reveal. "Smiling warmly, Ilia said "He just asked me last night." **_

_**Then the little but strong nurse, for the first time in a long time relaxed and fell sound asleep. Diana motioned for Beverly to come back to her office so they could talk privately. With the door closed, they turned to each other and then as if on cue they turned and stared at the bandaged body of Creiger. Dr. Crusher was the first to speak. "This is certainly not the same mad man history talks so much about." What Diana had to say was even more shocking. " **_

"_**She has the beginnings of a new life inside her body." Beverly's jaw nearly hit the deck. Falling backwards into her desk chair she said "You mean she is pregnant?" **_

"_**Yes that's exactly what I mean", said Diana. "And to complicate matters she herself does not know. It seems Creiger, like me saw it and decided it was best for you, her doctor to tell her. Her mind is better now and getting stronger but still too weak to handle the knowledge, so Creiger and I decided to shield it from her."**_

"_**How am I going to tell her? More importantly, How am I going to tell the captain? You know how he worries about everyone in his crew." "You tell those two and I will tell Will" said Diana. Actually this joyous news might be just what we need to get over a lot of this stress we have been under. The Captain has been a little grouchy of late. I see you two share some of the same attributes of temperament. I heard about how angry you are with Dr. Data". **_

"_**That's not very dam funny Diana." Smiling wickedly Counselor Troy turned and left saying "That's strange, I thought it was" Dr Crusher whirled her chair around and stared through the glass enclosure mumbling some incoherent obscenities. Outside of the sterilization containment field, sat a rested but very worried Captain. Looking up just in time to see his counselor wiping tears off her face, Picard asked, What has happened?" "History is a liar, Captain. Creiger is just as sane as you or any other member of this crew". **_

_**Pausing to help Diana finish cleaning her face, Captain Picard said **_

"_**After all we have been through, Counselor; I would not use the collective sanity of me or this crew as and example." Diana could not contain herself. No Captain, You do not understand. Creiger is sane and has empathic powers. He just gave nurse Ilia a wonderful gift of healing. **_

_**Not since Will and I got back together have I ever felt such love. I think you will soon be receiving a request for a wedding". "WHAT!" said Picard. Diana drew closer and whispered, "Ilia has a new man in her life and he just asked her to marry him last night and I think she is going to say yes."  
Captain Picard, as he often did when no one but him and Counselor Troy could hear, let his guard down and said " Well now, Its about time those two got things straightened away." "You knew?" asked Diana. "Counselor, I may be the Captain and possibly the most important and busiest man on this ship but you would be surprised to know that I have always had an active interest in all my crew members. Especially, those whom I call my friends. With all my wounds and surgeries after the Borg insident, she has seen me in all kinds of state. And not always my best. **_

_**No matter what was happening, she always greeted me with the warmest smile I have ever seen. **_

_**By the way, I also know that a certain First Officer has a few surprises of his own, for a certain counselor I know."" Really said Diana, I will just have to investigate this surprise and give you a full report tomorrow"**_

"_**Splendid" said Captain Picard, Now back to the matter at hand. How's our Guest" Diana saw Dr Crusher heading toward them and said He is resting comfortably now. He did not say much. I don't know much more about his medical condition. I'll leave that to Dr Crusher to explain to you. "Dr Crusher," Captain Picard said as she sneaked up behind Diana. Startled, Diana jumped "Don't do that, you scared the hell out of me" Now it was Beverly's turn to have a wicked smile "Gotch ya; payback can be very uncomfortable sometimes." Diana said "All right we are even." Then the good doctor turned her wicked gaze on the Captain. Picard knew that look. He held up his hands and took a step back saying "I just got here and I swear I didn't touch a thing." "That's not it said Beverly as she walked up rather sexily to her Captain and whispered into his ear, "Tomorrow." **_

_**Picards face went beat red. Stammering and trying to clear his throat, he said, "Yes, Tomorrow is a good time to start my investigation of Captain Creiger. Ill just dispatch some repair crews to make the Condor more livable again." Diana, witnessing this exchange was not about to let this one go. "You know it is getting rather late, We, I, should go I will see you two in the morning." Diana smiled so very wickedly and said "Well now, its about time you two got things straightened away." Picard's face went stone white and Beverly's jaw just fell open. "O great, you know too" said Crusher. **_

_**With a gleam in her eye Diana said Will and I were the first to figure it out. We swear we wont tell a soul but a great many other crew members have come to me expressing their joy at you two being together." That was all Captain Picard could take. Flushed with embarrassment he said "O GREAT," " I have to go and see to those repair crews. I'll see you in a little while, Doctor. Count on it said Crusher. With that the proud and brave Captain of the Enterprise scurried out of sick bay like a Targ on fire. **_

_**Still smiling Diana said, "Have a good night" and she turned and left before Beverly could say a word. Feeling rather exposed, Dr. Crusher stomped her foot and said Dam it, I am not going to loose this man, not this time." She stepped over to the replicator and said "Computer, One bottle of Champaign" After it finished materializing she grabbed it and stomped out the door. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter – 5**_

"_**Wesley's Visit"**_

_**Captain Picard could feel the eyes upon him. Most of the repair crews have finished their Bridge repairs and are tracing control circuit breaks in the lower Jeffery's tubes. After some time He gave the bridge back to Commander Riker and went to his ready room for some quiet contemplation. I have been such a prude about my privacy he thought to himself. **_

_**I had always believed that a ship's captain had to maintain a status of separation from the crew. But after all these years, this crew has become more like my family and this ship more like my home. Maybe it is time for a change. Sitting at his desk reading the same mundane report over and over just trying to keep his focus when all he wants is to be back on Earth and marry Beverly. **_

_**Finally, he signs the report and places it back in the carrier on the desk. Turning to look out his personal window and stare into space he heard a voice not heard on this ship in a long time. Startled he whirls around only to find an empty office. Again he heard the whisper and knew who it was. **_

_**He called out "Wesley". "Is that you?" Shimmering from the time travel he learned from the traveler, he appeared and solidified. " Yes Captain, Its me and I need to talk to you about this relationship you are having with my mother." said Wesley. " Happy for the visit an the distraction Captain Picard walked over and grabbed Wesley's hand and gave him a firm hand shake. **_

"_**It's good to see you again. Please sit. said Captain Picard. I was wondering when you would find out. We didn't plan this at all. It sort of just happened and now I must say I am in unfamiliar territory. I hope you approve and will give your mom and me your blessing. **_

_**Wesley just sat there with a blank look on his face, trying to read the sincerity of Picard's words all the while hiding his decision to approve of their marriage. **_

_**Wesley held his hand up in a gesture to stop Picard from saying anything more on the subject. " Captain, several years ago we once had a conversation while walking on a path at Star fleet Academy. I knew then that I could trust you with anything. I could also feel your thoughts about Mom and could see she and you were meant to be together. **_

_**You have been my Captain, my counselor, my friend, and as close of a father figure as I have ever known. I could never stand in the way of you and mom being happy." All at once all the stress drained out of Captain Picard's face and this powerful man smiled and exhaled with relief. **_

_**I can't stay much longer. This trip has taxed my abilities but I wanted to see you and mom as soon as I could. What do I call you now, You know ,when we are all together as a family, In private times. I will always call you Captain in public, But how about private... Do I use Dad, Or John Luke or Mr. Picard?" "I hadn't thought of that," said Captain Picard. I guess you could use any of those. I will yield to what you feel comfortable using. **_

_**Wesley smiled saying thanks and they both stood up and gave each other a hug. " Now where is mom? I know she was on her way here" Just then Dr Crusher walked in to his ready room from the corridor entrance. She did not want to stroll across the bridge carrying a bottle of Champagne. **_

"_**Wesley! I have missed you so much. When did you get here? She almost dropped the bottle when she threw her arms around her son in a big embrace. Captain Picard caught it just before it hit the floor. " Champagne!" and a good year at that." said Picard. " Mom don't squeeze so hard I can barely breathe" said Wesley. Holding on for dear life, Dr Crusher did not want to let go but begrudgingly released her grip on her son. **_

_**Before she could speak, Wesley interrupted. "Mom! Said Wesley, It's all right. I'm all right. I am not in any trouble or in any danger and I know about you and Captain Picard. We have already talked and not only do I approve, I was wondering what took you two so long. **_

_**Even as a kid I could see how much you two cared about each other. " Flushed with embarrassment and fumbling for some words to say Dr Crusher could only stammer. Captain Picard stood by her side and held her hand to steady her till she could speak. **_

"_**Well Wesley, this is not the way I wanted to have this conversation, but I just couldn't deny my feelings any longer. I am so happy to see you." " I am happy too but this little get together has to come to an end and I must transport back to where I came soon. I just wanted for us to have a little brief time as a family before visiting with the ship and crew at the wedding back on Earth. And don't worry I will be there. **_

_**And I will know where and when it will be. I can see you two even from my time placement." "Everything?" asked Dr Crusher? **_

_**Wesley began to shimmer and fade away but before he was gone he said "Well, not everything. Bye for now and I will see you soon Mom, You too - Dad. With that he was gone and Captain Picard had to admit to himself a little pride at Wesley calling him dad for the first time. " Hugging Beverly as Wesley shimmered away he whispered into her ear,"Its ok to let go. He is safe and will see us again soon" Placing her head on his chest she said I know its just hard having to say goodbye like that. **_

_**I cant believe he called you dad" Well we talked about that and I decided to let him make the decision on how to address me in private. But in public it is either Captain Picard or Mr. Picard." "Well Mr. Picard, said Beverly, I think there is a certain Captain who is off shift right about now and is needed in his quarters" **_

"_**I just have a few things to tidy up here said Picard and I will be there in a few minuets. Dr Crusher looked up from her embrace and gave Captain Picard a long loving kiss and said" I will see you there Sir and don't forget the bottle. She turned and walked sexily out to the corridor and walked out of site with a very big smile on her face. The excitement in his office now over with and the enticement of the events to come in his quarters, Captain Picard finished his shift quickly and quietly. He gave orders for the Klingon ship Condor to be scanned thoroughly and repairs to its hull completed as soon as possible to make the ship more space worthy and ready for travel back to Earth.**_

_**While being held firmly by a tractor beam, hundreds of hull workers were bouncing and scurrying about like a swarm of fireflies, welding one breach after another. It was the least he could do for Captain Creiger, after all he did to protect and defend the Enterprise, not to mention what he did to Nurse Ilia. Picard had to admit to himself that he was developing almost an admiration for the man. Like his First officer, Picard was beginning to wonder if Counselor Troy's Observations was right. Dianna, he thought to himself seemed a lot happier these days but the strain on her can still be easily seen. **_

_**I know Will, will do all he can to make her as happy as he can on the Titan but I wonder if Captain Creiger could help her forget the horrors of war that replay in her mind. For that matter I wish I could forget...forget...I am forgetting something..**_

_**As the turbo lift doors closed, he remembered. Thinking fast, his blood chilled at the thought alone he tapped his com badge and asked for Commander Worf. **_

_**He did not answer. Then he called out "Computer locate Commander Worf" the computer called back"Commander Worf is in holo - deck-6". Picard knew something was wrong and pressed the issue with the computer. "Computer how long has he been there?" The computer responded "Length of use , Now 23hours, 36 minutes, 18 seconds. System integrity sensors off line. Safety protocols off-line. Available sensors indicate signs of damage. Vital signs of Commander Worf erratic heart rate I half of normal and slowing. **_

"_**My God" Picard said aloud he wants to kill himself. Turning his attention back to the computer controls of the turbo lift. Tapping a series of buttons he called out "Computer override controls of turbo lift. Emergency transport to deck 6, Authorization Picard Alpha Tango" The Turbo lift slowed then lurched into reverse in moments he will be on deck 6. Tapping his com badge again he called out "Captain Picard to Dr Crusher" "Crusher here what is it Captain" **_

_**Captain Picard could not hold back the urgency in his voice, "Doctor, Medical Emergency, Get down to the holodeck on deck-6. Worf is there and he is not responding and is down. **_"_**Acknowledged" said Crusher. She tapped her com badge. Crusher to sick bay have my emergency kit for commander Worf ready for me to grab on the fly we have an emergency on holodeck-6. **_

_**Already in the turbo lift she caught her breath from her dead run and hollered loudly "Computer Emergency transport to sick bay. In seconds the door opened Nurse Ilia was waiting with the emergency survival pack made especially for Worf. She tossed it to Dr Crusher and said Go ahead I will catch up with a gurney and some personnel. With that the turbo lift doors closed again and she hollered out "Computer Emergency transport to deck-6." **_

_**Running the turbo lifts in emergency mode meant the inertial dampers were off line so she had top grab the hand rail and hold on. Meanwhile down on Deck-6 Captain Picard was already out the turbo lift there and in a dead run was tapping his com badge and calling out " Picard to Security. Meet met at Holodeck-6 with a rescue crew, Commander Worf is injured and is not responding. **_

"_**Security Acknowledged" came the response. Rounding the corned he noticed he was almost out of breath. When he arrived at the door to Holodeck-6 Security was already trying to pry open the door. This will take some time. **_

_**The control panel on the other side is fused. Dr Crusher came running up and already had her tricorder out and was scanning through the door."We have to hurry Captain, or we will loose him". The security chief jumped up and motioned everybody clear of the door saying "That's all I need to hear" and he pulled out his phaser and cut a wide hole through the door. Slightly miffed Captain Picard said "You could have waited for me to give the order."**_

"_**My apologies sir ,but the Doctor did say we had to hurry. Security team get in there and secure the area. In seconds the crew said all clear and both the Dr and Captain stepped in. The sight was a nightmare everywhere they looked their was either bodies or physical damage to the Holodeck walls. Bodies as far as they could see. Some Blasted with phaser fire, Some sliced up, and some physically torn apart. **_

_**Rushing through the tangled mess they made it to Worf side just in time. Scanning, Crusher said "No Time left. We must act now or we will loose him" Placing her backpack down on the floor she unzipped and opened it to reveal two large bags of pink Klingon blood plasma. "Good Thinking Dr. Crusher" said Picard. Crusher was working franticly setting the transfusion needle and closing the open wounds ." I knew if Worf was down it would have to be from massive blood loss. **_

_**I had the genetic makeup of his blood on file from back when we worked on his spine. I had this kit designed for this purpose. Good. The transfusion is working his vital signs are beginning to get stronger now I have to get these wounds closed now or all this fresh blood will just leak out. Picard could only sit back and marvel at the speed of Dr Crusher. **_

_**Working like a fanatic, Dr. Crusher flew from one wound to another, sealing one artery after another. After keeping up this frantic pace for a few minutes she was at the last wound and had it almost sealed up when nurse Ilia arrived with the medical team. Her uniform covered in blood Dr crusher was about to give ordered for loading him on the gurney and transport back to sickbay when Captain Picard interrupted. **_

_**I want him taken directly to the brig infirmary and activate bed restraints at full power. Security chief, I want two guards inside and outside the infirmary and doorway force-fields kept at maximum at all times. Set all weapons on heavy stun force." **_"_**But Why" asked Dr Crusher."Look around you doctor. If he finds out about our guest in sickbay, how long do you think it will take for him to tare this ship and its crew apart?" **_

_**One glance was all she needed "Agreed, he is ready for transport. Now do as the Captain has instructed and hurry we have got to move him while he is unconcience or none of us will be able to control him." Picard smiled" I am glad we agree doctor. Medical team get him loaded up Security help them. Move him quickly but quietly before he wakes. The doctor will see him in the morning. Keep me posted if anything changes." You heard the man lets move out I don't want to be anywhere near him when he wakes up. **_

_**It didn't take long to get him loaded up and out of the damaged holodeck. After everyone left Picard called out **_"_**Computer end this program and delete it from your database files." The computer Beeped and everything vanished except the puddle of Klingon blood at their feet. Other than some damaged walls, It was the only thing that gave testament that anything occurred there at all. Firing a phaser he borrowed from a security guard he vaporized it.**_

_**Doctor Crusher finally relaxed and slipped into Picards arms. With a note of concern, Picard asked " Are you all right?" "I am now", replied Crusher," That was one hell of a way to end our shift. Privacy on this ship is next to impossible. Its been a busy day and I haven't eaten anything since Breakfast and what a breakfast it was." Oh?, said Picard, "Are you referring to the food or the exercise?" **_

_**Giving Picard a little snuggle hug she looked up into his eyes and said "When we get to your quarters, I'll show you. But I do have to eat .. and soon. I don't want that damned E.M.H. Breathing down my neck again." Well that was your fault. You know better than to starve yourself like that. If I knew what you were doing I would have given you a shot myself." With that, Picard took one quick glance around to make sure they were alone, then he leaned down and gave his personal doctor a very passionate kiss. **_

_**As he drew back. Crusher opened her eyes and stared deeply into his. For her all the world just faded away. All she could see was the man she loved. "Was that dinner.. or desert?" she asked."Perhaps a bit of both", said Picard. Without realizing what they had done, They had both walked out the door hand in hand and the hall traffic noticed but kept on their way saying nothing but offering some warm smiles. Captain Picard realized what they had done and held up their clasped hands and rolled his eyes. Off they went down the corridor, to the waiting turbo lift. **_

_**As the doors closed Crusher said "I am glad we did that...see the world did not come to an end."Picard smiled, It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. **__**Maybe I've been alone way too long." Crusher gave Picards hand a little squeeze and said well you are not alone now and if I have anything to do with it you never will be again." "Is that some kind of marriage purposal doctor? I would have thought that was my responsibility. I guess I should make some kind of announcement at Lieutenant Garavic's Reception." **_

_**With her Irish inquisitiveness all fired up she said "Oh really now, and what kind of announcement would you be making?"Picard rolled his eyes and decided to have some fun. Being french he had a hard time imitating her Irish brag but came back with " Well now, lass, don't you think we should be making plans about getting hitched?" **_

_**Her response was immediate. Leaping into his arms she said "Yes,Yes,Yes," and planted a very long and very passionate kiss. As it turned out it was a little too long. Before they knew it, the turbo lift doors opened. The corridor was empty except for two people who quietly stood in front of them waiting for their turn to use the turbo lift. Both Riker and Troy were grinning from ear to ear and watched them with great admiration. Regretting that he had to spoil the fun, Riker cleared his throat. **_

_**Embarrassed by the obvious site they were making, Picard and Beverly quickly but awkwardly untangled themselves and straightened their uniforms. Captain Picard was the first to try to say something but all he could do is stammer some incoherent words of apology. He was about to offer an excuse but Riker still grinning just held up his hand and said" No need to explain, Captain, no need at all." **_

_**With another awkward shuffle the group exchanged places and Riker and Troy stood in the turbo lift. The door was about to close when Riker called out Halt!. Riker stepped out to his Captain and long time friend who was now as red faced as he could be and handed him a small wooden box with a flower painted on it. "I guess you will need this now" and Troy just couldn't hold it anymore had to say "And its about time too?" Then the doors closed and they were gone. **_

_**Standing there in the hallway looking embarrassed and dumbfounded they both glanced around to make sure they were alone. Beverly just couldn't stand the waiting any longer. "What is it?" Picard slowly opened the box and the both gasped with surprise.**_

_**There, inside that beautiful little wooden box, Glittering brightly even in the low light of the corridor, was two perfect looking solid gold Irish Chaddah wedding rings. Both of them turned and started walking down the corridor to Picards quarters. Picard finally spoke."Well, I guess the diamond ring is mine." Playfully slapping Picard on the back of his shoulder she said "Not on your life buster give me that." Standing in front of the door to Picard's quarters she tried it on and exclaimed "Its a perfect fit!, Those two little sneaks!, They must have scanned us when we were not looking to get our size." **_

_**Picard took his out and looked at it in the light and then slipped it on. "Something wrong John Luc?" asked Beverly. **_"_**Oh, nothing really. As I looked at it I was struck by how much time it took to get us to this moment. We should have done this a long time ago." "Well you will get no argument from me" Walking inside Captain Picard turned back as the door closed and checked to make sure it was locked and the privacy indicator was working. Giving Picard a warm snugly hug she said "Lets forget about the past, and concentrate on making ourselves happy in the here and now." **_

"_**And in the future," said Picard. Then he gave Beverly another warm kiss. Now when they parted it was Picards turn to get mischievous. Rubbing his hands together he smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together and with a spring in his step he went over to the computer replicator to make dinner for his soon to be bride. Looking back at Beverly as she sat down at the table he said." **_

_**Now I am suddenly very hungry. Picking up the two plates of food he walked over to the table and set them down. Picard asked Beverly what she wanted to drink and she said Champagne of course. You did bring it with you. Snapping his fingers he said Damn, I left it in that turbo lift when we went after Worf. Snickering, Beverly said "Well, Someone else is going to have a good time tonight." **_

_**Pressing some buttons on the replicator he produced two crystal stemmed glasses of Champagne and brought them to the table. After he sat down Picard said Lets eat... As they both began eating the food Beverly said," Okay, I'm for that, But what about desert?" Why Beverly," he said in mock surprise. " You should know by now that deserts are my specialty." "As for those two conspirators, I shall have to have a little talk with them. **_

_**I wonder how they found out about us?" Beverly flushed with amused embarrassment and said "Well, let me see if I can get this right. Troy told me that her and will were the first to know. Then earlier today my nurse Ilia said when we are both together in the same room we both light up like a plasma flair beside she says most all the crew knows but none would dare say a thing. They are all glad we found each other." **_

_**She took another bite and looked down at the food and said this is great, but I can't wait for desert. Wiggling her fingers in the air she looked at her ring, I must say Will and Dianna have good taste in rings. Picard set his fork down on his plate and looked up at Beverly. You know, I'll just bet he has another little wooden box hidden up his sleeve. If I know Will Riker, He has set up some elaborate surprise for Dianna right now."**_

_**A few decks down the turbo lift doors opened on deck eight. Both Will Riker and Diana Troy almost fell out of the lift. Laughing so hard Will struggled to say something but just couldn't. It took a long time for the two of them to catch their breath. Finally, Riker was able to speak. "Finally, after all these years together, I got the last word with that man. Did you see the looks on their faces?"**_

_**Diana leaning against the turbo lift wall, finally got enough wind in to speak." I would have given anything to have seen their faces when they opened that box!" With that another round of belly laughs ensued causing the both to fall out of the lift onto the corridor floor. After a few seconds Riker rolled over and gave Diana a light kiss and scrambled to his feet. Her eyes locked on to his as he helped her up. " Alright you are up to something. I can see it in your eyes. Why are we going to holodeck Two? What is this surprise all about?"**_

"_**You'll see soon enough" said Riker. "Although I'm not sure I could top what just happened with the Captain and his personal doctor. I've been waiting for almost a month, trying to find the right time to spring it on them and couldn't have been more right if I planned it. The both stumbled down the corridor laughing again and stopped at the door to holodeck two. Suddenly, Riker's demeanor changed and he got all serious. **_

_**This caught Diana off guard a bit. "I have something to show you, and I am not sure how you will react, so brace yourself." Suddenly Dianna did not know what to say. She tried to stretch out with her empathic powers, but Will had long ago learned how to guard his mind from her probings. **_

_**After a moment to steady herself she steeled her emotions for what was to come and stepped in front of the door saying "I am ready" Riker was playing this to the hilt "Are you sure?" he asked one final time. She was loosing her patience and said "Yes. Lets see it Now". Riker knew from the way she said "Now," that she would wait no longer. He tapped the computer console and it lit up. After pressing a series of buttons he called out to the computer " Computer run holodeck program Riker - One. Access code W-Y-M-M. Still Dianne had no clue and was getting nervous. **_

_**The computer responded, "Access granted;Program running. You may enter when ready." Riker stepped over to Dianna's side. As the doors started to open he slid behind Dianna and covered her eyes with his big hand. Surprise and exasperated by this move, she tried to pull his hands away but will resisted. "No Peeking!" he said. Diana could sense the growing excitement in Riker and stopped resisting. **_

_**Gently he ushered her inside and the holodeck door closed and vanished. Diana could feel sunlight on her face, smells that seemed familiar and the sound of birds off in the distance. She knew this place in her mind but just couldn't remember it. "Now," Riker said "Are you really ready?" Riker intoned, knowing that what Diana would see, would make her very happy. She swallowed hard and said "Yes." Suddenly Riker's hands were gone. Taking a second to focus her eyes, what she saw, she could not believe. All around, everywhere in sight there was a complete representation of the botanical gardens of her home world of Batazed. **_

_**When she saw what was in the middle of the garden up on a small hill, the shock from the sight took her breath away. It was the Marrying Chapel. Gasping with Joy she whirled around only to find Riker down on one knee, Opening another small wooden box. Inside was a beautiful set of matching Jade,Gold and Diamond Rings. "Diana Troy, I love you with all my heart, and can not live without you any longer. Will you marry me?"**_

_**Shocked beyond belief and overjoyed at all the wonderful detail Riker went though, She could only stand there and cry as he placed the ring on her finger. After a second she tried to talk but could only squeak out her answer "Yes, I will". Diana took one glance down into wills eyes and dove into his waiting arms. There in that beautiful garden the two of them kissed and mad wild passionate love. Afterwords they both lay ed naked, in the flower patch staring up at the blue sky. Diana closed her eyes, smelled the cascading scent of a multitude of flowers being carried by the wind. **_

_**Opening her eyes she held up her hand to examine the exquisite ring her loving man just gave her. " Its Lovely, Will. I had no idea you had planned all this, but it could not have come at a better time." Lazily she rolls over pressing her naked body close to his and gave him a very passionate kiss. Of course Riker had to reciprocate and soon they were off lost in their passions.**_

_**Now totally spent and covered with bits of flower petals, stems and sweat they both fell asleep in each others warm embrace. Though the two hour run time had elapsed Riker and Diana barely noticed it. Now the computer is beeping for instructions from Commander Riker. Groggily, Riker turned over and pried one of his eyes open to see what the fuss was all about. he called out "Computer why are you beeping me and what time is it anyway. Diana stirred and teased him saying "Boy you are a grouch in the morning" Riker started to laugh it off when the computer responded. **_

_**Current time is 23:30 hours. Allotted time for program run has elapsed. Use of holodeck system being requested by Lieutenant Carlson. "Oh Great" said Riker. Diana had a sparkle in her eye. "Isn't he that new poker player you lost to the other night?" " Yes he is, but he wont be able to do that anymore now that I know his tells. Hurry up and get dressed if he gets in and finds us like this neither of us will hear the end of it and he will have it blabbed all over the ship in hours.. Hurry Diana! Get dressed!" "I'm going as quickly as I can, said Diana. Id like to see you try to put on a uniform like this all sticky from sweat" **_

_**"I feel like I am," chuckled Riker as he tossed her shoes over to her and grabbed his own. The system beeped its last warning and self terminated just as the two got their last shoe on. Calmly they walked out past Lieutenant Carlson like nothing happened. Riker even smiled briefly saying " Holodeck is all yours, Have a nice day." Carlson said nothing but as they walked past and turned down the corridor, he could see Commander Rikers shirt half out of the back of his pants. **_

_**Deciding that discretion might be the safer way to go he said nothing and turned back to the control panel inside the door and the door closed as he walked into the holodeck. Not breaking stride or even daring top look back the rounded the corner and was out of sight. Riker slid his hand around Diana's waist and pulled her close. Whispering in her ear he said " Lets finish this in my quarters. We will get a bath, relax and pig out on chocolate ice cream.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter-6**_

"_**Influences"**_

_**The Next Morning came and went. Both the Captain and his first officer were late. Commander Data knew he had to wake them but wanted to wait a minet longer. His time ran out when the bridge crew noticed and began to look around. Command is a delicate thing and he was not going to give any wrong impression. Having no other option He called them on the ships intercom.**_

_**In two different quarters, Uniforms and shoes went flying. Both officers acknowledged Mr. Datas Inquire and assured him nothing is wrong and they were on their way. Captain Picard was the first to finish and started out the door with his personal doctor not only in tow but struggling to put her left shoe back on. In the Turbo lift neither said anything but both could not contain a silly little grin. Two decks up the lift stopped and opened to allow Commander Riker and Counselor Troy on board. **_

_**Feeling particularly uncomfortable at the tardiness of himself and his personal doctor, Picard started to say something to Riker. Giving his patented grin, Riker spoke before Picard could. He raised his hand and said "I will never tell a soul" Picard shifted nervously. Trying to change the subject had never been all that easy for him to do. " This lift is going rather slowly isn't it? Why is it taking so long for the damn thing to get to the bridge." **_

_**Riker said "Battle Damage Sir," "lift systems are working at half power. Three were badly damaged and had to be taken off line for safety. Two were destroyed outright by the impact of that last Phaser blast. The same one that nearly killed Ensign Garavic." The lift stopped at Sickbays deck and Doctor Crusher said as she strode away, "I have to go check on her." "Last I heard she wasn't holding up to well." **_

_**Before the door closed she quickly turned and flashed all of them the ring and gave them a big smile. Riker looked back at Captain Picard who was now red faced with embarrassment. Picard spoke to the both of them. "Well its your fault you know. Then he held up his hand to show that he was wearing his ring too. Troy and Riker were not shocked. Instead they held up their hands and showed off the special set of rings they had on. Troy was beaming and could hold it back no longer. **_

_**She blurted out, "He did it. He finally asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Letting his guard down for a moment Picard greeted them both warmly shaking their hands and giving Troy a french kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations" he said, "Looks like we may have a double wedding." In a private whisper to the two of them he said "I must say that my new found openness has been a lot of fun. Counselor Troy smiled back at her Captain. Still holding her man's hand she said " Liberating isn't it?" **_

_**Her words hit Captain Picard like a hammer. **_

_**The shock of realization was all over his face as the color started to drain out. Riker's smile vanished immediately. With a scowl look of concern on his face he asked "Whats wrong Captain?" Speaking aloud to Troy, Captain Picard said " Sometimes, Counselor, Things go a little too smoothly." Number-one I want you to do a little investigating. Run an internal sensor scan Mechanical, Environmental and Biochemical. **_

_**Run the whole works going back at least 96 hours and do it descretly. I don't want to arouse the concern of the rest of the crew as yet. Use Commander Data as he can scan much faster than any of us. Lets see if our "Liberation" isn't being arranged by some external source. Remember how that Met aphasic Radiation slowly began to affect us in the Briar Patch. I just cant shake the feeling we are being affected some how. Counselor Tory's empathic powers immediately sensed Commander Riker grow as tense as a board.**_

"_**Captain, "With all due respect, I sincerely hope you are wrong about this. I mean no disrespect sir but with your history of ext ream sensitivity to issues of privacy, I have sensed no change in my love for Diana. If anything I think we are all a lot closer because of our shared stressful experiences in the last few months. We have both served under your command to the best of our abilities and enjoyed the privilege of your friendship as well for many years now. **_

_**Of course, You Know, I will do as you order me to do but I hope to God you are wrong. Doctor Crusher and you have never been happier and I would hate to be the one to deliver the news that it was all arranged by some, outside force. Captain Picard did not have to be empathic to sense the love these two shared for him. He looked down at the deck for a moment. **_

"_**Will, Diana, I am the one who has been privileged with your friendship and your loyalty. You two are like my family. In every sense of the word. I too hope I am wrong on this one. Call it intuition, or maybe even a little healthy paranoia. I just cant shake this nagging feeling we are being influenced again. Finally, The turbo lift door opened to the bridge and all three silently split up and attended to their tasks.**_

_**Meanwhile, Back in Sick bay life was returning back to a state of normalcy. Dr Crushers mood could not be any happier. With a light step and a light-halfhearted hum, she walked past her glass enclosed office noticing nurse Ilia who normally, would be sitting at her desk finalizing her overnight medical report, was not there. Curious at what has taken place she crosses over to the recovery ward.**_

_**Ilia was at Lieutenant Garavic's bed helping her to sit up. Doctor Crusher was a little surprised at her improvement and said, "Its good to see you up and about this morning." Glancing over to Jeordi in the corner, she added "How are we all doing today?" Nurse Ilia picked up the already finished report pad off of Garavics nightstand and stepped over to Doctor Crusher to address her formally, saying " All patients are stable Doctor. **_

_**The pm shift has ended and here is the nights reports. **_

_**As doctor Crusher reached for the pad Ilia noticed the ring. " I see you got your little surprise last night." "What!" Crusher exclaimed. "You knew too!"**_

_**Her response brought a big belly laugh from Jeordi back in the wards corner. Sitting up in his bed he smiled and said "O, come on now, after all these years together, you had to know that if anything gets done around here we are all going to be involved." While everybody shared a warm good natured and loving little laugh Crusher just stood there hands on her hips tapping her foot.**_

"_**What kind of conspiracy is this!" Does everybody on this ship know? Has everyone of you had a hand in getting these rings? Just how far does this go?" Now a little flustered, and out of breath she just fell silent and was suddenly afraid. " If the Captain finds out he could pull back and retreat into his shell and I will loose him forever. You all know how much of a private person he is. " Nurse Ilia embraced the doctor reassuring her. "Its all right we all took measures to keep it quiet till the two of you could make an announcement." Jeordi cut short his laugh " OK, I'll explain it as best as I can you can get the other specifics from Diana. **_

_**To begin with Will was the mastermind and he called us all together to have a secret meeting about you too."That Terrorist!" Blurted Doctor Crusher, Jeordi cut her off before she could unleash one of her patented Irish rants. "Now..Now, don't get to upset with him Beverly. The way he talks about you and Captain Picard, you would think you were all related in some way. Serving together on this ship has made all of us more like a family than just a bunch of friends. Any way, Will told Diana, She told me and I told Nurse Ilia. It was her responsibility to get the ring sizes. Nurse Ilia added, Scanning you was the easy part. But I thought I was never going to get Captain Picards till he came in with that small cut from that fencing accident he had a few months ago. And about a week before we went to the Briar patch and had that struggle with the Sona we had stopped off to deliver supplies to DS-9 and we all sneaked off and met up in the promenade and then pooled our replicator credits and some money Will had won at the Dabble Table and got the very best ring set the merchant had on hand.**_

_**Dr Crusher was flabbergasted and shocked at all the eminence care, love and secrecy it took to pull off this entire surprise. Suddenly, Captain Criegar spoke up. Warmly, he said "Doctor, Love like that from friends like these is very rare in any time line. You are very blessed. Maybe this ship isn't as big as it looks after all. Doctor Crusher threw up her hands in utter disgust and surrender. "All right..all right I give up. Rachael Garavic, I hope you were taking notes. I don't want to hear of you getting caught up in anything like this." Rachael turned her bandaged head and said With all due respect Mam, I hope I do have this happen to me. It would be an honor to have friends who would go so far to show as much love as yours does."**_

_**Grumbling but still very happy, Doctor Crusher just shock her head and walked out of the ward back to her office. Rachael moaned a little. Jeordi asked are you all right Lieutenant?" "Please, in here call me Rachael. My arm is sore and my hand is tingling a little but I thing I am OK, I am due for another pain shot soon. **_

_**Its probably just that. I wish I could have seen the look on the doctors face just now." "I still have my old implants," said Jeordi You are welcome to use them if you need them. It will take some adjustments, but I think we could make that old visor fit your head." "Well, I don't know" said Garavic I heard some rumors about that visor system of yours. It lets you see things we cant normally see. Just how well can they be...adjusted?" Ill never tell said Jeordi. With that they all shared a laugh. **_

_**Garavic layed her head back in the soft pillow. I'm scared Jeordi" I don't know if I will ever be able to serve in star fleet like this. My arms, legs and eye all ruined. How am I going to attract a man looking more like a machine than a woman. All I want to do is go back to my post and just pretend that nothing ever happened. "Calm down now." said Jeordi. Doctor Crusher is not done with you yet just look at what she did for me. My legs looked like two charcoal brickets and now not only can I walk but I cant tell where all their work began and left off. I see that Commander Data has taken a very serious interest in your welfare. It was he and the EMH that worked on you and kept you alive till now." "I must admit to a serious interest in him too." "But every time I think to get a chance to talk to him he just turns away and **_

_**avoids my attempts at conversation." **_

"_**Its not about you, Rachael, He is an android and tried to have a relationship once in the past and it ended very badly. He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He is still working out the inputs is emotional chip is giving him. But to let you in on a secret, I think he has a crush on you." "God, I hope so" said Rachael. They both chuckled a little but cut it off when they heard other visitors came in. "Doctor Data!" Jeordi called out. "Its good you could pay us a visit!" That's not very funny Jeordi. It took a lot to put lieutenant Garavic back together. **_

_**Doctor Crusher is the ships doctor I was just able to help out when she needed it. I am not too comfortable with that Doctor title." "Why not data?" her voice brought an instant reaction as he whirled about to face Doctor Crusher. Seeing his reaction Doctor crusher decided to take the opening to drive home her point. " Why Data, I am not empathic but even I can sense some real fear in you. Taking a menacing step with each word, she was now within striking distance of Data and had his complete attention. Jeordi went deftly silent and watched closely just in case he was going to have to repair Data after Dr. Crusher was through with him.**_

" _**And with good reason," said Data , Your Irish temperament is well documented in Star Fleet files and you were particularly hostile towards me for a long time after I knocked you off that sailing ship into the ocean on the holodeck during Commander Worf's promotion ceremony. Now standing closely Dr. Crusher lightly placed one finger on Data's chest saying " Relax Data, " I'm not too upset with you anymore. She leaned closer and with a leering smile she added But if you do anything like that to me again I am going to throw you out the nearest airlock and drag your body for at least two light years through space before I tell anybody you are dangling off one of the ships Nacelles. Do you understand me?" **_

"_**Perfectly, Doctor. It will never happen again." **_

"_**It better not," said Crusher, As you may have surmised we women have incredibly long memories. "Glad your on our side Doctor" said Jordie " I don't think we could win a war against the likes of people with you particular brand of mayhem." And if you don't get out of that bed and to your therapy lesson Mr. La forge, You will see just what kind of mayhem I can get into." With that Jordie was up and out of the ward in a flash. Doctor Crusher gave Lieutenant Garavic her new pain shot and she relaxed. **_

"_**Wait a minute" Did I hear something wrong? I have been promoted to Lieutenant?" " That's right said Data. " It was one of the things I came here to talk to you about." "Now that's a change. said Garavic, I am usually the one trying to chase you down to talk to you. Some private things I have been wanting to say for a while. Data put his hand in hers and said softly "I know, somehow, I don't understand all of it but I feel something..But we cant talk about that right now. Just then Dr Crusher returned to her bedside. **_

_**She scanned the ocular replacement Data had installed in the last surgery. " Everything looks in order. Now lets take off those bandages. Will you assist me Doctor Data? She said with a sneering smile. Data knew better than to persue the matter any further so he let it pass and simply said "Yes Doctor." Slowly she took off the bandages. As the last remnants were falling away she said "now close your eyes for a moment and let me finish my scans. Data called out to the computer" Computer dim lights to 1 third standard elumination. Doctor Crusher finished the last of her scans and had to say, " Nice work Doctor Data!" **_

_**Although I think you got her hair a shade off on the red scale." 'Their wasn't much left to work with so I scanned your hair for a comparison while you were...resting. Slowly Garavic opened her eye and said "I can see something. Shapes shaded shapes a little out of focus.. kind of fuzzy. Data used his scanner to adjust her implant and it refocused. " Data I like how you hid the ocular mechanism behind that colored iris and the match to the other is so close I can hardly tell the difference. I think you may have missed your calling. This is some of the finest work I've seem in quite a while." She raised up and whispered in his ear "You do have feelings for her. Now tell her." In a low tone he said All in good time doctor. I need to counsel with you over these findings. Data leaned over to Garavic and gave her a small peck on the cheek and said I will be right back. She squeezed his hand and then let go . **_

_**As he turned and walked away Dr Crusher raised her eyebrow and said Now that was a real nice way to tell her Doctor Data.. From behind them another voice spoke up in the room. "Good God," Just what we need, another doctor on this ship is their anything you cant do Data?" "I am not sure how to answer that Captain". Lieutenant Garavic perked up some more at the tone of his voice. Captain is that you?" Her bed turned away from them she did not see him enter the room nor did she see the box he was carrying. "A little something for me?" asked Doctor Crusher.**_

_**Captain Picard stood straight and said "No, as a matter of fact it is for my newest Bridge lieutenant he walked over and got into her field of view. Captain Picard was astonished, He whirled around to Data, Data this is outstanding. **_

_**You totally rebuilt her face neck, shoulder and arm. Her hair and eye is perfect. Well done, well done indeed. I may have to call you doctor from now on myself. Dr. Crusher was not amused. Clearing her throat with a slight menacing growl that caught everybody's attention. Picard looked back and smiled at Garavic who by now was trying hard not to laugh but lost it anyway. Captain Picard still grinning, reached for her hand. He gently sat down at the edge of her bed to talk with her. "Now Lieutenant, this is a new set of uniforms including some officer dress whites you will need to ware at your upcoming award ceremony. Captain..Sir.. The only reward I ever really wanted was your approval of my duties. **_

_**He placed his hand on her shoulder and said young lady I read the fire control supervisors report and I saw the ships visual replay of the incident. You have far more than just my approval. You just rest now, I must talk to Jordie and the other..he rolled his eyes, Doctors" Captain Picard went around the medical bay and talked with Jordie who was still doing his therapy and then he walked over to Doctor Crushers office. They were going over a report with some serious interest. **_

_**Clasping his hands together he said" Well it seems that things are going splendidly around here. It looks like Jordie will be back in action real soon and Data what you did to Garavic was above and beyond the call. I cant even see the scars from the dermal skin replacement." Doctor Crusher and Data was expressionless their look said it all. Captain Picard braced himself and said I know that look. Whats wrong?" "Her dermal replacements, said Data, are of a different polymer type similar to mine. **_

_**It seems that The Lieutenant has a rare gene in her DNA that will not allow for any typical genetically grown replacements. Doctor Crusher added" She is far from being out of the woods you felt her hand and arm. It was cold wasn't it." Yes I did notice that but I just thought it was the dermal covering you used." "No sir, it is not I tried to rebuild her arm but her body is rejecting it. Soon we will have no choice but emergency surgery to remove it and fit her with artificial limbs for both arms and legs." Turning to Data, Dr. Crusher said " Its nothing you did Data it just she is one of those rare cases where standard procedures just wont work." Now Captain Picard was really concerned "You can save her cant you?" **_

"_**Data I release you from all other duties and assign you to her medical case for the duration. Unless this ship is coming apart I don't want you to leave her side. Is that understood? As for you Doctor Crusher,anything he needs he has my authorization to get. We must keep her alive and put her back together. Data took a couple of thoughtful steps away from the group and stared longingly at the enterprises smallest hero struggling to sit up. "Ok Data, I can tell you are thinking of something. So tell us, what can you do for her? Data took just a second to respond. "Captain, Doctor, since all normal procedures will not apply I suggest a cibertronic replacement of all her limbs. I still have Lauls body in my lab and her limbs would be just about the same size as Garavics with the new interface we developed from the ocular implants Jordie used we could adapt the signals to provide almost completely normal function to all her limbs. **_

_**I can adjust the strength level down so she would never know the difference."**_

"_**She must be told Data" Keeping secrets never works out in any application. Keeping this from her, is not being fair to her, and I think she is a lot stronger than you give her credit." said Dr. Crusher. "True," said Data. " But her body went through a terrible amount of trauma from the explosion and her body impacting against that wall. Her heart was severely bruised and weak. It stopped on us and we almost lost her in surgery the last time." Captain Picard looked at the both of them. " How about using a mechanical heart pump like mine as a piggyback system to take the stress off her real heart." Crusher and Data was astonished. **_

"_**Captain... that just might work said Dr Crusher. Data quickly agreed. "How did you come up with that idea" Data asked .You two seem to forget I have some personal experience in heart pump replacements. I had to read up on the subject in-case I needed adjustments because of my extra physical activity. Dr Crusher knew exactly what he was talking about and gave her personal Captain an approving smile.**_

_**Data was still staring at Garavics bed trying to workout the procedure in his brain. I have surpassed thirty eight different surgery procedures in my positronic brain and Getting the arms to follow the signal inputs just wont work in their present configuration. The legs and arms carry virtually an identical signal carry wave .She will need to have the receiver implanted at the base of her brain-stem to translate the signal inputs. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter-7**_

"_**Feelings"**_

"_**There may be allot more than just love in the air," said Picard. " Mr. Data, could you please fill the doctor in on yours and Will's findings?" **_"_**Certainly, Sir," The android said as he walked over to the Com panel on the far wall. Tapping it twice and entering his personal code, the wall lit up in a cascade of waving colors. "We made an extensive check of all computer records. When we accessed the internal sensor data files for the last five days, this is what we found." Still in shock over the news and just beginning to turn pale, Crusher strained to control the growing cascade of emotions. With all that she could muster, she rose from her desk to give the readout a closer examination. **_" _**I know what this is; it's Alpha brain wave patterns. But much stronger than they were ever intended to be." Her own words slammed reality through her mind so hard she stumbled. Picard grabbed her before she could fall. Looking into her eyes, he knew that this was too much for her emotions to bare. **_

" _**If it's all true, then all we've been through was a lie." Before she could say another word, Picard grasped her hand firmly. **_"_**I know this has been very hard on you. But I swore a long time ago, since our minds were linked and you found out about my secret, that I would never again hide the truth from you, especially about how I feel about you." **_"_**All this means is we got started off a little sooner than maybe more normal conditions would have allowed." Looking deep into her eyes his next words touched her soul. **_"_**It makes no difference. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." His words seemed to pour strength and joy back into her fragile soul. After an awkward moment of silence, Data said, "I know of the advancement in your relations. I will leave and give you two some privacy."**_

_**Data's words brought them both back to reality. As if waking from a dream, Picard looked up. "Data, please stay. I need your help. I am not sure, but you may be able to filter out the Alpha wave influence." Walking over to the Com panel, he pointed at the wave readouts. **_"_**Look at this. Isn't that a frequency wave mixed in with the alpha waves?" he asked. Adjusting the computer readouts to focus and magnify what Picard was pointing to, Data had to agree. **_"_**It is. I will try to match the frequency and filter it out from my positronic matrix. The process will take some time." Picard cleared his throat. "That's fine, Data. We must know, so begin immediately."**_ _**Instantly, Data grew silent and frozen. All movement stopped. Having some one standing there and looking as if dead would un-nerve most anyone, but not these two. **_

_**Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher had shared what some would consider a lifetime of service and friendship. It seemed completely normal to them when Data put his mind in an off-line diagnostic mode. With Data silenced, Doctor Crusher stood and embraced Picard.**_ "_**I'm not so sure we would have gotten together without this **__**influence. I may be Irish, and have a temper hotter that a plasma flare, but you can be the most stubborn xenophobic man in the galaxy." **_

_**With a playful tone, Picard addressed Beverly. **_"_**You watch your tongue, young lady, I'm not as stubborn as you think. I'm conservative and rather choosy about who I let get close to me. That's why I am with you, remember?" His words melted her heart. With a sparkle in her eye and a mischievous smile, Beverly playfully said, "Yes, Sir." At that precise moment, Data came back to life. He looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, During my readjustment, it was necessary for me to turn off my audio and visual senses. Did I miss something?" Jumping at the chance to extract themselves from what would be another in an endless list of embarrassing moments, both Picard and Crusher chimed in. **_"_**Nothing happening here." Data gave them both a long look. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he let it go. **_

_**Turning to address his superior officer, he said, "Captain, You were right, the influence is no longer affecting me, but my feelings about Lieutenant Garavic have not changed. Apparently the effect did no damage to my positronic processor. However my emotion chip now is providing me with a cascade of small emotional bursts, that I must say I find, appealing;, a sense of what you would call warmth and contentment." **_"_**Data, said Picard, that is what we call love. Cherish it." **_"_**Some of us are blessed to experience it only once in an entire lifetime. And sadly, some never experience it at all. **_

_**You've just taken a very important step in not just becoming, but understanding just what it is to be human." Data took a long moment to consider his captain's words of wisdom. Meanwhile, Doctor Crusher was wide eyed with astonishment over what just came out of Picard's mouth. It was then she knew his love was real and not just another cruel joke. She also knew her love for this highly private, very complex man, was real as well. Matching her astonishment, Data said, "Thank you sir," Readjusting his attention back to the task at hand, he began his report. **_"_**The Alpha wave is as you surmised, but its affects are dissipating on their own. It's as if some one could sense all the sorrow of the crew and poured out an kind of mental and emotional healing. That done, all the crew has absorbed nearly all of the last residual amounts of this effect. Also, I was able to triangulate and locate the source."**_

_**Data's words hit Picard like a hammer. **_"_**It is, or was, coming from our guest here in the sickbay." Crusher's memory flashed, "During our initial examination of Captain Creager, Nurse Ilia discovered a small amount of an anticoagulant in his bloodstream. Though it wasn't listed in our medical database, I didn't give it a second thought. We had a tremendous amount of work to do on him just to bring him back to a condition of survivability. His arms and legs are not human. Our scans reveal then to resemble Data's physiology. Damn it, we could have made a new discovery that would have aided Star fleet in so many ways. Could you imagine how many wars we could prevent? How much sorrow could be prevented from ever taking place? **_

_**And think of it's application during first contact situations." Picard seemed thrilled at the burst of scientific interest Beverly was taking, but he had to burst her bubble."It had a very bad influence on Klingons. Remember about Worf?" **_"_**After what he did to the holodeck, I would tend to agree. I'll try to isolate what's left of the substance in his bloodstream and analyze it. **_"_**I'll send you a report on it as soon as I can." Suddenly, Nurse Ilia broke in to the conversation. Trying to catch her breath from the dead run she made from the recovery ward. **_"_**Doctor's! Come quickly! Lieutenant Garavic says her arm is extremely painful." "That's it," said Crusher. " We just ran out of time. She is going in rejection and we've got to move quickly. **_

_**Captain, you are more needed on the bridge than here, but Data, I need you to assist me after you return with Laul" Knowing that this was her domain he said, "Yes Sir." Captain Picard gave her a smile that said more than words ever could. "Keep me informed." Soon he was out the door and in a turbolift,and on his way to the bridge. The surgery proceeded at a very fast pace. Then came the time to get Lauls body. Data rolled a gurney out in the open and went to the computers transport control panel. He punched in a special code only known to him and hit the energize button. Materializied on the gurney was the inert body of Laul. He hadn't seen her for some time and had planned to go back to his lab soon to do more research on why her neural net had collapsed. **_

_**Life had other plans. Not he was falling in love with someone and her life was in his hands. Still, the site of her brought emotions of grief he had not expected. Rolling the gurney through the sterilizing force field, Data looked up at Crusher with tears in his eyes. "Laul enriched my life, now she will enrich Garavic's life." No more needed to be said. The task was clear; attaching this positronic arm will be a tricky situation. But if successful, she would have the same strength of grasp and pulling action of Data's arm. The surgery lasted for nearly the entire AM shift and half the Pm shift as well. Captain Picard waited very nervously outside. **_

_**His shift ended long ago and he was anxious to collect his personal doctor and have a special dinner. Chiding himself, he murmured to himself, "I'm too old to be feeling this way. I'm as nervous as a school boy out on his first date. Indeed, the events of the day may have changed our perceptions, but I know it doesn't change how I feel about her." Passing through the sterilizing field, an exhausted and visibly shaken, teary-eyed Doctor Crusher ran into his waiting arms. Burying her face in his tunic, she could smell the body beneath. Holding her as he did he could smell her hair. The scent was intoxicating and exhilarating at the same time. The embrace he was used to, but what was new was he no longer cared if any other saw it. **_

_**He loved her. The thought of it alone made his mechanical heart skip a beat. But what **__**was not to his liking were the tears. Easing his embrace ,he held up her chin with two fingers. The touch alone sent shock waves of electricity through them both.**_ _**His voice was thick with emotion. **_

"_**Why the tears? You didn't loose her, did you?"**_ _**Smiling, she reached up to wipe her face. Her emotions settling, she was at last able to speak, "I have never, in all my career, seen any one take such loving care of a patient. Data makes a wonderful doctor. He saw to every minute detail. After a while, all I could do is stand back and watch. He took his own daughter's arms and and legs and adapted them as a perfect replacement to the one's Garavic's body rejected. I mean everything; the color, the freckles, the hair, the fingerprints, even a scar and a little mole on the backside of the arm. She probably never knew it was there, but Data was not satisfied till it was done. Garavic was not just better, she would have abilities almost like Data. **_

"_**He reduced the power in the neural-servo muscle controls until she could adapt to the newness of it all. He loves her. I used to harbor some doubts, given the fact that he is an android, but not any more. Given time, I think she could fall for him. Maybe some of that love is left for them. If so, I hope it brings them as much joy as it has us. I heard from Counselor Troy a short while ago and her perception is of a great healing taking place all over the ship. It's as if all the horrible memories of war are slowly being washed away by a general feeling of contentment."**_ _**She looked across the ward at the sleeping Creager. **_

"_**History may have painted him a blood thirsty madman, but we know he is not that anymore. No one will give him a second chance, and after what he has done for the crew." Crusher placed her tear stained hand on Picard's chest, "Not to mention what he has done for us. We have got to help him." Thoughtfully, Picard whispered into her ear, "I know, but I'm not sure how."**_"_**At least, not yet," Beverly added. Both look up to see 'Doctor' Data passing through the sterilization field. Crusher was first to speak. "Data, is she alright?, "Yes" he said, Data, said Crusher, I'm personally putting you in for a medical citation. I have never seen any doctor do the things you have done. You more than deserve the title 'Doctor'". **_

"_**How is our little hero doing?" Picard asked.**_ _**Data spoke once more. "She is resting peacefully. Your idea of the assist heart pump did the trick. She remained steady throughout the operation. The attachments of the in-do skellital metal structure of the arms and legs to the living tissue of the bones will take a few days to heal and set properly but she will be back to her original self soon enough. Picard had to ask, "Will she have the streingth and speed of yourself, Data?" "No Sir, At least not yet. She will in time with training be able to do many things I currently do but the attachments are fragile and need time to properly setup and harden. Her power level is reduced to ½ strength. It will give her time to adjust. We just moved her back to the recovery ward. She will be awake in a few hours." **_

_**Picard thought for a moment. "Doctor Data, I want you to stay with her, when she **__**wakes up she will have a lot of questions. I can think of no one better to tell her what you had to do and advise her on how to use them." **_"_**Yes Sir," said Data, "But I'm still not comfortable with that 'Doctor' title." **_

_**Picard offered his hand to Data. As they shook hands, Picard said, "Relax Data, its not very often that one star ship is blessed with two of the finest surgeons in the fleet. You've more than earned it, so enjoy it." **_"_**Thank you, Sir, but with your permission, I would like to resume my original duties on the bridge. I may know where things are here in sickbay and I may know how to use them, but on the bridge, I get a sense or feeling of home. This is Doctor Crusher's place. Mine is the bridge. I respect and value her insight and friendship too much to trespass into her territory. Your people had an old proverb something about Too many cooks spoiling the soup. I can have nurse Ilia notify me when she starts to wake up. **_

_**I will be there for her. When I am serving on the bridge, I feel a sense of belonging like when we are together playing cards. Picard stepped back and looked at his new doctor in a totally different way. Picard took a moment to consider what Data had said. Picard knew his next words would forever change how Data thought about the human race. Speaking more like a father than a Captain, he said, "That was the first time I ever heard you refer to the human race as 'your people'. I never want you to say that again. You may not be human, and in fact your physiology makes it certain that you will never be completely human, but to us, as your friends, to the crew of this ship and especially to that patient, you are just as human as the rest of us. The human race is not just my people... they're your people as well." **_

_**His android voice was thick with emotion. "Thank You, Sir; that means a lot to me. Everything is changing so fast. I have a lot to think about. If I may be excused, I would like to inform Nurse Ilia of my instructions, and return to the bridge." **_"_**Very well, Mr. Data, you are dismissed." With that Data turns and leaves. The door hadn't been closed for more that a fraction of a second when suddenly Picard stiffened, and froze in place. **_"_**What?" asked Crusher. Her back to the door, she had no idea of the danger that stood in the doorway. Then she froze...The growling and snarling were more viscous than either of them had ever heard from Worf. **_

_**Crusher tried to move, but Worfs voice stopped her in her tracks.**_"_**You should have told me about him...you know what he is. I will tear him apart with my bare hands." As Worf slowly closed the door and locked it, Crusher moved to the doorway of the recovery ward. Trying to block his path and reason with him, she wasted her words. In an instant, Picard flung himself on to Worf trying to subdue him. Worf flung the captain off his back and up against the far wall. Enraged, a Klingon's strength is easily 10 times greater than a human. Dispatching the Captain's attack took little effort. Next to the doorway, Crusher saw a medical cart. She thought 'maybe if I can get to that hypo spray, I could stand a chance of stopping Worf with out hurting him.' **_

_**But inflicting pain was no problem for the powerful Klingon. With one swipe of his powerful arm, Worf sent the doctor sailing across the room and onto another fully loaded medical cart. The impact knocked her out, and she crumpled to the floor. **_

_**As he turned to walk through the doorway, a Phaser blast shot across the room and hit him square in the chest. The powerful stunning beam pinned the Klingon's body to the far wall. As unconsciousness took over, Worf slid to the floor. Ignoring the screaming pain of his battered body and broken ribs, Picard stood wiping the blood from his phaser shaking in his hands, Picard realized he was so angry at Worf that he had changed the setting to maximum and was about to vaporize his former friend. Catching hold of his fury, Picard lowered the phaser. Crossing the room to get to the doctors side took little effort when he saw she was not moving. **_

_**His heart felt as if it was being squeezed in a vice. By the time he got there, Nurse Ilia was already examining the doctor. **_"_**How is she?" asked Picard. **_"_**She is pretty bruised up and she took a hypo spray in the back. Fortunately, it was just a sedative. There seem to be no other injuries." Scanning the Captain, Ilia frowns."But you, Sir, are another matter." **_"_**I'll be alright. You just see to Beverly." With that, ignoring the searing pain from his broken ribs, he gently picked up Crusher and placed her on a bed. The sudden stab of pain almost knocked him out. Catching the side of the bed for balance, Picard suddenly found it hard to breathe. Ilia scanned him again. **_"_**That was a mistake wasn't it?" Gasping for breath, Picard shook his head in agreement.**_ "_**Well that's what some broken ribs will do. Now are you going to remain stubborn or are you going to let me help you?" **_

_**Wincing with pain and gasping for air, he knew something was very wrong. Putting his hand up to surrender, Picard gasped. "All right, I give up. You're as bad as she is." With a wicked smile, Ila said, "Thank you, Sir; I had a good teacher." With the captain on the bed, it was Ilia's time to take command of the situation. Tapping on her com badge, she called out, **_"_**Sickbay to security, there has been an incident here. The Captain and the Doctor are incapacitated. Come heavily armed and bring restraints. First Officer Report to Sick Bay Immediately" She paused briefly. "Sickbay to Doctor Data. You're needed immediately in sickbay. The doctor and the captain are hurt." **_"_**Sickbay to Commander Riker. **_

_**You are in command. The Captain is injured, but nothing is life-threatening." Springing into action, Riker and Data leaped for the turbo lift. "Riker to security; are your people in place? **_"_**They are on the way ,Sir," came the reply. **_"_**Make it quick." As Riker came into the sickbay, Data knocked him to the side. Instantly, Ilia shot a stunning beam across the room and knocked out the awakening Klingon. **_"_**Be careful with that thing!" called out Riker. **_"_**You would not be saying that if you saw what he did to the captain and the doctor." said Ilia. Just then, security came in, weapons drawn. **_"_**What took you so long?" Riker queried. **_"_**Turbo lifts went off-line in mid transport," said the security chief. **_"_**Had to climb up through the Jeffries tube."**_

_**Pointing at Worf, Riker said, "Put him in heavy restraints. Charge him with destruction of Federation property and assault on Federation personnel and officers." **_"_**Aye, Sir," came the reply, and Worf was dragged out of sickbay. **_

_**Facing the fearsome little nurse, Riker slowly held out his hand for the Phaser. **__**Ilia watched closely as the Klingon was dragged out of Sickbay keeping the phaser trained on him till he was gone.**__**Slowly, Ilia gave it up. Giving that patented smile of his, Riker said, "You're quite a little tiger aren't you?" He stiffened when he heard the voice behind him.**_"_**I see you've been a little busy," said Captain Creigar. **__**Trying to look unaffected by his voice, Riker turned and smiled "A bit," said Riker. **_"_**I see some things have not changed," said Creigar. **_"_**And what would that be?" asked Riker. Creigar sighed. "Handling matters with Klingons are almost always a messy matter. I'm sure you have the situation well in hand. I'll just hobble back to bed." **_"_**I'll help you. We need to have a talk." With Creigar situated comfortably back in bed, Riker turned to face him. **_

"_**We have found ourselves to be in a very delicate situation where you are concerned. We can't notify Star fleet because those 'messy Klingons' as you put it, are now our allies and share all of our transmission codes. Frankly, without their help, we would not have had a chance in hell of winning this war against the Dominion. People have been hurt. Relationships have been destroyed. That man I just had arrested in order to protect you, is my friend. I don't like this at all." Riker paused, studying the toe of his boot. "Part of me wants to thank you for helping me and my family receive a measure of revenge against those who killed Amanda and your child. Another part of me is so disgusted by your sight, that it wants badly to throw you out of the nearest airlock." Captain Creigar took a long, thoughtful look at Riker for a moment. **_

_**He cleared his throat."I'm not proud of what I've done, nor do I harbor any intentions of continuing my previous acts." **_"_**That's good to know," said Riker. "But you will find that not many will believe you. As you saw, your past will be difficult to overcome." With eyes that showed more remorse than could ever be expressed by any words, Creager said, **_"_**War is a hard thing. It does things to a person. As you very well know, it can tear apart a man's soul and leave him with wounds and scars that will take a lifetime to heal. Some are so savagely scarred, they will carry those wounds to the grave. I was blessed by a race of people with an opportunity to walk away from the hate. An opportunity to begin again." **_"_**That we are in agreement on," said Riker. "I've never seen my shipmates and friends look so tired. It's as if war itself, were trying to suck the life out of them. **_

_**Most of the damage to your ship has been repaired. Its quite a prize, having the only Bird of Prey that can fire while cloaked." **_"_**It seems the only smart thing I did with my rage," Creigar reflected. **_"_**I'll have it returned to the asteroid landing pad and re-cloaked for safety," Riker added. "We've attracted enough attention." **_"_**Good idea," **__**said Creager. "I want so very much to talk more... to catch-up on our family... on history... I'm just so tired. I am not quite 100 % yet. When I am, I'll stand ready to follow yours and the captain's orders." From the doorway came a voice. Riker jumped up and whirled around. Ilia had her hands up. **_

"_**Relax Commander. No Phaser this time." She scowled at her patient. **_"_**What were you doing getting out of bed! You're lucky you didn't fall on your face!" Riker gazed at Creiger. "Be careful with this 'little tiger', Captain; she's pretty good with a Phaser."**_"_**From what I saw, she is pretty good at what ever she wants to do." Looking back at Riker, Criegar cleared his throat once more. "Amanda would be proud to see you serving on such a wonderful ship and with such a dedicated crew."Ilia, still scowled, with her hands on her hips. **_

_**Riker began to get nervous. "Careful man, she's not buying it." **_"_**I most certainly will not!" said Ilia. "Flattery will not get you very far with me." Creigar spoke in a very small voice, sounding as uncharacteristically sheepish as was possible for him. **_"_**Will it get me far enough to get some of that great smelling stew you were serving the doctor a few days ago? Ever since I smelled it, I can't get it out of my mind. **__**Eating replicated Klingon food is a kind of torment all by itself."**_ _**Ilia's expression softened. She smiled. "Maybe later. But for now, sleep." Pointing directly at him to drive the point home, "Understood," Creigar said wisely. "Yes, Ma'am." **_

_**Morning came all too quickly for the crew of the Enterprise. To the Captain's astonishment, the scans and repairs to the Condor had been completed. Also, the Enterprise**_'_**s outer hull breaches, caused by the phased torpedo blast, and subsequent explosions that followed, were almost complete as well. His was the finest repair crew in the fleet. But the magnitude of work done over night was still amazing. Captain Picard put them all in for awards of commendation. Chiding himself once again, he knew what this day would bring. He wanted so badly to just get it out of his mind... if only for a moment. Discipline on the ship had, at times, been needed, but not for one of his command staff. These hearings are so serious that most times, they were held as a tribunal on a space station.**_

_**Theirs was a unique situation and contact with Star fleet, or even travel to the nearest space station, would not be possible. Rubbing his hands over his face, Picard stretched and yawned. Sensing the growing tension in Picard's body, Crusher put a cup of tea on his desk and sat down. **_"_**What's wrong, Jean-Luke?" she asked. Picard looked up at Crusher with a tired look. "Beverly, I don't want to do what I have to do concerning Worf." Beverly**_ _**pulled an electronic notepad out of her pocket. "I spent a lot of time thinking last night, after we went to bed, about what had happened and I am formally requesting that you drop the charges." **_

"_**You know I can't do that. It's not just what he did to us, I can forgive that. It's also the security personnel, from the brig infirmary. One man had his leg broken in three places. **_

_**The time index interior scanning system clearly shows the assault on everyone. This man, a Lieutenant Commander Jameson, wants to press charges. He is furious at Worf. Seems he was up for promotion just before his setback. He's a Carpathian. They have a heightened sense of honor and justice. Convincing him to drop the **__**charges will not be an easy task. In truth, I was so mad at Worf when he did those things to you, I almost vaporized him myself." Shocked at Picard's revelation, Beverly**_ _**stood. "You were about to kill him? Over me?" Picard shifted nervously in his chair.**_

_**His admission of anger had come out all to smoothly. Must be because they had virtually moved in together. "Beverly**_ _**please sit down and hear me out." Tentatively she sat. Picard took a moment to think. "I am no saint, Beverly. I have limits just as any other man who is in love. I can't put it into words, but when I turned and saw you lying there on the floor, for a split-second, I thought you were dead. I just lost it. I have loved you for so long, and now that we are finally together, the thought of you taken from me just pushed me over the edge.**__**As captain, I am not supposed to let that happen, but it did. I lost control."**_ **"**_**I don't know what to say. I've never had someone willing to do all that for me. **_

_**If I can get the guards to drop their charges, will you?" **_"_**Of course I would. It's easy to see Worf was under the influence of the Alpha wave effect." Not realizing it, she was still fidgeting with the note pad in her hands. She placed it on Picard's desk. "This is my official report regarding the incident. It is my professional opinion as ship's Doctor, that Commander Worf was not able to control himself. **_"_**That the Alpha wave effect was in control of his emotions and heavily effecting his judgment. **_"_**When is the hearing?" asked Crusher. Picard checked his chronometer on his computer screen. "You have three hours to pull off a miracle. I hope you can." said Picard.**_

"_**If I remember my history correctly, it would not be the first time the Enterprise**_ _**had a miracle worker serving aboard her." With that, they both smiled and said their good- byes for the day. Each knew what they had to do and three hours might not be enough time to save their friend. Rushing out of the turbo lift, Dr. Crusher bumped into Counselor Troy. Diana could feel her tension, and had to speak up. **_"_**I just left your office. I wanted to talk to you about Lieutenant Commander Jameson. He would not talk to me about the incident at all. I did some checking into his back ground and it appears that he was the only survivor of a Klingon raid on his family's outpost at Kam-Jar 6. According to the report, the things they did to his parents were pretty vile and gruesome. They tied him to a chair and made him watch.**_

_**Then they just left him there to rot away and die." Diana continued. "A supply convoy arrived there two days after the Klingons left. The convoy leader, a Captain Jameson, said in his report there were no words, in any language, that could come any where close to describing the brutality demonstrated on Kam-Jar 6. **_

_**Only the pictures that will follow my report can give accurate testament. Beware, if you have a weak stomach." **_**"**_**Did you look?" asked Beverly.**_"_**No," answered Diana, her voice a little shaky. She spoke with remembrance, "I have seen enough dead bodies." **_"_**We have less than three hours to convince this Mr. Jameson to drop the **__**charges," said Beverly. With that, they both walked briskly back down the corridor to Sick bay. Entering the sick bay, Crusher found nothing had changed. The usual crowd with their bumps and bruises, but they seemed unimportant right now.**_

_**Her mission was clear and Diana would be there to lend a hand any way she could. Their years together had taught them how to become a cohesive team. Usually it was Diana's empathic abilities that gave her an edge over everyone else.**__**In that instant she found she could not read Beverly**_'_**s emotions. She was a whirlwind inside of constant change. Being a physician, Beverly, long ago learned the value of life and preserving it. This war however had forever changed that perception. Nurse Ilia took three steps towards Dr. Crusher. As if seeing without seeing Dr. Crusher held up her hand and stopped Ilia in her tracks.**_

_**Dr. Crushers voice was loud and clear " You and the other nurses can take care of these patience. Ilia you are in charge. Diana and I are going to have a chat with Lieutenant Commander Jameson and we are not to be disturbed is that clear? Ilia knew this voice, and responded "Yes Sir" turned on her heal and took over sick bay duties. Many of the patience had heard that voice and headed its command authority. They warned the others with stern stares to keep silent. Entering the recovery bay the two ladies found Geordie off to one side talking with Creigar Something about a discovery Creigar had made concerning holographic technology. But Crusher could care less. Catching Crushers stare Geordi Told Creigar "Lets go to the my office in engineering. I think we don't need to hear this." **_

_**Creigar turned and recognized that fixed hard stare I know that look, Lets get out of hear. They made it as far as the door when Dr. Crusher's voice stopped them in their tracks. "Talk only, do you understand, I have not released you back to duty yet." Geordi stiffened at Crusher's crisp words. **_**"**_**Yes Sir," was his only reply. With that, they were , witnessing the entire exchange,knew he was in trouble, so he kept silent. Turning to face him, Beverly**_ _**spoke with authority. "I understand from Counselor Troy, that you refused to talk to her." Jameson grew worried but didn't dare let it show.**_

"_**Yes Sir. There was nothing really to talk about. The sensor logs show it all." said Jameson. Dr. Crusher took two steps closer. Her hard Irish stare could burn through to a man's soul. Diana herself was beginning to worry. She had never seen Beverly**_ _**like this before. From what she knew about human emotions, coupled with Beverly**_'_**s legendary temper, she had no idea what would happen next. Dr. Crusher didn't back down one iota and the Carpathian returned her look stare for stare. After a second of silence, Crusher spoke. **_

"_**You are a Carpathian , are you not?" **_**"**_**Yes Sir, I am." **_**"**_**As a Carpathian, I understand you have a heightened sense of justice and honor. Is that true?" **_**"**_**Yes Sir, I do." **_**"**_**Then tell me why you would violate your own code of ethics by not following orders?" **_"_**My universal translator must not be functioning. I do not understand your **__**last question." **_"_**Oh, I think you do," said Crusher. Her hands hit her waistline. "Star fleet regulations require a complete psychological evaluation of any personnel that has past experiences of traumatic effect and experienced a traumatic event. **__**Such an evaluation is to include a report from the ship's counselor; whom you refused to talk to." Crusher's temper was to the boiling point. Jameson knew he was cornered. **_

_**Finally, Beverly'**__**s motives were clear. She was going to use his own sense of honor to trap him. The Carpathian let out a sigh and went limp. "I do not speak to Counselor because we Carpathians do not speak of the past...or the dead." Instantly Crusher's features softened. "You want justice for what the Klingons did to your parents don't you? And the only way available is to destroy the career of the only Klingon aboard the Enterprise." Jameson bristled at the revelation of truth. **_"_**He did what he did, and as a result of what he did..." Jameson choked on the words he knew he had to say. "I am here, damaged, unable to do my duties and being interrogated by a Doctor and a Counselor. Is there a Star fleet regulation that allows that to take place?"**_

_**Beverly**_ _**had to think fast. This Carpathian had a mind like a steel trap and she was about to be trapped by her own words. Diana stood mute. She knew better that to interrupt a conversation of this intensity. **_"_**That depends, do Carpathians honor friendship?" **_"_**Yes Sir, we do," Jameson answered. **_"_**How much?" Beverly**_ _**drew closer. She could feel his breath. **__**"**__**Highly. Carpathians value friendship as a bonding, like what you would call...family." **_"_**Then you would do what ever it took to protect a friend? Even defend that friend with your own life?" **_"_**Yes Sir, I would." The man you wish to destroy is my friend. He is her friend. He is friend to a great many on this ship and elsewhere in the galaxy. So why would you think we as humans would not defend our friends as you would?" **__**"**__**Considering the present, my answer is that you would. **_

_**Considering the past, my answer is no, you would not. It was a human who rescued and cared for me. He listened to me. Held me when my sorrows overwhelmed me. He took me in, made me part of his family. I honor him by taking and using his family name as my own. This side of humanity I understand and am grateful for. It is part of why I joined Star fleet. But humans did not try to hunt down those who tortured and murdered my parents. Their cries for justice were ignored. Humans can be so compassionate, and in an instant, can close their hearts and be so cold. It's as if you were the living dead." Jameson paused briefly, swallowing hard. "I read your race's history. You almost destroyed yourselves. You had a chance to destroy the Klingons but your Kirk helped bring peace to the galaxy." **_

_**He paused once more, to rubb his an upper right arm. "Peace to everyone...but the dead. Where is justice in that? Where is justice for the dead? Where is justice for me? I may miss my promotion because of this. I allowed my prisoner to escape. **__**To damage the Captain, to damage... You. Where is justice for that?" Diana found her opening, **__**and she gently placed her hand on Dr. Crushers shoulder. "**__**The Captain has forgiven the Klingon. The doctor has forgiven the Klingon. All understand why he did what he did. All but you. You asked where is justice for what happened. It is here in you, in me, in the Doctor, in the Captain, in everyone aboard this ship. That justice is forgiveness. Is it painful? Yes. Is it easy? No. **_

_**Nothing of value ever is. But it can take place. I know there are many on board the Enterprise**_ _**that fear Worf. I know others that hate him enough to try to kill him, even though they know nothing about him. For them, he is a Klingon and should die for what his people did to them and their families. But I also know many of them have come to me and opened their hearts. For them, forgiveness is possible. For them, their wounds of war will eventually heal. The war caused your parents to be taken from you, changed you and many like you. Our war has changed us and for some, brought to the surface sorrows of the past they thought were long forgotten. Will you open your heart to me? **_

_**Will you let go of your anger and give your wounds a chance to heal? I am willing to help; I want to help." Her next words almost caught in her throat, and she spoke with a shaky voice. "After having to kill to protect myself and others, I understand far more than you know. In helping others to forgive, there is justice and honor for all...even the dead." It took a moment for the Universal Translator to convert her words into his language. His response was immediate. "For a Carpathian to forgive is the highest of all honors. It is said that one who can do this will be spoken well of, for a long time. But to us, forgiveness is what your people call a 'double edge sword'. I will drop the charges and work hard to forgive, but he must do the same for his enemy; the person you call... Creager.**_

_**In this, justice will be served and honor restored. I ask you, Counselor, to take these words to the Captain...and to the Klingon. I am tired," he sighed. "I will rest now." Beverly**_ _**could hardly believe the words that came out of Troy**_'_**s mouth. Looking at her she could tell the meeting took a great deal of strength out of her. Diana's having to tell another of her experience was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. That hurdle behind her now, she would have a chance to give her wounds an opportunity to heal. Without another word, they both turned and left. **_

_**Having given final instructions for the hearing, Picard sat at his desk in his ready room. He had not heard from Dr. Crusher or Counselor Troy**_ _**yet **__**and began to worry. Worf was his friend, but what duty called upon him to do now, sickened him. **_

_**In the silence, he could hear the ship. He could hear the Enterprise. **__**His ship always made a certain sound when all was well. It had been a long time coming and right now, hearing that sound gave him comfort. But it was not to last. Suddenly the door chimed. Clearing his throat, he called out "Enter". Mr. Data walked in. "You **__**summoned me, Sir?" Picard smiled. Data looked a little less like an android today, and he liked that look. "**__**Yes, sit down, Mr. Data and analyze this report." Picard handed him the electronic note pad left by Dr. Crusher. Flying through the text in less than half a second, Data looked up at Picard. "Analyzation complete sir."**_"_**Then report your findings, Mr. Data." **_"_**Yes, Sir." Data paused. "Dr. Crusher's anilyzation of the situation is complete and extremely accurate. I too, must offer my complete agreement with her medical findings. It took a considerable adjustment to filter out the influence caused by the Alpha wave effect.**_

_**But during my exposure, I was able to gather a large amount of data regarding my feelings. I learned some valuable lessons as well." Picard's interest peaked. "Oh? What kind of lessons, Mr. Data?" **_"_**To begin with, I learned that life, as we know it, is to be cherished. Every moment is special and should never be taken for granted. Everyone should take the time to enjoy what life they have, while they have it. I learned that the emotion called 'happiness' is vital to an individual's well being. Until my emotion chip was installed, I could only imitate the 'vision' of happiness. Now, I know the warmth of 'feeling' happiness. Others on the ship are experiencing it as well. I have compiled an in-depth study of the crew both before, during, and after, our involvement with the Dominion War. I've discovered that there is literally such a thing as the "Wounds' of War." **_

"_**I saw many suffer inwardly at the losses they incurred, but also at just involvement in the war itself. Like some twisted demon, this thing called war, damages people even though they suffered no direct injury. For many, they are healing, but for some, their injuries will take a long time to heal. Some will never heal. It's as if the horrors of war sucks the joys of life right out of them, and they become more like my mechanical self. Devotion and training to duty will always keep the Enterprise**_ _**and her crew going. But with happiness, the normal every day operations of the ship take on a sense of worth. A satisfaction for a job well done. Praise for an innovation.**_

_**The thirst for knowledge is greater. All these things, and more, make the Enterprise**_ _**alive." For the first time, since this morning, Picard smiled. "Mr. Data, I will never tire of your insights. In many ways you who are not human are more human than any other." He paused briefly, then asked, "How is our little hero?" Smiling, Data said, "She is well settled, and resting comfortably. If you don't mind, I would like to visit with her, and you of course, after this shift is over. **__**I'm sure I could speak for her, but I think I'll ask her after the hearing." "**__**Wise Mr. Data, very wise indeed." With that, Picard rose from his desk and straightened his uniform. "Now," he cleared his throat. "Let's get this hearing over with." Both of them exited his office, and crossed the bridge, to the turbo lift. Each step was greeted with stone silence. **_

_**Data remarked privately to Picard as they walked, "It is very quite on the bridge today." Picard remarked privately in return, "They know where we are going." The conference room was only two decks below the bridge, but getting there seemed to **__**take an eternity. Like watching a recording in slow motion, the two men began their walk from the turbo lift doors to the conference room door. Their heel-strikes echoed down the corridor. Picard had ordered the entire deck evacuated and security posted at all entrances. The conference room was large and sparsely furnished. The table was triangularly shaped. **__**Standing at one side was Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troy. Standing at the other side was Captain Creiger. Mr. Data took his place beside him. Picard had counseled, at great length, not to have Creiger at this hearing, but he insisted. **_

_**Captain Picard took his place at the top of the triangle. **__**All wore grim expressions. Picard was the first to speak. "Computer start recording," he said in a low tone. "Security, are you ready?" **__**"**__**Yes, Sir," came the reply. **__**"**__**Then energize." A second later, Worf shimmered into existence. He was motionless; his head bowed, his eyes closed. His shame evident. **_"_**Computer," Creigar looked up. "Lock on to the restraints Commander Worf is wearing and beam them back to the detention area."**_

_**Freed from his restraints, Worf could do anything. Still, he remained motionless and silent. **_"_**I call this hearing to order," Picard said, placing his spread fingers on the table before him. "Commander Worf, you stand accused of serious charges. They are; Destruction of Federation property, assault on Federation personnel, officers and insubordination. How do you plead?" **_"_**Guilty Sir," the Klingon answered. **_"_**Let the record show that a formal plea of 'guilty' has been given and received in these proceedings. Is there anything you would like to say in your behalf at this time? It may give weight to this court's decision of punishment."**_

_**Worf slowly looked up at Picard, then at Commander Data, then at Dr. Crusher, finally resting his gaze on Captain Creiger. His words were soft and full of emotion.**_"_**I don't fully understand why I did what I did. The facts are clear, I did do these things and people who looked up to me as an officer and once considered me a friend, were hurt. You who accepted me, and trusted me, deserved better. **__**I have disgraced myself and humbly ask forgiveness." Captain Picard could barely restrain his emotions. His security chief, his friend, was in a very bad situation."**__**Commander Worf, this court has received expert testimony that you were not responsible for your actions. This court is also in possession of expert testimony that the Alpha Wave effect, that drove you to do these things was too strong for you to fight.**_

_**Therefore, it is left up to each individual you hurt to decide to press charges or not. This court has received acknowledgments from all, but one, as to their decisions. Dr. Crusher, you were with Lieutenant Jameson and Counselor Troy. You were present as witness to his statement. What was his determination?" Counselor Troy**_ _**raised her hand to address the court. **_

"_**Yes, Counselor, what do you have to say to this court?" **_"_**I have been instructed to speak for the injured crewman. I wrote his words down so I could say them properly." **_"_**Then by all means Counselor, please read them into the court's record." Picking up **__**the note pad, she cleared her throat. **_"_**I am a Carpathian. As such, the ability to forgive an enemy is highly prized. But for us forgiveness is a double-edge sword. I will drop the charges and work to forgive my enemy. But he in turn must agree to work to forgive his enemy, namely Captain Creiger. In this, honor is gained for all and justice is fulfilled." Picard jumped on the Lieutenant's decision. "So be it," he said. "I therefore state that all injured parties are in agreement to drop all charges...save one. That will be Conduct Unbecoming an Officer. **_

_**As punishment, I, Captain Picard, order that you be relieved of all duty assignments on the Enterprise, and assigned as the personal assistant to Captain Creiger. Commander Worf, at the completion of this task all records of this hearing and incident will be erased from your files. If you fail to fulfill your obligations, you will be brought before me to face punishment for all of the charges. Is that understood, Mr. Worf?" **__**"**__**Yes, Sir, I understand." Then it was Captain Creigar's turn to speak.**_"_**It would seem that this Carpathian and I, are of like mind, Mr. Worf.**_

_**I want this to work for you just about as bad as you want it for yourself. I can understand about being angry. The people who helped me gave me something, and it made you crazy. I understand all about being crazy." Just then, he pulled out an old and battered electronic note pad, and turned it on. It only had enough memory to display one picture, but one was more than enough. Dr. Crusher saw the image, and jumped up saying, "I'm going to be sick." With that, she ran out. Counselor Troy**_ _**quickly followed after her. Creigar slid the pad over to Worf. Even the strong Klingon had to grimace at the gruesome sight; Amanda Creigar, naked, beaten and cut open like a butchered animal. **_"_**Those who did this are not warriors: they are animals," said Worf. **_"_**Those who did this are dead. I killed them with my bare hands. **_

_**I strung them up on a tree and skinned them alive. But I did far worse to many other Klingons. That, is the madness of war, Mr. Worf." Pulling off one of his gloves, Creiger revealed one of his mechanical hands. "And this... was the price I've paid for my madness. My arms and legs crushed and mangled. Replaced with these things. They do the job well enough, but I can't feel anything; not a hot cup of tea, not even the warmth of a human hand. As you can see, Mr. Worf, this is just as hard on me, as it is on you. That war left many dead, many living but not alive. Their souls ripped to shreds by the power of hatred and the thirst for revenge. All of your people and my people wanted revenge for one killing after another. We did what we did back then, and it brought us no honor, no satisfaction and certainly...no peace. **_

_**The only thing honorable about war is the ending of it. If we let the past effect the present we will have very little happiness in the future." Creiger braced himself so he could stand, and with his mechanical legs, he walked over to Worf.**_

_**Now well within Worf's reach, the room went deathly silent. "Worf," he spoke. "While I was learning to fly the Condor, I learned a thing or two about your people. So you will understand how serious I am about this, I want you to make a decision..." Picard could scarcely believe his eyes when Creiger pulled out an old Klingon knife. He started to stand in protest, but Creigar silenced him with a wave of his hand. Unexpectedly, Creigar placed it on the desk in front of Worf. "This was the knife I took from my wife's body. It is stained with her life's blood and the blood of my unborn child. If you can not get past all the hate for all that I have done to your people, I ask you to pick up that knife and run me through with it.**_

_**With our blood mixed at least we could be together one last time. As spelled out in Klingon law, for my deeds, for my actions, I surrender my life into your hands." Worf looked at the knife for a long time before picking it up. Worf spoke as if there were no one else in the room. " I too, lost one whom I loved. I too, know the madness it brought." As Worf gave Creigar the knife back, handle first, he said, "For my people, I ask forgiveness." Receiving the knife, Creiger said, "For my people, I ask forgiveness."Joining hands, Worf said, "Your people are forgiven." **__**His emotions welling up inside, Creiger never thought this moment would ever come. He said, "Your people are forgiven. I can't go back to the past. Will you help me build a better future?"**_"_**Yes, I will," Worf said, turning to face Picard. "I accept the challenge. I will assist him and teach him what he needs to know to survive in our time." **_"_**So ordered," said Picard. "I declare these proceedings adjourned. All rise... dismissed." With that, everyone began to file out of the room, except Captain Picard and Mr. Worf. When they were alone, Picard approached Worf with his hand outstretched. Shaking his hand, Picard said, "Once again, you've proven to be the bravest man I've ever known. Report to Captain Creigers Quarters at 0600 hours tomorrow."**_

"_**Aye-Sir, and thank you."Then Picard turned and left Worf alone in the conference room to ponder just how he would meet this challenge.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter -8 **_

_**Justice for a Friend **_

_**Morning came all too quickly for the crew of the Enterprise. To the Captain's astonishment, the scans and repairs to the Condor had been completed. Also, the Enterprise**_'_**s outer hull breaches, caused by the phased torpedo blast, and subsequent explosions that followed, were almost complete as well. His was the finest repair crew in the fleet. But the magnitude of work done over night was still amazing. **_

_**Captain Picard put them all in for awards of commendation. Chiding himself once again, he knew what this day would bring. He wanted so badly to just get it out of his mind... if only for a moment. Discipline on the ship had, at times, been needed, but not for one of his command staff. These hearings are so serious that most times, they were held as a tribunal on a space station.**_

_**Theirs was a unique situation and contact with Star fleet, or even travel to the nearest space station, would not be possible. Rubbing his hands over his face, Picard stretched and yawned. Sensing the growing tension in Picard's body, Crusher put a cup of tea on his desk and sat down. **_"_**What's wrong, Jean-Luke?" she asked.**_

_**Picard looked up at Crusher with a tired look. "Beverly, I don't want to do what I have to do concerning Worf." Beverly**_ _**pulled an electronic notepad out of her pocket. "I spent a lot of time thinking last night, after we went to bed, about what had happened and I am formally requesting that you drop the charges." **_

"_**You know I can't do that. It's not just what he did to us, I can forgive that. It's also the security personnel, from the brig infirmary. One man had his leg broken in three places. The time index interior scanning system clearly shows the assault on everyone. This man, a Lieutenant Commander Jameson, wants to press charges. He is furious at Worf. Seems he was up for promotion just before his setback.**_

_**He's a Carpathian. They have a heightened sense of honor and justice. Convincing him to drop the charges will not be an easy task. In truth, I was so mad at Worf when he did those things to you, I almost vaporized him myself." Shocked at Picard's revelation, Beverly**_ _**stood. "You were about to kill him? Over me?" Picard shifted nervously in his chair.**_

_**His admission of anger had come out all to smoothly. Must be because they had virtually moved in together. "Beverly**_ _**please sit down and hear me out." Tentatively she sat. Picard took a moment to think. "I am no saint, Beverly. I have limits just as any other man who is in love. I can't put it into words, but when I turned and saw you lying there on the floor, for a split-second, I thought you were dead. I just lost it. I have loved you for so long, and now that we are finally together, the thought of you taken from me just pushed me over the edge.**_

_**As captain, I am not supposed to let that happen, but it did. I lost control." **_"_**I don't know what to say. I've never had someone willing to do all that for me. If I can get the guards to drop their charges, will you?" **_"_**Of course I would. It's easy to see Worf was under the influence of the Alpha wave effect." Not realizing it, she was still fidgeting with the note pad in her hands. **_

_**She placed it on Picard's desk. "This is my official report regarding the incident. It is my professional opinion as ship's Doctor, that Commander Worf was not able to control himself. **_"_**That the Alpha wave effect was in control of his emotions and heavily effecting his judgment. **_"_**When is the hearing?" asked Crusher. Picard checked his chronometer on his computer screen. "You have three hours to pull off a miracle. I hope you can." said Picard.**_

"_**If I remember my history correctly, it would not be the first time the Enterprise**_ _**had a miracle worker serving aboard her." With that, they both smiled and said their good- byes for the day. Each knew what they had to do and three hours might not be enough time to save their friend. Rushing out of the turbo lift, Dr. Crusher bumped into Counselor Troy.**_

_**Diana could feel her tension, and had to speak up. **_"_**I just left your office. I wanted to talk to you about Lieutenant Commander Jameson. He would not talk to me about the incident at all. I did some checking into his back ground and it appears that he was the only survivor of a Klingon raid on his family's outpost at Kam-Jar 6. According to the report, the things they did to his parents were pretty vile and gruesome. They tied him to a chair and made him watch.**_

_**Then they just left him there to rot away and die." Diana continued. "A supply convoy arrived there two days after the Klingons left. The convoy leader, a Captain Jameson, said in his report there were no words, in any language, that could come any where close to describing the brutality demonstrated on Kam-Jar 6. Only the pictures that will follow my report can give accurate testament. Beware, if you have a weak stomach."**_

"_**Did you look?" asked Beverly.**_"_**No," answered Diana, her voice a little shaky. She spoke with remembrance, "I have seen enough dead bodies." **_"_**We have less than three hours to convince this Mr. Jameson to drop the charges," said Beverly. With that, they both walked briskly back down the corridor to Sick bay. Entering the sick bay, Crusher found nothing had changed. The usual crowd with their bumps and bruises, but they seemed unimportant right now.**_

_**Her mission was clear and Diana would be there to lend a hand any way she could. Their years together had taught them how to become a cohesive team. Usually it was Diana's empathic abilities that gave her an edge over everyone else.**_

_**In that instant she found she could not read Beverly**_'_**s emotions. She was a whirlwind inside of constant change. Being a physician, Beverly, long ago learned the value of life and preserving it. This war however had forever changed that perception. Nurse Ilia took three steps towards Dr. Crusher. As if seeing without seeing Dr. Crusher held up her hand and stopped Ilia in her tracks.**_

_**Dr. Crushers voice was loud and clear " You and the other nurses can take care of these patience. Ilia you are in charge. Diana and I are going to have a chat with Lieutenant Commander Jameson and we are not to be disturbed is that clear? Ilia knew this voice, and responded "Yes Sir" turned on her heal and took over sick bay duties. Many of the patience had heard that voice and headed its command authority. They warned the others with stern stares to keep silent.**_

_**Entering the recovery bay the two ladies found Geordie off to one side talking with Creigar Something about a discovery Creigar had made concerning holographic technology. But Crusher could care less. Catching Crushers stare Geordi Told Creigar "Lets go to the my office in engineering. I think we don't need to hear this." Creigar turned and recognized that fixed hard stare I know that look, Lets get out of hear. They made it as far as the door when Dr. Crusher's voice stopped them in their tracks. "Talk only, do you understand, I have not released you back to duty yet." Geordi stiffened at Crusher's crisp words. **_

"_**Yes Sir," was his only reply. With that, they were , witnessing the entire exchange,knew he was in trouble, so he kept silent. Turning to face him, Beverly**_ _**spoke with authority. "I understand from Counselor Troy, that you refused to talk to her." Jameson grew worried but didn't dare let it show.**_

"_**Yes Sir. There was nothing really to talk about. The sensor logs show it all." said Jameson. Dr. Crusher took two steps closer. Her hard Irish stare could burn through to a man's soul. Diana herself was beginning to worry. She had never seen Beverly**_ _**like this before. From what she knew about human emotions, coupled with Beverly**_'_**s legendary temper, she had no idea what would happen next.**_

_**Dr. Crusher didn't back down one iota and the Carpathian returned her look stare for stare. After a second of silence, Crusher spoke. "You are a Carpathian , are you not?" **_"_**Yes Sir, I am." **_"_**As a Carpathian, I understand you have a heightened sense of justice and honor. Is that true?" **_"_**Yes Sir, I do." **_"_**Then tell me why you would violate your own code of ethics by not following orders?" **_"_**My universal translator must not be functioning. I do not understand your last question." **_"_**Oh, I think you do," said Crusher.**_

_**Her hands hit her waistline. "Star fleet regulations require a complete psychological evaluation of any personnel that has past experiences of traumatic effect and experienced a traumatic event. **_

_**Such an evaluation is to include a report from the ship's counselor; whom you refused to talk to." Crusher's temper was to the boiling point. **__**Jameson knew he was cornered. Finally, Beverly**_'_**s motives were clear. She was going to use his own sense of honor to trap him. The Carpathian let out a sigh and went limp. "I do not speak to Counselor because we Carpathians do not speak of the past...or the dead."**_

_**Instantly Crusher's features softened. "You want justice for what the Klingons did to your parents don't you? And the only way available is to destroy the career of the only Klingon aboard the Enterprise." Jameson bristled at the revelation of truth. **_"_**He did what he did, and as a result of what he did..." Jameson choked on the words he knew he had to say. "I am here, damaged, unable to do my duties and being interrogated by a Doctor and a Counselor. Is there a Star fleet regulation that allows that to take place?"**_

_**Beverly**_ _**had to think fast. This Carpathian had a mind like a steel trap and she was about to be trapped by her own words. Diana stood mute. She knew better that to interrupt a conversation of this intensity. **_"_**That depends, do Carpathians honor friendship?" **_"_**Yes Sir, we do," Jameson answered. **_"_**How much?" Beverly**_ _**drew closer. She could feel his breath.**_

"_**Highly. Carpathians value friendship as a bonding, like what you would call...family." **_"_**Then you would do what ever it took to protect a friend? Even defend that friend with your own life?" **_"_**Yes Sir, I would." The man you wish to destroy is my friend. He is her friend. He is friend to a great many on this ship and elsewhere in the galaxy. So why would you think we as humans would not defend our friends as you would?"**_

"_**Considering the present, my answer is that you would. Considering the past, my answer is no, you would not. It was a human who rescued and cared for me. He listened to me. Held me when my sorrows overwhelmed me. He took me in, made me part of his family. I honor him by taking and using his family name as my own. This side of humanity I understand and am grateful for. It is part of why I joined Star fleet. **_

_**But humans did not try to hunt down those who tortured and murdered my parents. Their cries for justice were ignored. Humans can be so compassionate, and in an instant, can close their hearts and be so cold. It's as if you were the living dead." Jameson paused briefly, swallowing hard. "I read your race's history. You almost destroyed yourselves. You had a chance to destroy the Klingons but your Kirk helped bring peace to the galaxy." He paused once more, rubbing an upper arm. "Peace to everyone...but the dead.**_

_**Where is justice in that? Where is justice for the dead? Where is justice for me? I may miss my promotion because of this. I allowed my prisoner to escape. **_

_**To damage the Captain, to damage... You. Where is justice for that?" **__**Diana found her opening, and she gently placed her hand on Dr. Crushers shoulder. **_"_**The Captain has forgiven the Klingon. The doctor has forgiven the Klingon. All understand why he did what he did. All but you. You asked where is justice for what happened. It is here in you, in me, in the Doctor, in the Captain, in everyone aboard this ship. That justice is forgiveness. Is it painful? Yes. Is it easy? No. **_

_**Nothing of value ever is. But it can take place. I know there are many on board the Enterprise**_ _**that fear Worf. I know others that hate him enough to try to kill him, even though they know nothing about him. For them, he is a Klingon and should die for what his people did to them and their families. But I also know many of them have come to me and opened their hearts. For them, forgiveness is possible. For them, their wounds of war will eventually heal.**_

_**The war caused your parents to be taken from you, changed you and many like you. Our war has changed us and for some, brought to the surface sorrows of the past they thought were long forgotten. Will you open your heart to me? Will you let go of your anger and give your wounds a chance to heal? I am willing to help; I want to help." Her next words almost caught in her throat, and she spoke with a shaky voice. "After having to kill to protect myself and others, I understand far more than you know.**_

_**In helping others to forgive, there is justice and honor for all...even the dead." It took a moment for the Universal Translator to convert her words into his language. His response was immediate. "For a Carpathian to forgive is the highest of all honors. It is said that one who can do this will be spoken well of, for a long time. But to us, forgiveness is what your people call a 'double edge sword'. I will drop the charges and work hard to forgive, but he must do the same for his enemy; the person you call... Creager.**_

_**In this, justice will be served and honor restored. I ask you, Counselor, to take these words to the Captain...and to the Klingon. I am tired," he sighed. "I will rest now." Beverly**_ _**could hardly believe the words that came out of Troy**_'_**s mouth. Looking at her she could tell the meeting took a great deal of strength out of her. Diana's having to tell another of her experience was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. That hurdle behind her now, she would have a chance to give her wounds an opportunity to heal.**_

_**Without another word, they both turned and left. **_

_**Having given final instructions for the hearing, Picard sat at his desk in his ready room. He had not heard from Dr. Crusher or Counselor Troy**_ _**yet **__**and began to worry. Worf was his friend, but what duty called upon him to do now, sickened him. In the silence, he could hear the Enterprise.**_

_**His ship always made a certain sound when all was well. It had been a long time coming and right now, hearing that sound gave him comfort. But it was not to last. Suddenly the door chimed. Clearing his throat, he called out "Enter". Mr. Data walked in. "You summoned me, Sir?" Picard smiled. Data looked a little less like an android today, and he liked that look. **_"_**Yes, sit down, Mr. Data and analyze this report."**_

_**Picard handed him the electronic note pad left by Dr. Crusher. Flying through the text in less than half a second, Data looked up at Picard. "Analyzation complete sir."**_"_**Then report your findings, Mr. Data." **_"_**Yes, Sir." Data paused. "Dr. Crusher's anilyzation of the situation is complete and extremely accurate. I too, must offer my complete agreement with her medical findings. It took a considerable adjustment to filter out the influence caused by the Alpha wave effect.**_

_**But during my exposure, I was able to gather a large amount of data regarding my feelings. I learned some valuable lessons as well." Picard's interest peaked. "Oh? What kind of lessons, Mr. Data?" **_"_**To begin with, I learned that life, as we know it, is to be cherished. Every moment is special and should never be taken for granted. Everyone should take the time to enjoy what life they have, while they have it. I learned that the emotion called 'happiness' is vital to an individual's well being. Until my emotion chip was installed, I could only imitate the 'vision' of happiness.**_

_**Now, I know the warmth of 'feeling' happiness. Others on the ship are experiencing it as well. I have compiled an in-depth study of the crew both before, during, and after, our involvement with the Dominion War. I've discovered that there is literally such a thing as the "Wounds' of War." **_"_**I saw many suffer inwardly at the losses they incurred, but also at just involvement in the war itself. Like some twisted demon, this thing called war, damages people even though they suffered no direct injury.**_

_**For many, they are healing, but for some, their injuries will take a long time to heal. Some will never heal. It's as if the horrors of war sucks the joys of life right out of them, and they become more like my mechanical self. Devotion and training to duty will always keep the Enterprise**_ _**and her crew going. But with happiness, the normal every day operations of the ship take on a sense of worth. A satisfaction for a job well done. Praise for an innovation.**_

_**The thirst for knowledge is greater. All these things, and more, make the Enterprise**_ _**alive." For the first time, since this morning, Picard smiled. "Mr. Data, I will never tire of your insights. In many ways you who are not human are more human than any other." He paused briefly, then asked, "How is our little hero?" Smiling, Data said, "She is well settled, and resting comfortably.**_

_**If you don't mind, I would like to visit with her, and you of course, after this shift is over. **_

_**I'm sure I could speak for her, but I think I'll ask her after the hearing." **_"_**Wise Mr. Data, very wise indeed." With that, Picard rose from his desk and straightened his uniform. "Now," he cleared his throat. "Let's get this hearing over with." Both of them exited his office, and crossed the bridge, to the turbolift. Each step was greeted with stone silence. Data remarked privately to Picard as they walked, "It is very quite on the bridge today."**_

_**Picard remarked privately in return, "They know where we are going." The conference room was only two decks below the bridge, but getting there seemed to take an eternity. Like watching a recording in slow motion, the two men began their walk from the turbo lift doors to the conference room door. Their heel-strikes echoed down the corridor. **_

_**Picard had ordered the entire deck evacuated and security posted at all entrances. The conference room was large and sparsely furnished. The table was triangularly shaped. **_ _**Standing at one side was Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troy. Standing at the other side was Captain Creiger. Mr. Data took his place beside him. Picard had counseled, at great length, not to have Creiger at this hearing, but he insisted. **_

_**Captain Picard took his place at the top of the triangle. **_ _**All wore grim expressions. Picard was the first to speak. "Computer start recording," he said in a low tone. "Security, are you ready?" **_"_**Yes, Sir," came the reply. **_"_**Then energize." **_

_**A second later, Worf shimmered into existence. He was motionless; his head bowed, his eyes closed. His shame evident. **_"_**Computer," Creigar looked up. "Lock on to the restraints Commander Worf is wearing and beam them back to the detention area."**_

_**Freed from his restraints, Worf could do anything. Still, he remained motionless and silent. **_"_**I call this hearing to order," Picard said, placing his spread fingers on the table before him. "Commander Worf, you stand accused of serious charges. They are; Destruction of Federation property, assault on Federation personnel, officers and insubordination. **_

_**How do you plead?" **_"_**Guilty Sir," the Klingon answered. **_"_**Let the record show that a formal plea of 'guilty' has been given and received in these proceedings. Is there anything you would like to say in your behalf at this time? It may give weight to this court's decision of punishment."**_

_**Worf slowly looked up at Picard, then at Commander Data, then at Dr. Crusher, finally resting his gaze on Captain Creiger. His words were soft and full of emotion.**_"_**I don't fully understand why I did what I did. The facts are clear, I did do these things and people who looked up to me as an officer and once considered me a friend, were hurt. You who accepted me, and trusted me, deserved better.**_

_**I have disgraced myself and humbly ask forgiveness." Captain Picard could barely restrain his emotions. His security chief, his friend, was in a very bad situation.**_"_**Commander Worf, this court has received expert testimony that you were not responsible for your actions. This court is also in possession of expert testimony that the Alpha Wave effect, that drove you to do these things was too strong for you to fight.**_

_**Therefore, it is left up to each individual you hurt to decide to press charges or not. This court has received acknowledgments from all, but one, as to their decisions. **__**Dr. Crusher, you were with Lieutenant Jameson and Counselor Troy. You were present as witness to his statement. What was his determination?" Counselor Troy**_ _**raised her hand to address the court. "Yes, Counselor, what do you have to say to this court?"**_

"_**I have been instructed to speak for the injured crewman. I wrote his words down so I could say them properly." **_"_**Then by all means Counselor, please read them into the court's record." Picking up the note pad, she cleared her throat. **_"_**I am a Carpathian. As such, the ability to forgive an enemy is highly prized. But for us forgiveness is a double-edge sword. **_

_**I will drop the charges and work to forgive my enemy. But he in turn must agree to work to forgive his enemy, namely Captain Creiger. In this, honor is gained for all and justice is fulfilled." Picard jumped on the Lieutenant's decision. "So be it," he said. "I therefore state that all injured parties are in agreement to drop all charges...save one. That will be Conduct Unbecoming an Officer. As punishment, I, Captain Picard, order that you be relieved of all duty assignments on the Enterprise, and assigned as the personal assistant to Captain Creiger.**_

_**Commander Worf, at the completion of this task all records of this hearing and incident will be erased from your files. If you fail to fulfill your obligations, you will be brought before me to face punishment for all of the charges. Is that understood, Mr. Worf?" **_"_**Yes, Sir, I understand." Then it was Captain Creigar's turn to speak.**_"_**It would seem that this Carpathian and I, are of like mind, Mr. Worf.**_

_**I want this to work for you just about as bad as you want it for yourself. I can understand about being angry. The people who helped me gave me something, and it made you crazy. I understand all about being crazy." Just then, he pulled out an old and battered electronic note pad, and turned it on. It only had enough memory to display one picture, but one was more than enough. Dr. Crusher saw the image, and jumped up saying, "I'm going to be sick." With that, she ran out.**_

_**Counselor Troy**_ _**quickly followed after her. Creigar slid the pad over to Worf. Even the strong Klingon had to grimace at the gruesome sight; Amanda Creigar, naked, beaten and cut open like a butchered animal. **_"_**Those who did this are not warriors: they are **__**animals," said Worf.**_

"_**Those who did this are dead. I killed them with my bare hands. I strung them up on a tree and skinned them alive. But I did far worse to many other Klingons. That, is the madness of war, Mr. Worf." Pulling off one of his gloves, Creiger revealed one of his mechanical hands. "And this... was the price I've paid for my madness. My arms and legs crushed and mangled. Replaced with these things. They do the job well enough, but I can't feel anything; not a hot cup of tea, not even the warmth of a human hand. As you can see, Mr. Worf, this is just as hard on me, as it is on you.**_

_**That war left many dead, many living but not alive. Their souls ripped to shreds by the power of hatred and the thirst for revenge. All of your people and my people wanted revenge for one killing after another. We did what we did back then, and it brought us no honor, no satisfaction and certainly...no peace. The only thing honorable about war is the ending of it. If we let the past effect the present we will have very little happiness in the future."**_

_**Creiger braced himself so he could stand, and with his mechanical legs, he walked over to Worf.**_ _**Now well within Worf's reach, the room went deathly silent. "Worf," he spoke. "While I was learning to fly the Condor, I learned a thing or two about your people. So you will understand how serious I am about this, I want you to make a decision..."**_

_**Picard could scarcely believe his eyes when Creiger pulled out an old Klingon knife. He started to stand in protest, but Creigar silenced him with a wave of his hand. Unexpectedly, Creigar placed it on the desk in front of Worf. "This was the knife I took from my wife's body. It is stained with her life's blood and the blood of my unborn child. If you can not get past all the hate for all that I have done to your people, I ask you to pick up that knife and run me through with it.**_

_**With our blood mixed at least we could be together one last time. As spelled out in Klingon law, for my deeds, for my actions, I surrender my life into your hands." Worf looked at the knife for a long time before picking it up. Worf spoke as if there were no one else in the room. " I too, lost one whom I loved. I too, know the madness it brought." **_

_**As Worf gave Creigar the knife back, handle first, he said, "For my people, I ask forgiveness." Receiving the knife, Creiger said, "For my people, I ask forgiveness."Joining hands, Worf said, "Your people are forgiven."**_

_**His emotions welling up inside, Creiger never thought this moment would ever come. He said, "Your people are forgiven. I can't go back to the past. Will you help me build a better future?"**_"_**Yes, I will," Worf said, turning to face Picard. "I accept the challenge. I will assist him and teach him what he needs to know to survive in our time."**_

"_**So ordered," said Picard. "I declare these proceedings adjourned. All rise... dismissed." With that, everyone began to file out of the room, except Captain Picard and Mr. Worf. When they were alone, Picard approached Worf with his hand outstretched. Shaking his hand, Picard said, "Once again, you've proven to be the bravest man I've ever known. Report to Captain Creigers Quarters at 0600 hours tomorrow."**_

"_**Aye-Sir, and thank you."Then Picard turned and left Worf alone in the conference room to ponder just how he would meet this challenge.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter-9**_

"_**Mysteries Revealed"**_

_**0600 came quickly, and Worf was at Captain Creiger's door on time. Captain Creiger was heard to say "Enter" as Worf stepped through the doorway to find him busy at his desk. Looking up from the computer, Creiger said, "Good morning, Mr. Worf." Worf was well rested, and in much better spirits. "Good Morning to you sir," he said. "What is it you are working on." **_"_**It's these old history files I came across. These are so blown out of proportion that they have become complete lies." **_"_**May I see?" worf asked curiously. **_"_**Of course. Perhaps you can get these records straight. I've been trying all morning." As Creiger stood to move out of the way. Worf just stood there and stared at Creiger. **_

_**After an awkward moment, Worf cleared his throat. "You forgot your shoes, Sir."Looking down at the shiny appendages, the embarrassed Creiger said, "Damn it! Excuse me for a moment." Creiger shuffled off to the bed room for a moment. Returning, he sheepishly said, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Worf straightened. "I'm sorry you are in that condition. Like you said, no honor in war." **_"_**Ah, but there should be some," said Creiger. I saw none..." Worf turned his attention back to the computer viewscreen. "These updates into the official record are carrying Chancellor Martok's access code. I see you have tried to make changes. That is regrettable." **_"_**Why, Worf?" **_"_**As your assistant, I must advise you on the changes that have taken place over the years.**_

_**One of those changes is how we keep and maintain our record keeping. For years now, we have incorporated a system of checks and balances. All these changes you have made were instantly transmitted to the Klingon High Command for verification." **_"_**Should that concern me?"Creigar asked. **_"_**Yes it should. I did some research on you last night and discovered that one of those who died by your hand was Chancellor Martok's father. He will want to know who is making these changes and he will want to know now. Once he finds out its you, he will demand revenge for his father's death. How long have you've been at this?" Worf asked. A worried expression crossed his brow.**_

"_**A couple of hours, why?" **_"_**Then he has contacted Starfleet command and soon they will be contacting Captain Picard. You just may have signed your own death warrant. I must notify the captain about this." Before he could activate his com badge, Captain Picard was calling him. Worf tapped his com badge in answer. "Worf here, Sir."Picard's voice was tense. **_

"_**Bring him here, now, Mr. Worf. Picard out." Without a word, they left Creiger's **__**quarters and entered the turbolift. "This was all my fault," said Creiger. "I will take full responsibility." "It was an accident," said Worf. "But perhaps a very costly one. In your time, the automatic records verification system was not yet invented." The turbolift doors opened with a whoosh and they stepped out on the bridge. Riker caught sight of them, stood and said, "Captain on the bridge!" **_"_**As you were," said Captain Creiger. "Commander, we have been summoned." **_"_**Yes, I know," said Riker. **_"_**How is his mood?" asked Creiger. **_"_**It would do no good for me to try to put this situation into cohesable wording," Riker said, clearing his throat, and quickly studying the toe of his boot. "But let's surmize it to say...he's not happy."**_

_**Bracing himself, Creigar spoke almost inaudibly. "Into the lion's den we go."He was about to ring the buzzer when Picard bellowed from the other side of the door. "Enter now, Mr. Creiger!"As the door shut behind Creiger and Worf, Picard said, "Or maybe I should address you as 'Admiral' Creiger." **_"_**What!" said both Creiger and Worf. **_"_**I think you might want to sit down for this one. It seems that your tampering with official documents has alerted Star fleet Command to your presence. Something we did not want to happen. There is a transmission for you. Someone of importance wishes to speak to you." Picard tapped on the computer control pad, and the wall screen lit up.**_

_**The man displayed before him seemed old. But when he spoke, that impression went away very quickly. Picard stood.**_"_**Mister President, this is Mr. Creiger. We were about to notify Star fleet as soon as we could figure a way to do so without alerting the Klingon High Command." **_"_**As you were, Captain. We will discuss your situation at a later date." With that, Picard sat down at his desk and fell silent. **_"_**Captain Creiger," the President addressed. **_"_**Your emergence in to this time line has thrown the Federation and the Klingon Empire into the worst turmoil since the Dominion war started. I have spent the better part of the day in communication with Chancellor Martok, trying to convince him that the Federation has had no part in a cover-up.**_

_**He is so angry, that he's had his finger poised on the button all morning. Admittedly, I have little like for the man but he has a point. To the people of this time, you are supposed to be dead. Or at least I thought so, until I reviewed your record. It would seem that a clerical oversight shows you listed as missing in action and presumed dead. There are many influential individuals who think you are a hero for what you did. But I don't think so." **_"_**To me, you're just a rogue officer who abandoned his post and went on a killing spree. Someone history says, should be dead but is not. But much to my dismay and many others who share my feeling over the situation, I have to promote you to the rank your natural longevity would indicate. But get this straight...'Admiral', this rank is honorary only. **_

_**I will never permit you to command any star ship, in any fleet, under my command. Is that clear, Admiral?"**_

"_**Clear, Sir," said Creiger. **_"_**I hope so," said President Carson. "As for that warship **__**you were commanding, the Condor will be returned to the possession of the Klingon Empire." **_"_**But, Sir," protested Captain Picard. "On board is proof our Klingon friends lied to us about their technological advances." The President silenced the Captain with a raised hand. **_"_**Captain Picard...I don't care what is on that old ship! Returning it was one of the two things I had to agree to, to avert war with the Klingon Empire." Creiger stood. "I would venture to say that I am the second part." **_"_**Yes," returned the President. "You are. The Chancellor himself is already on his way to see you. He wants to have a little chat with you. If by some miracle, you survive his little chat, then I will have a turn at you myself. **_

_**Do you understand... 'Admiral'?" **_"_**Perfectly, Sir...and I will Obey." **_"_**That will be a first," said President Carson.**_ _**Directing his gaze to Captain Picard, the President's words were hard as stone. "Captain Picard, you are ordered to remain at your location and not interfere with the Klingon recovery operation in any way. You are not to interfere with Chancellor Martok's little discussion either. If you want to keep what's left of your career in Star fleet, I will expect these orders followed to the letter." Before Picard could say a word, President Carson terminated the transmission. Both sat in silence. Worf stood silent like a block of stone. "All of this is the result of my stupidity. You, and Commander Worf, are innocent of any wrong doing." **_

_**The words he spoke sounded hollow, even though he had not meant for them to be. Picard looked up from his desk. His fury barely contained, his words flowed out like venom from a snake. "Admiral, I risked a lot for you. All of us aboard the Enterprise, put ourselves at risk for you. We know you as you are, and were trying to figure a way for you to have the second chance that no one else would ever give you. **_"_**In doing, so all of our careers are in danger of being terminated. I have never, in all my career, had to endure what I took from him before you walked in. Nor will I ever...endure it again." Picard placed a small box on his desk and told Creiger to open it. Inside, were the Admiral's pins Creiger was to wear from now on. Picard stood and turned his back to Creiger. **_

_**Staring out the window into space, he spoke. "Put them on by yourself, Admiral." Tradition normally required a public ceremony whereby the next highest ranking officer was to place the pins on the Admiral, and salute him. But there was to be no ceremony here. Creiger understood Picard's anger, and did as he was ordered. **_ _**After placing the Captain's pins back in the box, Creiger spoke for the first time following Picard's outburst. "Will there be anything else, Captain Picard?" Picard bristled at the question. He turned and picked up the box. Slamming it closed, he said, "Not without running the risk of offending a superior officer."**_

"_**Relax, Captain Picard. I'm sure that when Chancellor Martok arrives, he will do what is necessary. If I die, you will be rid of me, and the Federation will be saved from another war. **_

_**If I don't, I will most likely stand trial at Starfleet command. Either way, you will be rid of me shortly. For what it's worth, you did not deserve the tongue-lashing you received from that man. In fact, from what I've read of your accomplishment,. You should be in that position, not him." Standing at attention, the Admiral addressed Picard formally. "Permission to be dismissed, Captain?" Picard turned back to the window and never looked back. It sounded strange...a request for permission coming from an admiral, but then, he wasn't really an admiral in the truest sense of the word. **_

"_**Permission granted...Admiral." Silently, Creiger turned to leave. Mr. Worf knew better than to say anything. When the captain was as angry as he was right now, all manner of possibilities presented themselves, so he too, turned and left without a word. **__**As the Admiral emerged from the Captain's ready room, Riker saw the new rank pins. Springing to attention, Riker called out, "Admiral on the Bridge!" Everyone sprang to attention. Quickly, Admiral Creiger returned, "As you were." Then addressing Commander Riker in a formal manner, Creiger faced Picard's second-in-command. "Commander, I appreciate your demonstrations of respect, but for the duration of my stay on the Enterprise, I would ask that you dispense with calling the bridge to attention."**_

_**Smiling, Riker said, "Yes, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for the Admiral?" **_"_**Yes, there is," said Admiral Creiger. "Would you put me on ship-wide audio; I would like to address the crew." His request brought Captain Picard out of his ready room like a shot. Giving Admiral Creiger an angry look, Picard walked to his command chair and sat down. Admiral Creiger knew he had over-stepped his boundaries, and needed to make amends. **_"_**Of course, my ignorance of command protocol is showing. I apologize, Captain Picard." He paused briefly, seemingly allowing the flames to die down a bit before continuing. "Would you please allow me to address the crew? They will want to know why I have suddenly risen in rank, and I would like to set them at ease." Picards mood softened. He looked over to his first officer and gave his consent with out a word. **_

_**Rikers smile, that had vanished with his captain storming out of his ready room, returned slightly. He reached down and tapped the Com-panel controls. Looking up to Admiral Creiger, he said, "Ready Sir." Straightening his uniform, Admiral Creiger braced himself to address the crew. **_"_**Crew of the Enterprise, This is Admiral Creiger. Because of my seniority I was recently promoted up from my previous rank of Captain. I have received and accepted this promotion as only an honorary position of rank and from this day forward I will make no request of you as an Admiral. I will from time to time ask for your help as a friend. I am not familiar with this time I have been placed in. Commander Worf has been assisting me with the adjustment and is to be commended for a job well done. Soon, the High Chancellor of the Klingon Empire will arrive. This may make many uncomfortable. **_

_**Rest assured, the Enterprise**_ _**and her crew are in no danger. Those of you who **__**know my history, know the danger only lies upon me. For the record, I take full responsibility for my actions, both from the past, and in the present. Due to the intervention of an alien race known as the Thorian's, I have been put back together and placed in this time line. I realize, this too, has been a source of pain, discomfort and damage to some of you, and I humbly ask forgiveness. In my time, and in this time line, I have had the distinct honor of witnessing the professionalism of three Enterprise**_ _**captain's and their gallant crews. From Captain Christopher Pike to Captain James T. Kirk to Captain Jean-Luke Picard, the honor of this ship has continued unbroken, even when the honors of others and those in power have. Behind each captain are their first officers and crew. **_

_**All are distinguished professionals. Maybe if I had been half as honorable with my past actions, I would not be in the situation I am in. It has been long known that the Enterprise, and her gallant crew have set the standard that all others aspire to. As I have experienced the kindness and dedication of this crew and her captain, I can say that the standard has risen greatly. **__**The Enterprise**_ _**has always stood for what is morally right and just. The dedication of her crew is unequaled and I for one am very grateful. Thank you for your time, that is all." Before anybody could recover from that stunning speech, Admiral Creiger had turned on his heel, entered the turbolift...and was gone. **_

_**Back in his quarters, Creiger and Worf studied and changed the official history files of his exploits. He leaned back in his desk chair. "Computer, what is the estimated time duration left before Chancellor Martok's ship rondevous' with the Enterprise?" **__**"**__**Estimated time before arrival is...13 hours, 12 minutes." Swiveling the chair around at Worf, he folded his hands in his lap. "That is the duration of your service to me. You have been of great help, and I appreciate it, but when the Chancellor arrives, I want you to stay out of the way. I am not certain what will happen. I realize you're the Ambassador to Kronos, a family friend, and a member of his house, but I also know you to be an honorable man, and I want no one to think any less of you." Just then the door chime rang.**_

"_**Enter," said Creiger. The door opened, and in walked Geordi; back in uniform, and back on duty. "You asked for me, sir?" asked Geordi. **_"_**Yes, come in," said Creiger. "We need to talk. Commander Worf, you are dismissed for the remainder of the day. Report back here at 0630 hours. Go use a holodeck program and have some fun," he suggested. **_ _**After a moments hesitation, the Klingon smiled and said, "Thank you, Sir." He turned and left. Alone, the two friends sat down on the sofa for a chat. "Geordi, you've been on my ship. How is she?" asked Creiger. **__**"**__**Well, as far as I can determine, the repair crews have finished and despite her age, she is fully functional. We down-loaded the computer core in order to have a correct report to give to the captain. **_

_**Everything has been scanned and cataloged." **__**"**__**Good," said Creiger. "I have **__**something for you." With that, Creiger pulled out an electronic note pad and gave it to Geordi. Scanning the data, Geordi quickly understood what was on that pad. "This is a blueprint of the shield harmonics system. Detailed adjustments, design specifications. This is what they used to fire on the Enterprise**_ _**and Excelsior at Kittomer." **_"_**Better than that," said Creiger. "I discovered that with a little adjustment, this unit can be made to work on this Enterprise." **__**"**__**Does the Captain know you have this data?" asked Geordi. **_"_**No, and I would like to keep it that way for the time being. I give it to you to use or not, as you choose." **_"_**I don't know what to say," said Geordi. **_"_**You don't have to say anything. But I have a plan that just might get everyone what they want. I need your help." **_"_**Will it be dangerous?" asked Geordi.**_

"_**Not to you, or to the ship; only to me. With that information in your hands, and the holographic technology I will give you as a result of my plan, you will have enough research data to last a life time." Geordi looked at the pad, then back to Creiger. **__**"**__**I'll do it." The next few hours were a blaze of testing, building, testing again, thinking and re-thinking the construction of this remote control device. After some trial and error, they came up with a plan. First, the Admiral had to be fitted with a special suit. When activated, he was cloaked and could not be seen by the naked eye.**_

_**Next came the remote controls adjustments. How Creiger was able to understand Klingon mech-anical construction well enough to faction the remote controls in the first place, was a wonder in it self. Getting the system to work without being detected was bad enough, but keeping all this a secret on the Enterprise**_ _**was a logistical nightmare. Exhausted, Geordi and Creiger had finished and tested everything with only 3 hours and 45 minutes to go. The hall was filled to capacity, and all was in readiness. Despite the recent revelations, the President wanted to go through with transmitting the ceremony Federation-wide. Everyone was wearing their best; crew, and officers alike, were shined up and sparkled. **_

_**Every officer wore their dress-whites. **_ _**Soon, the lights in the room brightened and Captain Picard walked up to the podium. After a moment to make sure he had everyone's attention, he began to speak.**__**"**__**A few weeks ago, a remarkable event took place. During a suicide attack by a rogue Jem Hadar fighter, the Enterprise**_ _**was almost mortally wounded. Fire crews were dispatched throughout the ship. Deep in the ship, there was an area so badly damaged that fire crews had to run lines and crawl through miles of access tubes to get at it. That was deck 11, section 28. What you are about to see is a computer extrapolation of these events as they were recorded by the ship's internal scanning system. The time index is 1523.92.**_

_**During this last battle, we lost a lot of good crewmen, and we will remember them always. I must caution you, the next part is not for the squeamish or faint at heart." The screen lit up with the deck on fire. Then, Ensign Garavic slowly comes into view. **_

_**Picard Narrates: "Dragging her burned and battered body, she managed to get to her feet and signal for help. With the con panel broken she managed to use sign languiage to communicate with the fire crews on the other side of a wall of plasma flames. They told her the deck bulkheads would soon close and this section would shortly be vented into space. Forgetting her own dire situation, she drug herself back further down the corridor to help some children trapped in the daycare center by the explosion. Covering herself, so she could get past the flames and not frighten the children, she got them to cover themselves with wet blankets to protect them from the smoke and fire. Without a single thought for herself, this ensign pulled herself back down the corridor with the children in tow.**_

_**Eventually, she managed to lead them through the wall of flames and into the waiting, grateful arms of their parents.**_ _**I am pleased to report, that though we lost the daycare teacher in the blast, we did not lose any of the children. In fact, they made it through the entire ordeal with hardly a scratch. **__**After her task was done, we almost lost the savior of those children. Despite the medical expertise available to her, Ensign Garavic's heart stopped twice on the operating table. Reviving her the last time almost didn't take place. But this young lady would not give up." The screen went blank. Turning back to the podium, Picard smiled. "**__**This ensign lost an ear, eye, both arms and legs and was extensively burned over 80 percent of her body. **_

_**Today, thanks to the creative medical genious of doctors crusher and Data, she has been fitted with replacements and is doing fine. Her burns are healing well and she is much stronger. During her recovery, I have had the privilege of meeting and promoting this ensign to the rank of lieutenant for her gallant bravery, heroism and conduct above and beyond the call of duty. Today, we the crew, gather along with the entire Federation community, to give witness and celebrate this lieutenant,s actions and to present to her the Federation Medal of Valor." Turning slightly to his left, Picard called out "Computer, energize." Shimmering into existence, a bandaged Lieutenant Garavic, dressed in her new dress- whites, standing wobbly with a cane by her captain's side.**_

_**Totally overwhelmed, this teary-eyed young lady could not believe all that she saw. All her friends, and people she only saw in passing, applauded her. She stood at attention as the crowd settled down. Picard picked up the medal from the podium and Garavic turned to face him.**_ _**He placed the medal around her neck and being careful of the bandages. "For your dedication to duty, determination to save the lives of others despite your own injuries and suffering, for not letting go and staying with us, for your valiant struggle to regain not only your health, but the strength to stand here before us today, I present this Medal of Valor. I say for all to hear, that I am very proud to know you, and prouder still to have you serving on board the Enterprise." The applause was deafening, lasting for almost 10 minutes. **_ _**As the applause died down, it was Lieutenant Garavic's turn to speak. **_

_**Moving slowly to the podium, so she wouldn't stumble, she wiped away the tears from her eyes. Everyone saw the effort she was exerting. Commander Data had to restrain himself from running up to her rescue. Holding on to the podium to stabilize herself, she began her speech. **_"_**When I first came on board this ship, I was just a young girl, about as green as any one could be. I researched the history of all those ships that carried the name 'Enterprise**_'_** and I knew that service abroad her would teach me more about honor and dedication to duty than the academy ever could. **_

_**Every one knows the danger, the risks associated with service aboard a star ship. But what I never expected was the warm welcome I received from people like Commander Riker, who showed me more respect than I ever expected. People like Commander Data, who as my teacher, taught me more than I ever expected. This is much more than just a crew on board a star ship, this is a family of people who care for each other like no other. The first thing I saw when I woke up from my first surgery was Captain Picard at my bedside, holding my hand.**_

_**I never would have thought the busiest man on this ship would take time to check on me. That, I will cherish and remember forever. For this moment, for this honor, I thank you."The applause went on and on. Everywhere she looked people with electronic cameras were taking pictures. Finally, the broadcast lights were turned off and the transmission was over. **__**Garavic nervously shuffled out of the way as Picard took the podium. Seeing her fear, Picard smiled and held her hand. **_ _**Addressing the rest of the assembly, Picard thanked them for coming and informed them that food and refreshments were available in the dining area.**_

_**As the crowd began to file out, Garavic addressed the Captain informally. Whispering, she said "Is it over?" **_"_**Yes, it is finally over," said Picard. **_"_**Thank, God," exclaimed Garavic. "This is all just a little too much for me. I could use a drink." Picard gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Agreed. After the day I've had, I could use one, too." Nurse Ilia walked up and handed both of them a drink. "I know those lights are hot. I thought you could use a drink." Captain Picard was the first to react. **_"_**Fascinating," he remarked. "Dark color. Semi-sweet flavor...and carbonation. This is a lovely drink. What is it?" he asked. **_"_**It's an old earth drink from the 21st century." said Dr. Crusher, as she walked up and slid one arm around Picard's waist. **_"_**It is called 'Coke'. It refreshes with out alcohol or synthohol."**_

_**Relishing each sip, Garavic said, "I like it." Picard said, "I like it too. Can I have some more?" he asked. Dr. Crusher's whispered answer turned Picard's face red. Clearing his throat, he signaled Mr. Data to come over. **_"_**Would you excuse us, we have some matters to attend to?"**_"_**Mr. Data, I leave this young lady in your capable hands." **__**"**__**Yes, Sir," said Data. In an instant, the Captain and his personal doctor, were out the door. **_"_**Didn't take long for him to get out of the dog house, did it?"Ilia said to Garavic.**_ _**Garavic gave Ilia a wicked smile. "We Irish lassies get good and hot at our man some times. But we cool soon enough. **_

_**We just don't let them know it, till we are good and ready." With that, both ladies broke out in laughter.**_ _**Data was momentarily distracted. Turning back to reenter the conversation, he inquired, "What's so funny?" **__**Catching her breath, Garavic told Data, "It's just a little 'girl talk'. You probably wouldn't understand.**_ _**And besides, a girl has got to have a few secrets of her own you know." Data looked bewildered. Smiling, Garavic whispered something into his ear. Suddenly he was smiling, and said, "Okay, but I think you should have something to eat first." He paused, using a falsly stern expression. "To keep up your strength, of course," he added.**_

"_**And I'm sure everyone would like for you to stop by and see them for a minute." **_ _**"**__**You're right, of course, Data," said Garavic. Nurse Ilia took a step back and looked at them both for a second. "You mean you and Mr. Data are..." Garavic interrupted her with a bright smile. "Yes." Ilia could not hold her astonishment back. She started giggling and almost couldn't stop. Data, oblivious to the mental exchange going on between the ladies asked if they were all right. Catching her breath, Ilia spoke. "Better than all right!' she exclaimed. "I am happy for the both of you." Garavic smiled wickedly, "Now about that food Data." said Garavic. **_"_**Yes, of course," said Data. "Right this way. Would you excuse us?"**_

"_**Sure, please go ahead," said Ilia. **_"_**Thank you," said Data. Standing there alone, Ilia notices Data's walk is different. Talking to herself, she said, "You go, girl." Watching the ceremony from his quarters, Admiral Crieger leaned back in his chair and smiled. "So much, for someone so young, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Worf?" "Indeed," said Worf. "You never know how someone will act under pressure, until they've experienced the horrors of war." **_"_**Exactly," said Creiger. Turning off the view- screen, he started to talk to Worf more seriously. "You have fulfilled your task admirably."**_

"_**Thank you, Sir," replied Worf. "Soon, this Chancellor Martok will arrive..." said Crieger, his voice carrying the heavy weight of remorse as he handed Worf a notepad. "...and I will pay for my past. This is my official request that you be released from duty to me, and placed back on active duty immediately. Also my request that all data and the hearing files be erased from the official record. This way, after I am gone it will be as if I was never here." **_"_**That will never happen," said Worf "You have touched and changed many lives on this ship; mine included. There is one last thing I would like for you to do..." Creiger stood, and pulled out the sheathed knife that was used to kill his family. Worf took a step back. "Sir, please- no, I could not accept that from you." "You must, Worf," said Creiger. "Please do me this honor. When I die, you will be the only one who knows the truth about me and how I changed. **_

_**Keep this to remember me and from time to time take it out and tell my story. Maybe then, people will get a true account of what war can do to a man. For a moment, Worf looked like he was going to bolt from the room. Then he thought for a moment, reaching a decision, Worf stretched out his hand. **_

_**No further words were needed . Admiral Creiger took one last look at the knife, and with both hands, he placed it in Worf's. Gripping it together, Worf looked the Admiral straight in the eye. "Admiral Creiger, I will not forget you, and I will not let others forget you either. I grew up believing the stories about you. They said you were a mad man, who killed without honor. Today, you have shown me your honor." His last words spoken, Worf picked up the note pad and placed the knife in his belt, battle style, to honor his friend one last time. Silently, he turned and left. After the door had closed, and Worf was gone, Creiger spoke to himself. "I will not forget you either, Worf."**_

_**The silence weighed heavy on Creiger. Suddenly, he was startled by the Com system buzzer. Pressing it Creiger said, "Yes, Creiger here." **_"_**Sir, it's Geordi. Its time, Sir." "On my way." Creiger down-loaded a message for Captain Picard to a pad. He took off his admiral's pins and placed them on the pad. As he was walking to the door, he stopped for a moment, turned and took one last look at his quarters. Then, as he walked through the doors for the last time, he said to himself, 'The Game's afoot'. Everyone was on the bridge, and the mood was as tense as it was during the war. Even Picard could feel it. **_

"_**Sir," said the Com-officer. "We are being hailed by the Chancellor, Sir." Picard stood and pulled his uniform tunic straight. "Put him on screen." Face to face, Martok knew this Picard was a man of honor, but his rage was getting the best of him. Blisteringly, he demanded, "Where is he, Picard! I want him! Now!" He no sooner got the words out of his mouth, when his ship was rocked by phaser fire. Out of nowhere, streaks of light strafe the underside of Martok's ship. Turning on his com-link, Creiger decided to taunt his enemy. "I hear you are looking for me. I'd say you have found me! Can you catch me, 'One Eye'? Your father couldn't get the job done! Let's see if the son is any better!" **_

_**With that, he cut transmission and moved his cloaked Bird of Prey. Martok had steam rising up from him. Even his first officer was afraid. He had never seen him so mad. Barking orders furiously, Martok brought his ship back under control and laid down a sweeping volley of phaser fire. **__**Turning on the Com link, Creiger taunted once more. "Missed me! But I...won't...miss you.!" He switched it off before they could get a fix on the signal. Martok was about to order another round of phaser fire in the opposite area, when his ship was rocked violently again. The jolt sent him to the deck. The com link opened. "Come now, Chancellor, I was hoping for a real challenge. Your ship is new, but too large and slow for me. Martok decides to return the taunt. "Come now, you're not going to leave are you? **_

_**I was just starting to have some fun of my own. It's best this way don't you think, Warrior to Warrior?" His ship was hit again. "I wouldn't have it any other way," said Creiger. Just then, Martok's Com Officer signaled he had a fix on Creiger. "Neither would I," said Martok, turning to his weapons officer. "Fire..." **_

_**The torpedo came out of Martok's ship at high warp speed and found its target. Creiger's ship rocked violently. Its cloaking device was damaged, and the ship was listing out in the open for all to see. Creiger turned the crippled ship about and nose to nose fired point blank on Martok. The blast pushed both ships away from each other violently. Creiger fought well, but his ship was failing all around him and he knew it. Martok was first to recover and fire. The blast sheared away the starboard wing and disruptor. Explosions were cascading all across the ship. **_

_**Picard opened a frequency. "Admiral Creiger, your ship is doomed. Let us beam you to safety." Creiger's voice was haggard. "So I can rot in a federation prison planet? Or do you want to see Martok drain what's left of my blood...no, Picard, it's best this way. Martok broke in. "Stay out of this, Picard," he exclaimed. He smelled blood and victory all in the same short breath. He wanted it...badly. Picard sat down. His hands were tied from all directions; he could do nothing. Creiger got his ship to turn about and fired one more burst. It hit Martok's bridge, sending smoke and fire everywhere. **_

_**Then Martok sent another volley and the last one hit its mark. The Condor exploded. Lighting space like a small nova, when the explosion died down, there was little left but twisted debris. The silence was so heavy, the crew of the Enterprise could barely breath. Counselor Troy sat, silently crying for a man she barely knew. Picard leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Riker stared down at the deck. Gritting his teeth, he bit back the swelling cascade of emotion. The moment was broken by Martok's transmission. "He wants to talk to you," said Riker with a disgusted look. Picard stood and gestured to Worf. "Let him speak to his ambassador. **_

_**I never want to hear his voice again." Before anyone could say anything, Picard turned on his heel and walked into his ready room. Commander Worf stood in front of the screen. "Put him on screen," he growled. **__**Martok was startled at Worf's menacing look. "Where is Picard?" demanded Martok. "He ordered me, as ambassador, to handle the situation. He wants never to hear from you again." His fury spent, Martok's voice cools. "I guess he is upset at how I handled matters.""All...are upset at how you handled matters." said Worf. "The humans do not understand our ways. It was a similar misunderstanding that started the war that created Creiger in the first place. **_

_**There has been enough blood spilled today. I will remain here and return to Star Fleet Headquarters, and counsel with their leaders. I will handle matters on this end. Take your prize, Chancellor, bask in your glory, but in the end it will become hollow and empty. He killed to avenge the death of his wife and unborn son, just as we would. Now, he has died fighting, just as we would. What's done is done. But I say he died well. He died like a Klingon..with honor." Worf signaled for the transmission to be terminated and the screen went blank. **_

_**The Chancellor's ship turned about and latched on to some of the larger pieces of cooled debris and beamed them into his cargo bay. Then the big ship turned and leaped to warp, heading home. As Worf turned away, the sensors set off the perimeter alarm system. Grateful for the diversion, but wary of these conflicts Riker stood. "Red Alert! Captain to the Bridge! We have a perimeter alert!" "Sensors indicate...," Data intoned. "Three Jem-Hadar warships on an intercept course with weapons fully charged and locked on." "Evasive maneuvers! Come about, right heading Three-Two-Three, Mark Seven." **__**Tapping his com badge, Riker called out," "**__**Riker to Engineering; we are going to need to modify our shields and get ready for warp speed." Geordi walked out of the turbo lift casually. Riker was not amused and now Captain Picard has taken an interest **_"_**Did you hear me?" asked Riker. "Yes, Commander, I heard you loud and clear. Looks like we have some more pests." **_

_**Picard was not amused. Neither was Riker. Both turned and glared at Geordi. Raising his hand, Geordi spoke with conviction. "Nothing to worry about. I can take care of this problem." Touching a series of buttons, he finished his sentence. "Right...about...now." Taping the last button, the ship's lights dimmed slightly. Riker was the first to figure it out. He smiled wryly. "A cloaking device?" **__**"**__**Precisely," said the smiling Geordi. "and that's not all." Walking over to weapons control, he made some adjustments. "There, that'll do it. We now have full firing capability while cloaked," he proudly announced. Data interrupted. "The attacking ships seem to be spreading apart. Apparently in an attempt to find us." Riker turned to the screen. "Here they come," he said.**_

_**The bridge crew held their breaths. One by one, the attacking ships passed them by. Thinking the Enterprise had gone to warp, the attacking ship accelerated out of sensor range. Picard turned and studied his Chief Engineer for a brief moment. "Well done Geordi. Well done, indeed." **__**"**__**Thank you, Sir. I'd like to take all the credit, but it was a gift from Admiral Creiger. He and I had been working on a couple of surprises most of the night." "Two surprises?" asked Riker. **_"_**Yes," said Geordi. "But that one is somewhere else. He told me to show you after I played this holographic message. Also, Captain, he said a personal message for you is in his quarters."**_

"_**Computer open holographic file Creiger 1. Authorization; Geordi-echo-delta 33579." A holographic display appeared. The image of Creiger began to speak. "Dear friends, I realize that as you are watching this, I am dead. Please don't grieve for me. I knew it would happen some day. Geordi, you have been a good friend and I thank you for all that you have done for me. Counselor, I know you are so tired of seeing people die. It hurts having to say good- bye, but I want you to know you're the best, and you have a good man in Riker, who loves you far more than you know. Riker, I feel blessed to have known you. Amanda would have been so very proud of you and the man you have become. Data, I didn't forget you. Take good care of that little hero of yours. She loves you. Cherish that. Hold on to it and never let go. **_

_**Captain Picard, if you let that doctor slip from your grasp, I swear I will come back and haunt you myself for the rest of your life. Besides, who else could hold their own against the greatest captain the Enterprise ever had. Lastly,Worf, you are the bravest man I've ever known. You are also the most honorable man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. One day, you may become Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. For your people, it will be truly a day of honor. You have an uncanny sense of knowing what is morally right and just. Never loose that, Worf Farewell, and thank you all." With that, the image vanished. Picard called the entire bridge to attention. "Computer, record the time of death of Admiral Creiger, this date, signed, Picard, Captain of the Enterprise."After a second he spoke. **_

"_**We are gathered here to commemorate the death of Admiral Creiger. History once taught us, he was a madman. We know him as a warrior, a man of courage, and honor that helped all of us understand the preciousness of life. We, the crew of the Enterprise, owe him a debt we could never pay. He will not fade away back into obscurity. His story will be told. He will be remembered. He will be missed." All on the bridge stood to attention and was stone silent as the ship's bell rang. Each will remember Creiger in their own way. After the last tone of the bell died down, Picard gave the order "As you were." As the bridge went back to work, Picard wanted to know what the second surprise was. He stepped over to Geordi. "Now, about that other surprise." **_

"_**It is in sick bay," said Geordi. Smiling, Picard said, "I thought so. Helm, come to course 121 Mark 359 Warp factor 3. We are overdue to hook up with the Bajoran shuttle, 'Kamraul'. I would like to get out of this place as soon as possible. Number-one you have the bridge. Geordi, Data, you are with me." Everyone gathered on the turbo lift and was gone. The Sick bay was quiet. Nurse Ilia was busy cleaning and straightening. Looking up, as the captain approached, she spoke quietly. "I was told there was some thing left for me by Admiral Creiger. Nervously, she glanced over to Geordi and back to the captain. Turning to lead, she said, "This way, Sir." Into the convalescent's ward, they walked. **_

_**The ward was totally empty, but Picard stood, expecting something. He heard foot falls on the carpet, but saw no one. Nurse Ilia turned. "I will be back in a few minutes." "Well, I guess it's time to show you the second surprise," Geordi said. Shimmering into view, a man stood clothed in a black borg-like suit of lights and instruments. For a moment, neither said a word. They just stood staring at each other. Finally, Picard started to chuckle. "You, Sir, have a rather perverse sense of humor." "And you, Sir, are a good speech maker." Suddenly, Dr. Crusher walked in. "Is everything ready, Data?" "Yes, everything is ready.' Picard looked around at his crew. "Is everyone in on this?"**_

"_**No one else," said Creiger. "Not even Worf. I thought that since The Klingon Empire wanted me dead, and Star fleet could care less if I lived or died. **_

_**I thought it best to let everyone think I am dead. These two doctors are here to turn me into a new man. I will leave my past behind and you will have your leave of me. An interesting solution don't you think?" Turning to leave, Picard said, "To me, you are dead and when I leave this room that is the way it will stay. If you can walk through those doors, and down that corridor, without anybody recognizing you, then you can have your new life. If anyone recognizes you, I will personally deliver you to the Klingon home world, and drop you at the feet of Martok myself. **_

_**Is that clear?" "Perfectly, Sir." Handing Picard the pad with the admiral pins, he said, "This is for you." "What is it?" asked Picard. "Just a little advice.' Taking the pad and pins, Picard said, "I will read it later." The next day, Dr. Crusher took the bandages off. Looking up into those beautiful eyes, Creiger smiled Returning his smile, she said, "Have a look." Handing him a mirror, he took a gander at his new visage. **__**"**__**The hair looks great, the ear jewelry is kind of nice, but this wrinkly nose itches like hell." Chuckling, Dr. Crusher said, "That will pass in a few moments. Then it was Data's turn to examine the patient. Everything fully functional data Creiger asked with a wicked smile? Data returned his wicked smile "Fully Sir" Completing his scan of the new limbs. He helped Creiger to stand. I feel a bit shorter. **_

_**Looks like I lost about 6 inches of height. Data explained It is all part of your new look. You will get used to it soon enough. We will arrive at the shuttle you are to depart on in a few hours. Your arms and legs will act as normal as any artificially grown limb could. I don't know how I can thank you, all of you. Just continue to be the honorable man you are that will be thanks enough. Said Data, I have to go now here are your new identity papers. The shuttle ride will be a long trip. Use the time to familiar yourself with them. Good bye Sir . Creiger said good bye Data and thanks. Data turned and left. Just then Counselor Troy came in complaining of a slight headache and sleeplessness. Creiger looked to Dr. Crusher and said "One last gift" he walked over to Dianna who had just gotten a hypo spray to ease her headaches. Dr, Crusher followed him not knowing what would happen next. Using the last of his abilities he blocked any images of his former self so she would not know him. She said hello. **_

_**Creiger said hello my name is Jarvis I had a headache too. I am waiting for the shuttle to DS-9. Excuse me but what is that? What instantly Troy froze. Is it a bug? God, I hate them things. Just a second said Creiger he reached up and tapped on troys left side of her skull. Instantly she dropped. Dr Crusher called for a gurney and placed her on it. Scanning her she could find nothing. In a fury she whirled about to face Creiger. "What have you done!" Relax doctor, all I did was use the last of my abilities to shield her from any more memories of me and extracted the memory fragment of her feeling her attacker die. She is resting comfortably and her mind is reshuffling her memories so their will be no noticeable gapes to trouble her. The wounds of war had scared her mind terribly, and was causing all her tension, sleeplessness, head aches and irritability. She shouldn't suffer any more. **_

_**For her, my war ended with my death. She will wake in a few minutes feeling refreshed and her joy restored. Call it, my wedding present for her and Will. Amanda would have been very proud of the man he has become and the woman he fell in love with.**__**"**__**Well now, as foe me, am I ready Doctor?" "Ready as you will ever be," said Dr. Crusher. "Then I guess it's time to face the final test and walk that corridor and see if I can be recognized." As Creiger walked through the door, he turned and waved goodby. Then he disappeared in the busyness of the corridors foot traffic never to be seen again. Dr Crusher turned to her computer called up all files on Captain Creiger and deleted them. **_

_**It their place is one document. The death certificate of Captain/Admiral Creiger.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star Trek "Wounds of War"**_

_**Chapter-10**_

"_**Death of A Mad Man"**_

_**Watching the ceremony from his quarters, Admiral Crieger leaned back in his chair and smiled. "So much, for someone so young, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Worf?" "Indeed," said Worf. "You never know how someone will act under pressure, until they've experienced the horrors of war."**_

"_**Exactly," said Creiger. Turning off the view- screen, he started to talk to Worf more seriously. "You have fulfilled your task admirably."**_

"_**Thank you, Sir," replied Worf. "Soon, this Chancellor Martok will arrive..." said Crieger, his voice carrying the heavy weight of remorse as he handed Worf a notepad. "...and I will pay for my past. This is my official request that you be released from duty to me, and placed back on active duty immediately. Also my request that all data and the hearing files be erased from the official record. This way, after I am gone it will be as if I was never here."**_

"_**That will never happen," said Worf "You have touched and changed many lives on this ship; mine included. There is one last thing I would like for you to do..." Creiger stood, and pulled out the sheathed knife that was used to kill his family. Worf took a step back. "Sir, please- no, I could not accept that from you." "You must, Worf," said Creiger. "Please do me this honor. When I die, you will be the only one who knows the truth about me and how I changed. **_

_**Keep this to remember me and from time to time take it out and tell my story. Maybe then, people will get a true account of what war can do to a man. For a moment, Worf looked like he was going to bolt from the room. Then he thought for a moment, reaching a decision, Worf stretched out his hand. No further words were needed .**_

_**Admiral Creiger took one last look at the knife, and with both hands, he placed it in Worf's. Gripping it together, Worf looked the Admiral straight in the eye. "Admiral Creiger, I will not forget you, and I will not let others forget you either. I grew up believing the stories about you. They said you were a mad man, who killed without honor. **_

_**Today, you have shown me your honor." His last words spoken, Worf picked up the note pad and placed the knife in his belt, battle style, to honor his friend one last time. Silently, he turned and left. After the door had closed, and Worf was gone, Creiger spoke to himself. "I will not forget you either, Worf."**_

_**The silence weighed heavy on Creiger. Suddenly, he was startled by the Com system buzzer. Pressing it Creiger said, "Yes, Creiger here." **_

"_**Sir, it's Geordi. Its time, Sir." " On my way." Creiger down-loaded a message for Captain Picard to a pad. He took off his admiral's pins and placed them on the pad. **__**As he was walking to the door, he stopped for a moment, turned and took one last look at his quarters. Then, as he walked through the doors for the last time, he said to himself, 'The Game's afoot'. Everyone was on the bridge, and the mood was as tense as it was during the war. Even Picard could feel it. **_

"_**Sir," said the Com-officer. "We are being hailed by the Chancellor, Sir." Picard stood and pulled his uniform tunic straight. "Put him on screen." Face to face, Martok knew this Picard was a man of honor, but his rage was getting the best of him. Blisteringly, he demanded, "Where is he, Picard! **_

_**I want him! Now!" He no sooner got the words out of his mouth, when his ship was rocked by phaser fire. Out of nowhere, streaks of light strafe the underside of Martok's ship. Turning on his com-link, Creiger decided to taunt his enemy. "I hear you are looking for me. I'd say you have found me! Can you catch me, 'One Eye'? Your father couldn't get the job done! Let's see if the son is any better!" **_

_**With that, he cut transmission and moved his cloaked Bird of Prey. Martok had steam rising up from him. Even his first officer was afraid. He had never seen him so mad. Barking orders furiously, Martok brought his ship back under control and laid down a sweeping volley of phaser fire.**_

_**Turning on the Com link, Creiger taunted once more. "Missed me! But I...won't...miss you.!" He switched it off before they could get a fix on the signal. Martok was about to order another round of phaser fire in the opposite area, when his ship was rocked violently again. The jolt sent him to the deck. The com link opened. "Come now, Chancellor, I was hoping for a real challenge. Your ship is new, but too large and slow for me. Martok decides to return the taunt. "Come now, you're not going to leave are you? **_

_**I was just starting to have some fun of my own. It's best this way don't you think, Warrior to Warrior?" His ship was hit again. "I wouldn't have it any other way," said Creiger. Just then, Martok's Com Officer signaled he had a fix on Creiger. "Neither would I," said Martok, turning to his weapons officer. "Fire..." **_

_**The torpedo came out of Martok's ship at high warp speed and found its target. Creiger's ship rocked violently. Its cloaking device was damaged, and the ship was listing out in the open for all to see. **_

_**Creiger turned the crippled ship about and nose to nose fired point blank on Martok. The blast pushed both ships away from each other violently. Creiger fought well, but his ship was failing all around him and he knew it. Martok was first to recover and fire. The blast sheared away the starboard wing and disruptor. Explosions were cascading all across the ship. **_

_**Picard opened a frequency. "Admiral Creiger, your ship is doomed. Let us beam **__**you to safety." Creiger's voice was haggard. "So I can rot in a federation prison planet?**_

_**Or do you want to see Martok drain what's left of my blood...no, Picard, it's best this way. Martok broke in. "Stay out of this, Picard," he exclaimed. He smelled blood and victory all in the same short breath. He wanted it...badly. Picard sat down. His hands were tied from all directions; he could do nothing. Creiger got his ship to turn about and fired one more burst. It hit Martok's bridge, sending smoke and fire everywhere. **_

_**Then Martok sent another volley and the last one hit its mark. The Condor exploded. Lighting space like a small nova, when the explosion died down, there was little left but twisted debris. The silence was so heavy, the crew of the Enterprise could barely breath. Counselor Troy sat, silently crying for a man she barely knew. **_

_**Picard leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Riker stared down at the deck. Gritting his teeth, he bit back the swelling cascade of emotion. The moment was broken by Martok's transmission. "He wants to talk to you," said Riker with a disgusted look. Picard stood and gestured to Worf. "Let him speak to his ambassador. **_

_**I never want to hear his voice again." Before anyone could say anything, Picard turned on his heel and walked into his ready room. Commander Worf stood in front of the screen. "Put him on screen," he growled. **_

_**Martok was startled at Worf's menacing look. "Where is Picard?" demanded Martok. "He ordered me, as ambassador, to handle the situation. He wants never to hear from you again." His fury spent, Martok's voice cools. "I guess he is upset at how I handled matters.""All...are upset at how you handled matters." said Worf. "The humans do not understand our ways. It was a similar misunderstanding that started the war that created Creiger in the first place. **_

_**There has been enough blood spilled today. I will remain here and return to Star Fleet Headquarters, and counsel with their leaders. I will handle matters on this end. Take your prize, Chancellor, bask in your glory, but in the end it will become hollow and empty. He killed to avenge the death of his wife and unborn son, just as we would. **_

_**Now, he has died fighting, just as we would. What's done is done. But I say he died well. He died like a Klingon..with honor." Worf signaled for the transmission to be terminated and the screen went blank. The Chancellor's ship turned about and latched on to some of the larger pieces of cooled debris and beamed them into his cargo bay. Then the big ship turned and leaped to warp, heading home.**_

_**As Worf turned away, the sensors set off the perimeter alarm system. Grateful for the diversion, but wary of these conflicts Riker stood. "Red Alert! Captain to the Bridge! We have a perimeter alert!" "Sensors indicate...," Data intoned. "Three Jem-Hadar warships on an intercept course with weapons fully charged and locked on." **__**"Evasive maneuvers! Come about, right heading Three-Two-Three, Mark Seven." **_

_**Tapping his com badge, Riker called out," **_"_**Riker to Engineering; we are going to need to modify our shields and get ready for warp speed." Geordi walked out of the turbo lift casually. Riker was not amused and now Captain Picard has taken an interest **_"_**Did you hear me?" asked Riker. "Yes, Commander, I heard you loud and clear. Looks like we have some more pests." **_

_**Picard was not amused. Neither was Riker. Both turned and glared at Geordi. Raising his hand, Geordi spoke with conviction. "Nothing to worry about. I can take care of this problem." Touching a series of buttons, he finished his sentence. "Right...about...now." Taping the last button, the ship's lights dimmed slightly. Riker was the first to figure it out. He smiled wryly. "A cloaking device?"**_

"_**Precisely," said the smiling Geordi. "and that's not all." Walking over to weapons control, he made some adjustments. "There, that'll do it. We now have full firing capability while cloaked," he proudly announced. Data interrupted. "The attacking ships seem to be spreading apart. Apparently in an attempt to find us." Riker turned to the screen. "Here they come," he said.**_

_**The bridge crew held their breaths. One by one, the attacking ships passed them by. Thinking the Enterprise had gone to warp, the attacking ship accelerated out of sensor range. Picard turned and studied his Chief Engineer for a brief moment. "Well done Geordi. Well done, indeed."**_

"_**Thank you, Sir. I'd like to take all the credit, but it was a gift from Admiral Creiger. He and I had been working on a couple of surprises most of the night." "Two surprises?" asked Riker. **_"_**Yes," said Geordi. "But that one is somewhere else. He told me to show you after I played this holographic message. Also, Captain, he said a personal message for you is in his quarters."**_

"_**Computer open holographic file Creiger 1. Authorization; Geordi-echo-delta 33579." A holographic display appeared. The image of Creiger began to speak. "Dear friends, I realize that as you are watching this, I am dead. Please don't grieve for me. I knew it would happen some day. Geordi, you have been a good friend and I thank you for all that you have done for me.**_

_**Counselor, I know you are so tired of seeing people die. It hurts having to say good- bye, but I want you to know you're the best, and you have a good man in Riker, who loves you far more than you know. Riker, I feel blessed to have known you. Amanda would have been so very proud of you and the man you have become. Data, I didn't forget you. Take good care of that little hero of yours. She loves you. Cherish that. Hold on to it and never let go. **_

_**Captain Picard, if you let that doctor slip from your grasp, I swear I will come back **__**and haunt you myself for the rest of your life. Besides, who else could hold their own against the greatest captain the Enterprise ever had. Lastly,Worf, you are the bravest man I've ever known. **_

_**You are also the most honorable man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. One day, you may become Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. For your people, it will be truly a day of honor. You have an uncanny sense of knowing what is morally right and just. Never loose that, Worf Farewell, and thank you all." With that, the image vanished. Picard called the entire bridge to attention. "Computer, record the time of death of Admiral Creiger, this date, signed, Picard, Captain of the Enterprise."After a second he spoke. **_

"_**We are gathered here to commemorate the death of Admiral Creiger. History once taught us, he was a madman. We know him as a warrior, a man of courage, and honor that helped all of us understand the preciousness of life. We, the crew of the Enterprise, owe him a debt we could never pay. He will not fade away back into obscurity. His story will be told. He will be remembered. He will be missed." All on the bridge stood to attention and was stone silent as the ship's bell rang. Each will remember Creiger in their own way. After the last tone of the bell died down, Picard gave the order "As you were." As the bridge went back to work, Picard wanted to know what the second surprise was. He stepped over to Geordi. "Now, about that other surprise." **_

"_**It is in sick bay," said Geordi. Smiling, Picard said, "I thought so. Helm, come to course 121 Mark 359 Warp factor 3. We are overdue to hook up with the Bajoran shuttle, 'Kamraul'. I would like to get out of this place as soon as possible. Number-one you have the bridge. **_

_**Geordi, Data, you are with me." Everyone gathered on the turbo lift and was gone. The Sick bay was quiet. Nurse Ilia was busy cleaning and straightening. Looking up, as the captain approached, she spoke quietly. "I was told there was some thing left for me by Admiral Creiger. Nervously, she glanced over to Geordi and back to the captain. Turning to lead, she said, "This way, Sir." Into the convalescent's ward, they walked. **_

_**The ward was totally empty, but Picard stood, expecting something. He heard foot falls on the carpet, but saw no one. Nurse Ilia turned. "I will be back in a few minutes." "Well, I guess it's time to show you the second surprise," Geordi said. Shimmering into view, a man stood clothed in a black borg-like suit of lights and instruments. **_

_**For a moment, neither said a word. They just stood staring at each other. Finally, Picard started to chuckle. "You, Sir, have a rather perverse sense of humor." "And you, Sir, are a good speech maker." Suddenly, Dr. Crusher walked in. "Is everything **__**ready, Data?" "Yes, everything is ready.' Picard looked around at his crew. "Is everyone in on this?"**_

"_**No one else," said Creiger. "Not even Worf. I thought that since The Klingon **__**Empire wanted me dead, and Star fleet could care less if I lived or died. I thought it best to let everyone think I am dead. These two doctors are here to turn me into a new man. I will leave my past behind and you will have your leave of me. An interesting solution don't you think?"**_

_**Turning to leave, Picard said, "To me, you are dead and when I leave this room that is the way it will stay. If you can walk through those doors, and down that corridor, without anybody recognizing you, then you can have your new life. If anyone recognizes you, I will personally deliver you to the Klingon home world, and drop you at the feet of Martok myself. **_

_**Is that clear?" "Perfectly, Sir." Handing Picard the pad with the admiral pins, he said, "This is for you." "What is it?" asked Picard. "Just a little advice.' Taking the pad and pins, Picard said, "I will read it later." The next day, Dr. Crusher took the bandages off. Looking up into those beautiful eyes, Creiger smiled Returning his smile, she said, "Have a look." Handing him a mirror, he took a gander at his new visage.**_

"_**The hair looks great, the ear jewelry is kind of nice, but this wrinkly nose itches like hell." Chuckling, Dr. Crusher said, "That will pass in a few moments. Then it was Data's turn to examine the patient. Everything fully functional data Creiger asked with a wicked smile? Data returned his wicked smile "Fully Sir" Completing his scan of the new limbs. He helped Creiger to stand. I feel a bit shorter. **_

_**Looks like I lost about 6 inches of height. Data explained It is all part of your new look. You will get used to it soon enough. We will arrive at the shuttle you are to depart on in a few hours. Your arms and legs will act as normal as any artificially grown limb could. I don't know how I can thank you, all of you. Just continue to be the honorable man you are that will be thanks enough. Said Data, I have to go now here are your new identity papers. The shuttle ride will be a long trip. **_

_**Use the time to familiar yourself with them. Good bye Sir . Creiger said good bye Data and thanks. Data turned and left. Just then Counselor Troy came in complaining of a slight headache and sleeplessness. Creiger looked to Dr. Crusher and said "One last gift" he walked over to Dianna who had just gotten a hypo spray to ease her headaches. Dr, Crusher followed him not knowing what would happen next. Using the last of his abilities he blocked any images of his former self so she would not know him. She said hello. **_

_**Creiger said hello my name is Jarvis I had a headache too. I am waiting for the shuttle to DS-9. Excuse me but what is that? What instantly troy froze. Is it a bug? God I hate them things. Just a second said Creiger he reached up and tapped on troys left side of her skull. Instantly she dropped. Dr Crusher called for a gurney and placed her on it. **_

_**Scanning her she could find nothing. In a fury she whirled about to face Creiger. "What have you done!" Relax doctor, all I did was use the last of my abilities to shield her from any more memories of me and extracted the memory fragment of her feeling her attacker die. She is resting comfortably and her mind is reshuffling her memories so their will be no noticeable gapes to trouble her. **_

_**The wounds of war had scared her mind terrably, and was causing all her tension, sleeplessness, head aches and irritability. She shouldn't suffer any more. For her, my war ended with my death. She will wake in a few minutes feeling refreshed and her joy restored. Call it, my wedding present for her and Will. Amanda would have been very proud of the man he has become and the woman he fell in love with.**_

"_**Well now, as foe me, am I ready Doctor?" "Ready as you will ever be," said Dr. Crusher. "Then I guess it's time to face the final test and walk that corridor and see if I can be recognized." As Creiger walked through the door, he turned and waved goodby. Then he disappeared in the busyness of the corridors foot traffic never to be seen again. Dr Crusher turned to her computer called up all files on Captain Creiger and deleted them. **_

_**It their place is one document. The death certificate of Captain/Admiral Creiger.**_


End file.
